Total Drama Switcheroni
by agreenparrot
Summary: A sequel to Total Drama Switcheroo. Blaineley and Chef bring in 20 new competitors to fight for a million dollars. Some are crazy, some are sane. Some are kind, some are cruel. Lines are sure to be blurred in this season where nothing is guaranteed.
1. Faker than Blaineley's hair colour

_Author's Note: It's a new series, omg! This is Total Drama Switcheroni, taking place in the same universe as Switcheroo (which is technically the same universe as all my other fics, but follows its own trend). Hope you like it, let me know what you think as it will help me figure out what I want to work on._

Cameras soared from above looking down at a raging lake, before zooming in on a chain of wild islands. The scene moved around the wildness, showing extreme plants growing in all directions. Animals could be seen scurrying in and out of the vegetation…some small and harmless…others not so much. At last, the camera settled on a cabin on a hilltop.

Inside the cabin sat a short balding man, worriedly looking over some papers at a desk. He wore a plaid suit and a pair of square glasses. Seeing the camera, he looked up nervously.

"Oh uh…dear me," he stuttered uncertainly. "This…this isn't how I planned to start the season at all…"

He continued to fumble with his paper awkwardly, trying to find something to say.

"I…well um…yes…hello there," he began. "My name is uh…Montgomery Mint…and I am the producer…of this show that er…I'm sure you are expecting to begin…which I suppose is er…where our issue lies…"

He got up and began to pace the floor.

"You see…well, it is…" he stammered. "You're probably expecting Chris McClean, yes? He's usually the man who hosts this show but…well…I'm afraid he's…quite simply, nowhere to be found."

Mr. Mint gave a helpless look around the room as if Chris would suddenly come out from some hiding spot. He didn't.

"I…I don't really know what we're going to do," the producer continued to stammer. "We…can't very well have a season without a host…"

"Did someone say you need a host!?" a woman exclaimed as she burst through the door.

The woman had golden blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a formal red dress. She entered the room with an air of confidence.

"Well, here I am!" she presented herself proudly. "Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran!"

"Oh…Miss O'Halloran…what a…very convenient surprise," Mr. Mint exclaimed. "You see…we're in a bit of a crisis here…Mr. McClean is nowhere to be found—"

"Oh, Chrissy?" Blaineley laughed. "Didn't he tell you? He had a very important meeting to get to with the network's division in Alaska."

"Oh, I see," Mr. Mint said, sitting down again. "Wait…we don't have a division in Alaska."

"We don't?" Blaineley gasped in feigned horror. "Not to worry, I'm sure he'll be on his way right back. That is…unless somewhere were to have accidentally arranged for his flight to be a one way trip."

"Oh my, oh mercy me, that doesn't sound good at all," Mr. Mint said clutching at his head.

"But! Today's your lucky day!" Blaineley exclaimed as she leaned over the desk. "Because I just happen to have a little spare time on my hands, and I would just love to get the chance to host this show again…last time it almost got me a Gemmie and you know what they say…second time's the charm!"

"Actually I believe it's…um, nevermind," Mr. Mint said. "The important thing is you're here, and this season can go on as planned!"

"Exactly," Blaineley said as she headed for the door. "And I'll make it ten times more dramatic than McClean ever could!"

"Good, good," Mr. Mint said. "Oh…and take Mr. Hatchet with you. Or focus groups tended to speak favorably of the chemistry the two of you had last season."

Blaineley froze and her tracks and her eye twitched.

"Yes…of course…how could I forget him?" Blaineley said between clenched teeth.

"Splendid!" Mr. Mint exclaimed, oblivious to her frustration. "This season could very well be one of the best yet!"

The camera zoomed out again, once more showing the savage island. It circles around as time passes before closing in on a valley in the midst of the jungle. Blaineley stood in the middle with a large man in a chef's hat and apron, and yellow shirt underneath.

"Alright, Cheffy, let's just make sure we understand each other," Blaineley hissed. "This is MY season this time. I want the cameras on me! Got it!?"

"No way," Chef argued. "I've been doing this for years now, I ain't gonna play servant to some hotshot who just flew in out of nowhere!"

"This hotshot is on the verge of winning a Gemmie!" Blaineley snapped. "Something I'm sure you'd know nothing about. Let's just leave the showbiz to the stars, hm? You don't see me complaining about your…Chef skills."

"What you talking about? Last time we were together you couldn't shut my mouth about my cooking!" Chef barked.

"Well, it must have been pretty awful then," Blaineley remarked.

"This is not going to work," Chef sighed under his breath.

"Now shut up!" Blaineley snapped. "The contestants are arriving!"

Two groups of ten emerged from either side of the forest. They all shared wide-eyed looks as they wandered through the wild land, only to come to face this opening where Blaineley and Chef were waiting.

"These two teams have been given directions to find us," Blaineley explained. "And they've been given the chance to form some first impressions on their teammates…let's have a look at what some of them had to say…"

* * *

**Confessional:**

A boy with smooth blonde hair, square glasses, a blue shirt, and green pants was shown facing the camera alone.

"Already, I've been taking a good look at these people," the boy explained with self-assuredness. "I need to know, who will be my assets, and who will be my obstacles. There are those that keep their heads down…shy, uncertain of themselves, doubting their skills…people like this I need on my side. Then there are those just filled to the brim with confidence, challenging anyone who dares to look at them…anyone like this will be a threat to my power, I can tell you this right now, and I will be making a quick effort to be rid of them."

Static filled the screen and when it returned, it showed a thin girl in a light pink dress and with fair blonde hair done up in a tight bun.

"I see all these people, just awestruck to be here, talking about how exciting this experience will be," she described. "And I laugh at them. I didn't come here for any of that, I came here to win the million dollars and that's exactly what I plan to do. Anyone who's not playing the game from day one will simply be making it that much easier for those of us who do.

The camera panned over to indicate switching to the other group. Now it showed a boy with brown hair that lightly curled around the ends. He was wearing no shirt, only an orange vest and red shorts over his tanned body.

"I spent a lot of my time volunteering as a camp counsellor," he explained. "I get to meet a lot of different people and part of being good at the job means that you can handle all sorts of different types. I feel like that's going to carry a lot of meaning in this game, I looked around and I saw people of all different sorts. I can tell this will be an amazing game already."

The camera went to static again before showing a in a pink polka dotted dress over a white shirt. She wore a pink headband in her incredibly long flowing blonde hair.

"I am so, so, so excited to meet all these people!" she exclaimed. "I saw this girl wearing a blindfold and she's going to be my best friend! Oh…and I saw this girl who looked like a cheerleader and she's going to be my best friend! Oooh, ooh…and then there was this girl who had purple streaks going through her hair…guess what? SHE'S going to be my best friend too!"

The girl squealed with delight at the prospect.

* * *

The camera returned to the main scene. Both teams of ten had arrived at the center of the field by now and were facing off with each other. Blaineley and Chef stood between them.

"Welcome," Chef said. "This is….Total…Drama…Switcheroni!"

The cast gave a round of applause excitedly.

"That's right!" Blaineley said, directing the camera to focus on her. "Last season, Total Drama Swithceroo, was a huge success full of craziness and drama! Teams could never be counted on to be the same. We had a glittery fairy girl, a dedicated cosplayer, an amateur inventor…and in the end, it was the confused boy who ended up finding himself out here…Chance…who won it all!"

"But we've got a new season in store for you," Chef said. "And it's going to top all of your wildest expectations!"

"First off, how about some introductions?" Blaineley said. "I'm sure you all know who I am! But you may now take this time to introduce yourselves to each other."

Blaineley directed her hand to the team on her left. A few of them looked around at each other uncertainly. Eventually a slightly heavy girl stepped forward. She had curly crimson hair and watery green eyes. She wore a purple hoodie and beige cargo pants.

"Well…I suppose I could go first…" she said as she stepped forward. "My—"

Suddenly she was pushed aside by an Asian girl with turquoise streaks through her hair. She wore matching black clothes covered with pink markings. Her top was cut so as to reveal her midriff.

"No one cares about you," she scoffed spitefully. "My name is Hilary and I am the worst person you will ever meet!"

"Well um…it's nice to meet you, Hilary," the first girl said, "but it just so happens that I was talking first—"

"I said no one cares!" Hilary spat. "And do you know why? It's because you're fat! And…that makes you terrible!"

"Oh…well…" the other girl tried to say.

"And….and…get this! You're a ginger…so you have no soul!" Hilary continued to laugh. "You should kill yourself! Hahaha! Ha! Hahaha! Kill yourself…that's good…"

"Um…okay then…well none of that is true," the girl said awkwardly. "My name is Cerise…and um…it's very nice to meet all of you."

"Cerise…you suck…just saying," Hilary replied.

"You're entitled to your opinion," Cerise shrugged.

"Well my opinion is that you should kill yourself," Hilary added.

"Yes, you established that already," Cerise said.

"Did I? Well, only because it's so true," Hilary said.

"How about someone from the other side now?" Chef asked.

The girl in a pink dress instantly stepped forward.

"Hiiiiiiiiii!" she exclaimed in a sing-songy voice while waving her hand back and forth. "I'm Skye! Not like the Sky from Pahkitew Island because there's an E on my name! I think you're all amazing people and I can't wait to be best friends with each and every one of you!"

"Hey, hey Skye!" Hilary called across. "I've got news for you…you suck!"

"Funny story, I actually don't!" Skye exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well, if they're revealing two, then we might as well balance this out," said a girl with chocolate hair streaked with purple.

She wore a purple shirt marked with pink diamonds and a matching purple skirt.

"My name is Jacquie," she declared. "I think we're going to get along just—"

"Hey, Jacquie!" Hilary shouted. "You have a boy's name! Did your parents mistake you for a boy when you were born!? Also you suck!"

"Um yeah, can we have an agreement here?" Jacquie said. "All in favor of voting out Hilary first no matter what team she's on?"

"Aye!" said everyone in the cast.

"Well, then, this is going well," Blaineley said eagerly. "Who next?"

Over on the original team, a small boy with very curly brown hair and freckles was nervously examining another teammate. The small boy wore blue coveralls over a green shirt. The object of his observations was a pale boy with very long black hair that swayed down to his waist. He also had a long braid that hung over his front. He wore all black and was covered in metal chains and piercings.

"Uh…is something wrong?" the boy asked.

"I wasn't looking!" The smaller boy cried. "I swear, I wasn't looking at you! Please don't hurt me, please, oh please, I'm sorry, it was an accident, okay!?"

"I'm not going to hurt you," the other boy said in confusion. "Look, my name's Reuvan and—"

"I said I was sorry!" the smaller boy cried. "Can't you just let it go!?"

"What? I'm not even—" Reuvan tried to say.

"Hey, jerkass!" another boy barked as he intervened. "Lay off and quit bullying this poor kid!"

"I'm not bullying anyone!" Reuvan snapped.

"Not with me around!" the other boy declared.

This boy had messy golden hair with a white headband. He wore a crimson sweater with grey stripes and olive pants.

"My name is Sebastian, and as long as I'm here, I won't have any bullying on my team!" he declared while puffing out his chest.

"I am going to bully you so hard," Hilary remarked.

"Now, no one needs to resort to bullying," Cerise said. "We can handle this situation like the mature adults we are."

"There is no situation!" Reuvan shouted in exasperation. "I haven't done anything, this guy just freaked out for absolutely no reason."

"Now, Reuvan, maybe you're used to getting what you want back home," Cerise chided. "But yelling like that isn't going to accomplish anything."

"Oh please," Hilary scoffed. "This guy's no bully."

"Thank you!" Reuvan exclaimed. "Somebody gets it."

"He's too much of a pussy obviously," Hilary finished.

"You know what…I'll take it," Reuvan shrugged.

Sebastian was comforting the smaller boy by now who was cowering in terror.

"Hey, it's alright, no one's going to torment you anymore," Sebastian said. "What's your name, Kiddo?"

"Th-th-theodore," the boy stuttered.

"And we're taking it back to the other side!" Chef exclaimed as he pointed over at the other team.

A boy with silver hair stepped forward. He wore a white and blue checkered hoodie and torn up jeans. He flashed a brilliant mischievous grin.

"My name is Rudy," he said with a light chuckle. "We are going to have so much fun together."

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Skye chorused before hugging Rudy. "I can hardly wait!"

"Neither can I," Rudy said lightly before giving another giggle.

"Yaaaaaaay!" Skye chanted again loudly.

"Ow! Do you have to do that in my ear?" Rudy asked.

"Whose ear would you like me to do it in?" Skye asked.

"Anyone but mine," Rudy said as he pushed her aside.

The camp counsellor stepped up next and introduced himself.

"My name is Caleb, everyone," he announced. "I've actually had some experience as a camp counsellor, and I can't wait to put some of those skills into action."

"Well, it looks like I know which team hit the jackpot," Jacquie remarked while eying Caleb.

"Oh please, your boy scout skills aren't going to save you out here!" Hilary spat. "PS, you suck!"

"Gotta agree with her on that," a large blonde boy said as he stepped forward and shoved Caleb aside.

He wore a sky blue jersey with a number one on it over a white shirt and gold shorts. He flexed his muscles cockily to the rest of his team.

"I'm the muscle of this team, and I'm the one who's going to be winning us challenges!" he announced. "Name's Allen."

"Next up, who wants to go from the other side?" Blaineley called.

"Oooh, me, me, mememememme!" a small Asian girl exclaimed as she eagerly stepped forward.

She wore an aviator's helmet over her black hair. She had a brown coat that was unbuttoned over an orange skirt.

"I'm so excited, I'm so, so, so very excited!" she exclaimed while trembling with joy. "I'm so excited I can't even—"

She froze in silence before fainting. Cerise managed to come up from behind and catch her.

"Oh my, oh my, darling, are you okay?" Cerise said as she fanned her face.

"I hope she ISN'T okay!" Hilary laughed. "Because then she'd be dead…and that would be funny…because people being dead is funny!"

"Hahaahahaha!" the girl laughed as she revived. "-so excited that I can't even breathe!"

"Oh well…do try to breathe, darling," Cerise said. "It's needed for…living."

"I bet you could hold your breath for hours," Hilary challenged.

"Me too!" the girl exclaimed before inhaling and holding her mouth shut.

Cerise looked around uncertainly for someone to help her. Fortunately, the girl seemed to get bored with her task.

"Hi, I'm Noriko!" she exclaimed.

Chef didn't even bother saying anything, he just pointed over at the other team.

"Pardon me, perhaps I may go next," said a girl as she stepped forward.

This girl had incredibly long, messy, curly auburn hair. She wore a flower in it, and a purple and blue dress. Most notable about her, though, was the blindfold that covered her eyes.

"My name is Orchid, it's such a delight to be here," she said.

"Uh…Orchid…are you um…well this is awkward…but are you blind?" Caleb asked.

"Why, yes I am," Orchid declared. "Astute observation, Caleb."

"Well, I guess we needed something to balance out the physical threats we got," Jacquie mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, you have no reason to fear, Jacquie," Orchid said, approaching the girl.

"How did you he—I wasn't talking to you," Jacquie said.

"My lack of sight will not impede me," Orchid reassured. "I've been like this since birth. It is not a curse, it is simply a different way of viewing the world."

"Hey, Orchid!" Hilary shouted.

"Here we go again," Jacquie groaned.

"I hope that you bump into a tree!" Hilary called. "Because you're blind…and can't see…so you wouldn't see the trees…and you would bump into one…and it would hurt….because you suck!"

"You know, Hilary, you will not find the gratification that you so desperately seek simply by trying to demeen others," Orchid replied gently.

"Gratification? Ha…haha…ha…what are you…what is she talking about?" Hilary laughed awkwardly. "Did you just…you just made that up to sound mystical, didn't you? Sorry, not falling for it!"

"It's too late, Hilary, you've already fallen for your own delusions," Orchid replied.

"What!? That doesn't even make sense," Hilary scoffed.

Blaineley then directed the scene towards the other team.

"My name's….Loren!" a boy exclaimed as he tossed a handful of glitter in the air.

This Asian boy had messy black hair that was streaked with gold glitter. His shirt and shorts were a rainbow, covered in sparkles. Even his face was painted with a star of his eye.

"I just love glitter!" he exclaimed.

"Ah!" a girl gasped in sheer horror. "Aagh! Do you see what you have done?!"

This was a dark-skinned girl with smooth black hair rolling down her back. She wore a pink blazer and dark grey pants. She did not look happy at all.

"Do you have any idea how much this jacket cost me?!" she snapped. "More than you'll ever even make in a lifetime probably! And now you've got glitter on it!"

"I made it better!" Loren said with a smile.

"Better? Better!?" the girl growled. "You stay away from me, you hear!?"

"Um…can I just ask something here?" Reuvan said as he raised his hand. "If you're so worried about that jacket…why did you bring it…don't you think it might get muddy or—"

"Well, excuse me! I'm sorry I'm not a freaking goth who has nothing but black in my wardrobe!" the girl spat. "I've got a news flash for you, but not everyone has to convert to your crazy religion!"

"It's not a—I'm not trying to convert anyone," Reuvan said as he held his head. "All I was saying is—"

"I'm done talking to you," the girl scoffed.

"Can we at least get a name so we can move this along?" Reuvan asked.

"My name is Sharidan," the girl declared. "Remember it well."

"Good, good," Chef said. "Back to you guys!"

A girl with black hair in a ponytail stepped forward. She had a gold sleeveless top with a red star on it and matching red skirt.

"My name is—" she began to say before looking down at a girl on the ground.

This girl had burgundy hair tied up in a small ponytail. She was wearing a blue tanktop and khaki pants. She was currently on the ground, stretching her legs out in opposite direction.

"Uh…what are you doing?" the cheerleader asked.

"Why a little bit of yoga," the other girl replied. "It's quite good for you…care to come down in join me."

"Um maybe you haven't noticed but…We're in the middle of a very big televised competition!" the cheerleader shouted. "Why the hell are you doing yoga at a time like this!?"

"Hm…I suppose that's a good question," the girl said before carrying on.

"Hey, pay attention to me when I'm—" the cheerleader continued to rant, only to realize she was getting several odd looks. "Ahem…my name is Irene…it's such a…pleasure to meet all of you."

She received an awkward glance from Allen.

"Well!? What's the matter with you!?" Irene snapped. "Didn't believe me, huh!? Is that it!?"

"You're not exactly selling your point," Allen replied.

"I—am walking away now," Irene said while turning her back on Allen.

"I suppose I ought to do a bit of introductions as well," the girl on the ground said as she stood up. "The name's Jodi. If anyone ever wants to try out some yoga with me…you can bet I'll be willing any time of the day."

The camera turned back to the other team. The girl with the pink dressed stepped forward.

"Greetings, dearies, it's Lynne" she said with a dainty wave. "The pleasure is all mine."

Hilary opened her mouth, but Lynne held finger to it.

"Let me guess, I suck?" Lynne said coyly. "Do work on your material, dear."

And the camera returned to the team on the right. Everyone looked around for someone who hadn't gone yet. Eventually a petit boy with bright orange hair stepped forward. He wore a green toque, lime shirt, and khaki pants.

"Oh uh…is it my turn now?" he said timidly while rubbing the back of his head. "Uh yeah…okay…um…hi…I'm Neil…uh…h-hi?"

"Boooooooooooo!" Hilary called from the other side.

"S-sorry," Neil said as he backed up.

"And now for the final member of this side," Blaineley said as she pointed over to the left.

The blonde boy with the glasses stepped forward.

"Strike," he declared matter-of-factly. "Stick with me and you might have a chance at winning."

"Somebody's cocky," Jacquie remarked under her breath.

"And our final contestant to be introduced!" Chef said as he pointed to the other side.

Everyone looked around but couldn't find anyone who hadn't been yet introduced.

"Maybe he's dead!" Hilary exclaimed. "I hope that he is!"

"Oh, there he is!" Caleb exclaimed as he pointed to a boy who was standing away from the group. "Don't be shy, come on over here and introduce yourself!"

"Hm?" the boy said, realizing he was being spoken to.

This boy had wavy red hair and square glasses. He wore a red shirt and khaki pants.

"Oh…" he grunted with extreme dissatisfaction. "I hope you weren't expecting me to be paying attention…I've already forgotten all of your horrible names…not that I would care to remember them anyways."

"Uh…we just want to know your name," Caleb said.

"I don't have to talk to you," the boy scoffed. "And wear is your shirt? Think you don't need it when you're out on a deserted island? Really, some of these people I don't understand how you even eat breakfast without choking on the spoon."

"That happened once!" Noriko exclaimed.

"My point exactly," the boy said.

"Well…his name is Roy," Blaineley said. "Just in case you ever need to vote him off."

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try," the boy scoffed

"Alright, now before we move on," Blaineley said, "perhaps you'd like to find a little private space and give us a confessional on your thoughts."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Cerise-**Oh my…what a colourful group of people. I like things to be…a certain way. I'm used to having structure and rules…and I get the feeling that might not quite fit the style some of these people are used to. But oh well, I'll just have to make my voice heard.

**Hilary-**Please, everyone loves a drama-starter. And I'm just getting started. Once I get going, this show is going to be Hilary 24/7.

**Skye-**I just know everyone is going to love me! They'll probably love my sweet personality and my fun-loving attitude and my optimistic outlook and my cute little dress! In fact, what's not to like!? I'm going to be the most popular girl here and it'll be great!

**Jacquie-**So, here's the deal, I'm trying to figure out which of these suckers is the season villain. I know you cast one in here, I just need to find out who, and we can cause such glorious chaos together. I'll tell you one thing…it's not that Hilary chick, she's faker than Blaineley's hair colour.

**Reuvan-**Ugh, I am so sick of this happening to me. People take one look at me and assume I must be some dangerous thug. And out here it's already even worse than back home. I don't know how I thought this was a good idea.

**Sebastian-**Every season has their heroes…and I intend to be this one's! I'm not talking about being a nice guy…I'm talking about being heroic! I will protect those who cannot protect themselves, I will take on the bullies of this season, I will lead my team to victory!

**Theodore-**Oh d-dear…I'm so s-scared already…this will not end well…I just know I've pissed off that Reuvan guy…he's probably going to have it out for me for the rest of the season…Oh, why me? What'd I do to deserve this?

**Rudy-**(laughs) Oh man, I can't wait to start causing a little pain. These people are all smiles and cheer…but not when I'm through (laughs maniacally) I'm already picturing it…their crushed faces…their longing for the torment to just end…it'll be so much fun!

**Caleb-**I can detect a bit of hostility from some people…and that's to be expected when you put so many different people together. But as a team we'll only function well if we're ALL willing to work together, so I'm going to make that my goal to achieve.

**Allen-**Everyone loves their "mastermind" story, but let's not overlook muscle here. If you're valuable to your team, obviously they're not going to vote you out.

**Noriko-**I'm so, so, so excited! Have I made that clear yet! There's…there's trees! And…and….and vines and bushes and…it's a jungle…a whole jungle for me to explore! And that's not even getting to the game…I can't wait! I just can't wait!

**Orchid-**While I may not have the luxury of vision, I am able to see things that none of the others can. It's hard to explain…but I feel attuned to the senses of others…I'm able to tell a lot about someone simply from the sound of their voice.

**Loren-**Glitter, glitter, glitter! I love glitter! I don't know what that Sharidan girl is thinking. How could someone hate glitter!? How is that even possible!? Well…I'm not sharing any of mine with her again.

**Sharidan-**I come from a very wealthy family. I am used to the best…so these louts had better make sure they provide me with just that! They should feel privileged to even have me on their team.

**Irene-**Back at school I heard that there were people who actually didn't like me…me! Can you believe that!? It's insane! Apparently I'm "too much of a bitch." I'm not, but people are stupid sensitive! So I'll just have to be extra fakey-nice in this so all the babies don't vote me off.

**Jodi-**You know what's going to happen in this game? People are going to take up strategy, alliances will be formed, wars will be declared and many people will get shot down in the middle…Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just be the clueless airhead…"oh where am I? Maybe some yoga will help." Who'd want to vote out someone like that?

**Lynne-**I intend to take this game by the throat and take control right from the start. Yes, yes I can play the part and act pleasant, but already I'm formulating an analysis on these players, trying to find just the right allies.

**Neil-**I'm…just a little bit nervous…coming into this. Back at school…well, it took some time to get in with the "it" crowd…and now I'm probably right back at the bottom of the barrel. I mean, I'm not strong, I'm not good-looking…I've got to really try my best to not become the outcast….again…

**Strike-**I only commit to what I know I can win. I'm not in this game for an early elimination, I'm not in this game for second place. There is one outcome and one outcome alone that is acceptable in my eye. I will win and I will do anything necessary to secure that.

**Roy-**I've seen every season of this horrid show and I can tell you it's complete garbage! You always cast the most ridiculous people you could ever find! It's grating how vile some of these players are, they're total morons and I'm convinced that more than half of them belong in an asylum. But hey, an easy million is an easy million, so I'll take it.

* * *

Having completed their introductory confessionals, the 20 contestants gathered around Blaineley and Chef again.

"So, as you've noticed," Blaineley said, "you've been divided up. These will be your teams. On my right…you will be Team Blaineriffic!"

"Hooray?" Jacquie said.

"Take it and love it!" Blaineley snapped.

"And on the left we have," Chef continued, "Team Cheftastic!"

"What? No…no, no, no, no, no!" Blaineley pouted. "I had the names perfectly set out, they were supposed to be Team Blaineriffic and Team Blainemazing!"

"Well…too late," Chef said as he pointed downward.

On the corner of the screens appeared a scarlet icon with Blaineley's head on it and a brown icon with Chef's head on it.

"Noooo!" Blaineley cried.

"Whatever, works for me," Reuvan shrugged.

"Now as I'm sure you remember, the first season, Switcheroo, had a big twist," Chef said. "But we've got another twist in store for you."

"Yes, look down there," Blaineley said as she pointed out to the lake where a small island led to a large one. "That there is Switcheroni Island…if you'll look to the center you'll see the flagpole."

Sure enough, in the center of the island was a towering flag pole with three different flags waving in the wind.

"Two of the flags are the same as last season," Blaineley declared. "They will decide whether the challenge is reward or immunity, virtual or reality."

"But for the other flag," Chef continued, "you see…Switcheroni Island has two uses. When the flag is red that means you may cross Switcheroni Island and set foot on the other island to join the opposing team. There is no limit to how many people choose to use this function, only that once the flag goes down the challenge will be starting and you may no longer switch until the following morning."

"And when the flag is Blue," Blaineley continued, "it means the precious Blaineley Immunity Totem has been hidden on Switcheroni Island, and you may search for it."

"Is that like the Chris McClean Immunity Totem?" Neil asked.

"It's nothing like that!" Blaineley shrieked.

"Sorry," Neil peeped.

"The Blaineley Immunity Totem is actually far more complex," Blaineley explained. "If played during the tribal stage before votes are read, it will cancel the elimination as a whole, giving you another chance to come back. Or if you're an individualist, keep it till the merge and play it before the votes are read to negate any cast for you and you alone."

"Yeah…not at all like the Chris one," Jacquie remarked with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**Charming little twist you've got here, I'm sure there are many ways I can use this to my advantage, and I plan to find all of them.

**Noriko-**Oh my gosh, it's like a scavenger hunt! I'm going to search so hard I'm going to be most scaverngerest hunter ever and find that totem and then save my team…this is going to be great!

**Allen-**I can already see how this is going to go. Everyone will be coming over to join our team once they see how much we win. We might even have to merge earlier.

**Roy-**What a bloody awful twist! I can see no logical way how this will actually provide any entertainment value. And it's needlessly complicated…and for what!? I don't know who came up with this, but I do hope you severely reduce their pay.

* * *

"So, you've got your teams, you know the twist," Chef said. "So for today, we won't be having any eliminations. Instead you've got just got to worry about finding your camp."

"Team Cheftastic," Blaineley said, clearly with a bad taste in her mouth. "To find your camp you will have to cross Switcheroni Island and find it over on the other side."

Blaineley tossed out a map which Strike grabbed.

"And Team Blaineriffic," Chef said with a quick roll of his eyes. "You'll be traveling into the jungle, until you find the clearing where you camp is located."

He tossed a map out which was caught by Caleb.

"Alright you 20," Blaineley exclaimed, "let's kick this season off! What's sure to be the wildest adventure on Total Drama yet…begins now! The game is on, for one of you this is the first step to victory, for the other 19 it's the first step towards defeat!"

"This is," Chef concluded, "Total…Drama…Switcheroni!"

_Teams:_

_Team Cheftastic_

Strike

Sharidan

Reuvan

Cerise

Lynne

Noriko

Theodore

Sebastian

Hilary

Loren

_Team Blaineriffic:_

Caleb

Allen

Skye

Roy

Jacquie

Jodi

Irene

Neil

Rudy

Orchid

_Author's Note: And that's the start to this! What do you think? Any first impressions? Who do you like, who do you hate? Feel free to share! I'l try to have the second part to the premiere up soon!_


	2. I'm just the bimbo

_Author's Note: And here's part 2 to the premiere! Total Drama Switcheroni is a go!_

The camera zoomed back in on the island, showing Chef and Blaineley still standing in the middle of the field. The teams were long gone by now, though.

"And they're off," Blaineley exclaimed while focusing on the camera. "Two teams have become their adventure, and are on their ways to find their camps."

"Both teams are going to have their hands full," Chef remarked. "There's some crazy kids out there."

"And this is a crazy season!" Blaineley added. "With the twist in play, nothing is certain! This is…Total Drama Switcheroni!"

(Team Cheftastic)

The team had wandered over the hill, keeping sight on the smaller darker island that waited in the horizon. They walked mostly with determination and eagerness to explore the new land. Strike had unfurled the map and was looking over it intently.

"Don't worry, guys, I've got this," he said. "We'll be there in no time."

"Yes, yes," Cerise said while she grabbed hold of the map and also peered over it, oblivious to Strike's angry glare. "I've got a bit of experience with this sort of thing…follow me everyone, and stick close."

"Yes!" Sebastian suddenly exclaiming, getting several looks his way. "Um…yes…I agree…we should…do that."

"Well, glad we're in agreement then," Strike said, tearing the map away from Cerise. "Now let's go, every second we waste could be used towards making a little progress."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Strike-**Having Cerise here…is not going to work. She seems used to being in charge…except, I'm in charge! I'm not sharing my power with anyone. She needs to get in line or get out.

**Cerise-**I'm just trying to help out however I can. Some people on this team seem a little…questionable…but I'm here to make sure that we can all survive this together.

**Sebastian-**Aw man, I wanted to lead our team. I just know that I could step up and do it…but then Strike and Cerise beat me too it and…there's nothing much more I can add…But I'll find something, this tribe will come to look up to me soon enough!

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

This team was heading through the forest. They had to push their way through leaves and vines that hung down in front of their path. Caleb was inspecting the map carefully.

"You sure you know where we're going?" Allen asked.

"Positive," Caleb said. "This map really isn't all that complex. We'll be fine."

Further back, Jacquie was eying Rudy with interest as they walked.

"Can I help you?" Rudy asked.

"I'm onto you," Jacquie said. "The devious eyes…the cocky smirk…the confident walk…oh yes!"

"Do tell me more," Rudy replied.

"You're the one, aren't you?" Jacquie asked. "The Big Bad of the season if you will."

"Interesting," Rudy replied. "And…if I am?"

"I knew it!" Jacquie exclaimed. "In that case, I am at your service."

"Are you now?" Rudy asked curiously.

"I've always admired the cold cutthroat nature of people like you," Jacquie said. "I want to see someone like that succeed. I want to be a part of your relentless domination of this game!"

"Alright then…let's do something evil, right now!" Rudy said mischievously.

"I can hardly wait!" Jacquie exclaimed.

"So, you see this here," Rudy said as he pointed to a patch of thorns. "It's poisonous. Can be quite painful too…or quite useful for when the time is right…if you grab it by the stem without touching the thorn, you won't get stung. We can collect some right now and then have all sorts of fun with it."

"Let's do it!" Jacquie exclaimed as she leaned over to pick the stem.

Suddenly she was shoved from behind by Rudy. She fell face first into the poisonous brambles.

"See…fun," Rudy laughed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jacquie-**(Covered in red stings) Okay…okay, I guess I was asking for that one…but this is it! Rudy is the cold malicious vile creature who will be plunging this game into chaos. And I want to be right at his side. Now that he's seen that I can take what he dishes out he'll realize just how vital I can be to him.

**Rudy-**I do not want some sidekick. I don't need anyone. They're all going to come to fear me, if Jacquie wants to get close to me then she'll just feel the pain up close.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

The team had reached Switcheroni Island. A rickety bridge connected their current island to the smaller one. The new island looked darker somehow. Thicker trees with deep green, almost blue leaves coated the top.

"Well…guess we have to cross here," Cerise said nervously.

"I can hold your hand if you're worried!" Sebastian declared nobly.

"Oh…that's sweet of you…but I'll be fine," Cerise said as she started to inch across.

Strike marched across the bridge with confidence.

"C-careful now," Cerise said.

"We can't waste time over every little thing," Strike scoffed. "This game is going to be dangerous…if you can't take it, get out."

Cerise looked downtrodden and just remained silent while continuing to take her time across the bridge.

"Wah!" she cried as sudden wave from the water rocked the bridge and nearly knocked her over the edge.

She was saved and pulled back by someone, though. She turned to see Lynne holding her by the back of her hood.

"Don't worry, dear, I've got you," Lynne said.

"How embarrassing," Cerise sighed. "Maybe I am in a bit over my head here."

"Oh, don't listen to that pompous fool," Lynne said gently. "You're doing just fine, dear. No need for you to doubt yourself."

"I heard a shout!" Sebastian exclaimed as he came running back to the bridge. "Is everything alright!?"

"It is now," Cerise replied.

"Damn it!" Sebastian shouted as he kicked the bridge.

Cerise and Lynne looked at him awkwardly.

"Uh I mean…what a relief," Sebastian replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**Oh, my dear boy Strike, you're making this far too easy. By pushing Cerise aside like that, there's no way she'll side with him, so she's mine for the taking. This alpha is going to find he won't get very far without any followers.

**Cerise-**It's true…expeditions in wild islands…isn't exactly something I have a lot of experience in. I just want to be careful, take this one step at a time…is that so wrong? It better not be, it'll keep me alive, that's' for sure.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

The team continued to trek through the jungle, passing through seemingly endless swarms of vegetation.

"Are we theeeeeeeeerrree yet!?" Skye sobbed despairingly as she collapsed against a tree.

"Stay strong, Skye," Caleb called back to her.

"You are pathetic," Irene hissed under her breath as she passed Skye.

"Oh my gosh!" Skye squealed as she turned around to face Irene with an impossibly large grin. "I am in love with your outfit!"

"I uh…thank you?" Irene said awkwardly.

"It looks like are cheerleader outfit," Skye exclaimed. "Are you a cheerleader!?"

"You bet I am," Irene declared proudly.

"There are a lot of really cool cheerleaders at my school," Skye exclaimed. "I was almost made an honorary cheerleader once…while 'almost' isn't quite the right word, but after the 52th time I asked the captain I really, really, reeaaaaaaaally thought she was going to say yes, and it wasn't even my fault because then the bell rang and she had to get to class and so then I followed her to her class because I knew she was going to say yes, and then totally by accident she put her leg right in front of mine and it was the worst possible timing because we were in front of these stairs and I fell down and it really hurt and I had to go to the hospital and get stitches…do you want to see my scars!?"

"I—" Irene tried to say.

"This actually reminds of the time when I was invited to a sleepover," Skye continued, "Actually, I wasn't so much invited…but I was there, which was the important part. Anyways, so these girls were playing truth or dare, which is like my favorite sleepover game ever…I always pick dare by the way, because what if I get truth and have to reveal the time I accidentally wet myself in first grade? Oh that's actually a funny story, see, the teacher was giving us fruit punch because it was a Halloween party and it was so good—"

By now Irene was banging her head on a tree in frustration. Skye paid no notice though and continued to talk.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**That girl does not shut up…EVER! She just keeps talking and talking and talking…and talking! Forget Hilary, at least she's not on my team, Skye is the most annoying thing ever.

**Skye-**Irene is a really good friend, she listened to everything I had to say. Normally, I don't even tell people about the puppy in the macaroni incident until I reeaaaaally trust them, so I can tell she's someone special.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

The team was deep in the heart of Switcheroni Island now. Like the outside view, the interior of the island was much darker and foreboding than where they had come from. Trees hung eerily over them with branches drooping lifelessly. Shadows moved with a mind of their own.

"Um…what kind of…a-animals are out there?" Theodore asked nervously.

"Did someone say animals!?" Noriko exclaimed as she dropped down from a tree she climbing from. "Where!?"

"Uh…were you swinging between trees?" Cerise asked.

"Sure was!" Noriko laughed. "It's so much fun…faster too! How come everyone else isn't doing that?"

"Well…it's dangerous for one thing," Cerise said.

Noriko cocked her head not understanding.

"And?" she asked.

"And I don't want to die!" Theodore cried as he hugged Cerise desperately.

"Guys!" Strike snapped. "Stop wasting time and hurry up."

"So rude," Lynne said lightly to the others around.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Theodore-**I don't want people to think I'm w-weak…except I am though! I am and I don't know what to do! (cries)

**Lynne-**Not going to lie, I kind of love Strike. He thinks he can just bark orders like that…honey, that's no how this game works.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

"How long is this jungle?" Allen groaned as he swatted aside the vines. "I feel like we've been marching forever."

"Uh…Allen," Caleb said, "maybe we need to take a break."

He pointed back to show that they were the other two left. All the others had slowed down, gotten lost, or just plain collapsed somewhere.

"Ha, sometimes it's hard to remember how wimpy the others can be," Allen laughed.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Caleb said. "They're just not used to this kind of thing."

Allen just shook his head with a bemused grin. Caleb walked back to see the others gradually catching up. All of them looked exhausted and were covered with filth and bits of nature. Caleb's eyes widened at the sight of Jacquie covered in red marks.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jacquie scoffed. "I'm fine."

"Doesn't exactly look like nothing," Caleb remarked.

"Nothing must have a new look then," Jacquie replied.

Caleb just shrugged as Jacquie walked aside and sat down. He was pulled aside by Rudy to his surprise.

"Hey, just between you and me, I caught a glimpse of what happened to her," Rudy said.

"Was it a bathroom incident?" Caleb asked. "Because judging by her looks, I don't know if I need to hear all the details—"

"Not quite," Rudy said. "See, there was this stinging plant…and there was Jacquie, trying to gather it up…she lost her balance though and fell in."

"What…what was she doing?" Caleb asked.

"Don't ask me," Rudy said with a shrug. "But I can't think of many good things you can do with a poison plant in your pockets. I think you ought to keep an eye on her."

Meanwhile, as Jacquie was lying against a tree, she found Orchid looking over here.

"Ah! What do you want?" Jacquie asked.

"You are misguided," Orchid replied eerily.

"Uh…what?" Jacquie asked.

"If you continue to follow your path, you'll find that a few itchy stings will be the least painful outcome," Orchid said ominously.

"Are you threatening me?" Jacquie demanded.

"Far from it," Orchid replied. "I am trying to help you from hurting yourself."

"That's nice," Jacquie replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Caleb-**Great, we don't need people starting up trouble so soon…or at all. I'm going to have to talk with Jacquie and make sure she understands that she needs to be a team player.

**Jacquie-**Orchid's weird…whatever, I don't care about her. If she wants to be some sweet angel then she can go ahead, but she's not going to find me very interested in her help.

**Orchid-**Jacquie seems to have clouded ideas. She has priorities in the wrong order…and this will repress her own dreams, her own self even. I do fear for her…but ultimately it has to be her own decision to set herself free.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

The team could see the rushing water from the other side nearing now. They eagerly sped up to reach the second bridge, leading to another larger island. As they began to cross, Hilary slid up next to Sharidan.

"So that jacket you've got there…expensive, right?" Hilary asked. "Precious to you?"

"But of course," Sharidan replied. "I only surround myself with the best."

"Yeah…it sure would be a shame if someone were to…toss it into the river!" Hilary laughed as she grabbed the jacket by the shoulders and prepared to rip it off.

Sharidan grabbed her hands though and clamped them tightly.

"Yes, it would be," she replied. "I'd probably have to murder whoever was stupid enough to try something like that."

"Girls, girls, stop fighting," Cerise exclaimed as she ran back to the two. "We can't have this. We've got to work together. Now let's go."

"'Let's go,'" Hilary echoed mockingly. "Who does she think she is? Telling ME what to do!?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Hilary-**Sharidan is just awful, I hope being away from her precious mansion causes her to break…maybe with a little help from me. Once her family sees how pathetic she looks, they'll be sure to disown her from her elitist fortune and she'll be left with nothing! Haahah! Ha! Hahah! The fact that I find this funny is so evil!

**Sharidan-**The fact that Hilary even thinks she can talk to me is disgusting…but I was willing to overlook. But the second she touched me…that was a declaration of war as far as I'm concerned!

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

While most of the team was far ahead, two members were still taking their sweet time and had gotten completely distanced from the rest of the team. Roy was walking with absolutely no interest in catching, while Jodi was pausing every few steps to stretch.

"Hm…seems as though we've lost the group," Jodi remarked. "I wonder where they went…I don't even see any signs of them—"

"Your strategy is literally sickening," Roy said coldly. "Do you have any idea how transparent you are? Don't try any harder, you might give yourself an aneurysm…actually, that sounds good, go ahead and do it."

"Have I done something wrong?" Jodi asked.

"Yes, everything!" Roy spat. "You think that that because you act dumb people are just going to overlook you? Been done before, idiot! That entire strategy is retarded anyways, do you really think people are going to keep in someone as useless as you!?"

"Hm, well I suppose we can't all be masters of your strategy…insulting everyone in earshot, doesn't quite seem like the brilliant way to stay safe," Jodi said as she walked past Roy, "but I suppose that's none of my business."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jodi-**Roy, Roy, Roy (shakes head) sure, maybe I'm not going to be MVP, but with you running your mouth, there is no way I have to worry about a thing with this easy boot on our team.

**Roy-**People think they're so smart because they've got their crazy strategies…but I bet when they see themselves on TV they realize that they look like utter morons! I'd like to say Jodi is fooling no one…but considering how the rest of the cast is probably of even a lower IQ, it wouldn't surprise me.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

The team had left behind the dark Switcheroni Island and stepped back out into the sun as they reached new ground. They walked along a shore, to come up to some more grassy slopes. As Reuvan brought up the rear, he began to realize that it was no coincidence he had ended up with no one around him. Theodore was beginning to slow down in exhaustion; however, as soon as he saw Reuvan approaching, he whimpered and began running twice as fast as before.

"Ugh," Reuvan groaned to himself as he face-palmed.

"Hold up, guys!" Cerise announced.

"What is it now?" Strike said impatiently. "We're probably almost there; we can break then."

"No, no, it's not that," Cerise said. "I think we're missing someone."

Everyone began counting each other uncertainly.

"There's only nine of us," Sebastian announced.

"Great," Strike groaned. "So who's missing?"

"What's that!?" Theodore exclaimed as he pointed to something reflecting sunlight approaching from the bridge.

Turns out, it was Loren.

"Guys, guys, you have to check this out!" Loren exclaimed eagerly. "I found some glowing mushrooms…like actually glowing! I picked a few, aren't they so pretty!?"

"Let me see, let me see!" Noriko exclaimed eagerly.

Strike got between the two of them, though, and angrily glared down at Loren.

"Look, we're on a mission here," he said firmly. "We need to get to our camp…as a team! You're not here to pick mushrooms, you are part of our team! So you are going to stay with us instead of wasting our time with some dumb hobby!"

"It's not dumb," Loren said sadly.

"Let's keep moving," Strike said. "I want to get there before nightfall."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Loren-**This island is full of all sorts of wondrous beauties! I'm not going to waste this chance, I'm here to enjoy everything this mystical place has to offer. Sorry, Strike, you've got your game, but it's not mine.

**Reuvan-**This…really isn't going to work for me. This is a social game…so….how am I supposed to do the social part when no one will even talk to me!?

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

"I think I can see a clearing ahead," Jacquie announced as the forest around them began to thin out.

"Is everyone here?" Caleb asked.

"Eeeh…more or less…" Allen said.

Neil, Roy, and Jodi were all still missing. Neil arrived a bit later; he staggered towards the group in exhaustion.

"Whoa, whoa, you okay?" Caleb said. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"Nah…I'm fine…see?" Neil said woozily before collapsing against Caleb.

"Gee, I hope the others are okay," Caleb remarked with worry.

Irene scoffed to herself.

"What was that?" Caleb asked.

"Uh…I just…wanted to say…that I too…hope the others are okay," Irene replied.

"Should we search for them?" Jacquie asked.

"Why?" Allen laughed. "You really want to find that whiny kid again? We're probably just about at the camp anyways, let's just let them catch up."

"We really should try to find them," Caleb said as he started to head back outwards.

"Why waste the time?" Rudy scoffed. "We're doing fine without them."

"They probably just stopped for a yoga break," Irene said, before adding, "although I am still concerned about their well-being."

"I do feel as though Neil would be better off finding some shelter," Orchid said as she looked over the unconscious boy.

"Alright…fine," Caleb sighed. "But if they don't catch up soon, we're going to fine them."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Neil-**Looks at who's on this team…there's a bunch of jocks, and then there's little useless me. I've got to show that I can keep up, otherwise they've got no reason to keep me.

**Caleb-**I don't like leaving people behind. Sure, we're going to have to start voting people out soon, but for the time being all 10 of us are a team and we need to be strong like one…Oh, I can just imagine the other team is probably all working together in unity right now.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

The team had spotted a series of rocks at the edge of the grassy hills.

"There, it's just around there," Strike announced as he looked at the map.

"Then let's go, go, go!" Noriko cheered.

The group of ten climbed over the rocks to find a clearing.

"Well?" Sharidan demanded. "Where is it? Where's our camp? Where's our cabin?"

"I don't know," Strike said. "The map led us right here."

"Well, then you must have read it wrong!" Sharidan spat as she grabbed the map from him. "Let me see that!"

"Welcome, Team Cheftastic!" Chef exclaimed as he stepped out to the clearing. "This is your camp!"

"No…no, no, no it is not," Sharidan declared. "There's supposed to be shelter, there's supposed to be beds, there's supposed to be…something!"

"Not anymore," Chef chuckled. "To make things a little more interesting, for this season you'll be providing for yourselves. You want shelter, build it. You want food, find it."

"What is this? Total Drama Stranded?" Sebastian remarked.

"Sure," Chef shrugged. "Now get to work…it's going to get chilly tonight…and then there's all the wild animals."

"Aah!" Theodore cried. "We need to get started right now! Hurry!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**Sure, I knew coming out here would be a step down from what I'm used to…but I expected there to be a freaking shelter at least! This is too much. Well, my team had better do a good job at building it, because I actually need a decent sleep.

**Sebastian-**This…is going to make things a little harder…but I'm up for it!

* * *

(Jodi and Roy)

The two continued to wander through the jungle, no sign of the others.

"We're lost, you got us lost!" Roy spat at her.

"No, I didn't," Jodi replied. "You got yourself lost when you chose to follow me."

"That logic doesn't work!" Roy shouted.

"Yet you continue to follow me," Jodi said.

"Wait…are you telling me to get lost?" Roy asked offended.

"But you just said that you were lost," Jodi replied teasingly. "I think you're going to have to make up your money."

"That isn't funny!" Roy screamed.

"I'm getting a good laugh," Jodi replied.

"This is exactly what I hate about this show! Relying on the lowest possible form of humor," Roy grumbled.

"Mm, you hate the show…so you decided to apply for it?" Jodi said. "Yes, I'm starting to see why you have trouble grasping the concept of logic."

"Shut up!" Roy shouted. "You are not funny! There are a million other girls like you who just make stupid comments and think they're the smartest thing ever! Don't you dare think that!"

"Okay, so I'm the idiot," Jodi replied. "So, Mr. Smarty-pants, which way's the camp?"

"Uh…that way?" Roy said as he pointed in a random direction.

"Back the way we came, you say," Jodi remarked. "Well, guess I can't comment, I'm just the bimbo here."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jodi-**Being lost is actually great, no one has to even worry about me getting in the way…I suppose the same could be said about Roy…but once the two of us arrive, it's easy to see which one will be getting the most heat.

**Roy-**You Neanderthals watching this show probably think Jodi is hilarious, don't you? Well, there's nothing genius about what she's doing! Anyone can make sarcastic comments…allow me to demonstrate: I really like Jodi…eh, see, funny, right? Idiots.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

The sun was beginning to set now as the sky turned to a warm pink. The team was hard at work, carrying logs and assorting them to form a shelter.

"You need a hand?" Cerise asked Sebastian as he struggled to carry a log on his own.

"I…got it," he wheezed.

"No, you don't," Strike said coming up from behind him and taking the log.

Loren was busy covering the shelter with glitter paint.

"What are you doing now?" Strike groaned as he saw him.

"I'm making it beautiful!" he exclaimed happily.

"The shelter isn't even done yet!" Strike barked. "It's nearly night, we need to get it finished now!"

"It looks good to me," Lynne remarked. "Maybe not quite complete, but it'll give us something to hold us."

As the group spoke, Hilary snuck around to the back of shelter.

"This'll be great," she cackled as she began to unhinge one of the support logs.

Suddenly the entire shelter caved in on itself.

"Oh my god!" Strike gasped.

"What happened!?" Cerise cried as she ran over to see the disaster.

"Someone must have sabotaged it," Hilary exclaimed in her best detective voice. "My guess is Sharidan. Didn't anyone else hear how she was complaining about how the shelter would never be worthy of her?"

"I've been standing here the whole time, you moron!" Sharidan yelled. "Doing as little work as possible!"

"Oh…true," Hilary remarked.

"And you're the only one near the shelter when it happened," Sebastian added.

"…Also true," Hilary said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Hilary-**Okay so…my framing skills may need work. But the important thing is, those losers won't have a shelter! The shelter sucked anyways.

**Strike-**This is terrible…terrible! It's like this team wants to head to failure!

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Team Blaineriffic had arrived at clearing of their own. Blaineley had given them the rundown, and like Team Cheftastic, they were now working hard on their shelter. Irene dragged a log along the field and towards the shelter.

"Here, I got it," Allen said as he tried to take log from her.

"Um, excuse me!?" Irene spat. "Are you trying to imply that I can't carry this?"

"Pretty much," Allen shrugged.

"If I was one of your jock buddies, you wouldn't be giving me this!" Irene said. "It's because I'm a girl, isn't it!?"

"You know, aren't cheerleaders supposed to be a little more…chill?" Allen asked.

"I am chill!" Irene growled as she slammed the log into Allen's leg.

"Ow!" Allen cried.

"Here, because I'm so generous, you can have it!" Irene said as she shoved the log into Allen's hands.

"Oh…oh no!" Rudy exclaimed with exaggerated dramatic flair.

"What is it?" Skye asked as she came over worriedly.

"Well, it's just that this one log is slightly crooked," Rudy remarked. "If only someone would fix it…I'm sure the whole team would love that person."

"I can do it!" Skye exclaimed before trying to twist the log in the center of the wall.

Rudy then quickly made himself disappear from the scene.

"Come on, come on," Skye said as she continued to pull on the log, only ending up damaging the wall in the process.

"Uh, Skye…what are you doing?" Caleb asked.

"I can do it, I swear!" Skye exclaimed. "I can do it!"

"Uh, whatever you're doing…I don't think it's working," Caleb said awkwardly as he looked up at the wall dangerously teetering to fall over Skye. "Maybe you should let me help."

"No! I can doooooo it!" Skye pouted.

"Perhaps, Skye," Orchid said coming up from behind Skye, "you'd be more suited to designing us some sleeping gear."

"Oh really!? I'd love to!" Skye exclaimed as she ran off.

Caleb looked at the damaged wall oddly.

"What in the world was she trying to do?" he remarked. "This could really hurt someone if the shelter fell apart when they were around."

"Isn't it obvious?" Irene asked coming up from behind. "She's a psychopath. I mean, no one can be that positive all the time…and yes, I've tried, so I know what I'm talking about."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rudy-**The best part of being bad, is watching everyone else suffer for it. I'm not the one trying to sabotage the tribe, oh no, that was all Skye.

**Irene-**Come on, we've seen this before. Girl acts sweet, just to hide her horrible, evil insides. I'd bet you anything that if you took any one of Skye's confessional's it be full of hateful, nasty comments.

**Skye-**I'm going to draw dinosaurs on my blanket!

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

The sun had set and the team had huddled together around the debris of their shelter.

"This is the worst thing I've ever been through," Sharidan growled. "How did you let his happen!?"

"Well, I didn't exactly see you jumping to help," Sebastian pointed out.

"Exactly, so I can't be blamed," Sharidan replied.

"There's only one person to blame here," Loren pointed out. "And that's the one who sabotaged it."

"Who we still have not determined the identity of!" Hilary added.

"I can't believe you guys are just loafing around in defeat," Strike scoffed bitterly. "Let's get back to work and fix this!"

The team glanced at each other before hearing a low roar.

"Nope, nope, nope, not going to happen!" Theodore cried as he curled up into a ball.

"Guys, we're going to have to just call it a night and accept this," Reuvan said. "It's not an ideal start, but we'll have to work on it tomorrow."

"I'm sure this just reminds you of the hellhole you call home," Sharidan scoffed.

"I'm not even going to bother arguing," Reuvan scoffed tiredly.

"Because you know it's true," Sharidan replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Reuvan-**I really do think I have a good team, a lot of them seem to be hardworking people…but it's the weak links that really hurt us…that and I do wish these people would start listening to me.

**Hilary-**Okay, I've made some notes…first of all, I need to create my own evil lair so I can continue to destroy the shelter and not have it affect me…

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

The team took a look at their shelter just as the sun disappeared.

"Well, good job team, I think it will do," Caleb said.

"I made blankets!" Skye exclaimed as she held a sheet of leaves tied together.

A slight gust of wind sent them scattering.

"Aw," Skye sighed in defeat.

"It's the thought that counts," Irene declared without a hint of sincerity.

"We're still missing two people though," Neil pointed out.

Caleb looked up at the night sky with worry in his face.

"That took a lot longer than I'd hoped," he remarked.

Before they had to make a decision, though, Jacquie pointed out at some approaching figures.

"I think they're coming!" she exclaimed.

"Oh good, you got the shelter done," Jodi exclaimed before flopping beneath it. "Thanks guys."

Irene gave her a disapproving look.

"So you guys built this?" Roy remarked.

"Yeah," Caleb said. "Don't worry, there's room for all of us."

"I'd rather sleep in the open, knowing you buffoons, it's probably going to collapse on us at the first touch," Roy said while sitting down under the shelter.

"So it's official, you're just complaining for the sake of it," Jacquie remarked.

"Alright, guys, it's been a good first day," Caleb said. "Let's get some rest and get ready for tomorrow."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Allen-**So, Roy and Jodi just show up and get to enjoy the product of all our…mostly MY…hard work. After doing absolutely nothing! Thanks for volunteering as first and second boots, guys.

**Neil-**Well…I hope this doesn't sound too mean, but I am glad that there are some bigger targets than me out here. I did all I could on helping out with the shelter…it wasn't all that much, but it was more than Jodi and Roy ended up doing.

* * *

(Switcheroni Island)

Blaineley and Chef stood beneath the flag pole in the center of the dark island.

"And that concludes our first day!" Blaineley exclaimed. "The teams are both finding out that this game will not be easy. Whether it's the strain of the island itself, or rather the difficulty of managing nine other players, no one's getting out of this unscratched."

"Tomorrow," Chef said, "We will have our first challenge…immunity or reward? Reality of Virtual? Find out soon."

"But more importantly," Blaineley said, "what will Switcheroni Island bring for us? Will it be a race for my glorious idol? Will someone already take the chance to flip teams? That's coming up too."

"This is just the beginning," Chef said, "so keep watching…"

"Total…Drama…Switcheroni!" Blaineley finished.

_Teams:_

_Team Cheftastic_

Strike

Sharidan

Reuvan

Cerise

Lynne

Noriko

Theodore

Sebastian

Hilary

Loren

_Team Blaineriffic:_

Caleb

Allen

Skye

Roy

Jacquie

Jodi

Irene

Neil

Rudy

Orchid

_Author's Note: And that concludes the premiere! No elimination this ep, just want to give a chance to introduce everyone and get a feel for them. Feel free to let me know any early favorites, hated, or any other predictions!_


	3. I'm not even trying that hard

_Author's Note: Here's the first elimination round of the season. Thought I ought to at least get that far within the first weekend. I'll be back to school for another week, but after that I'll have more time to hopefully keep this rolling._

Chef and Blaineley stood beneath the flagpole at Switcheroni Island.

"Welcome back!" Blaineley exclaimed dramatically. "This is…Total…Drama…Switcheroni!"

"Last time," Chef said, "we brought in 20 new freaks to compete. The two teams were Team Cheftastic—"

"Which no one cares about because it's all about Team Blaineriffic!" Blaineley butted in. "On my team there were such stars as the natural leader, Caleb, the blind girl with mysterious abilities, Orchid, and the cheerleader set on working on her anger issues, Irene."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda," Chef scoffed, "Back to my team, we've got the spineless coward, Theodore, the misunderstood punk, Reuvan, and the troublemaking drama-whore, Hilary."

"Over on Blaineriffic, Rudy was already set to work causing problems," Blaineley said, "he got into luck when Jacquie figured him out and offered to be his assistant…but he didn't seem so interested."

"Cheftastic is turning into Lynne vs Strike, both wanting to control the team," Chef said, "Cerise is also keen to get her two cents in…and Sebastian would be leader if he had it his way…and Sharidan seems to see herself as the head honcho…pretty much everyone wants to lead on that team."

"So now, today we've got another episode for you, and it's the first challenge of the season," Blaineley exclaimed.

"The flags will tell us what to expect," Chef said, "but it's going to be wild either way."

"So get ready for another episode," Blaineley finished, "of Total Drama Switcheroni!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Having no shelter, the team had slept out in the open, huddled up however they could get comfortable. Waking, many of them looked miserable.

"Oh that was not a good sleep," Cerise moaned as she got up and stretched her back.

"Looks like you slept better than Sharidan at least," Lynne said as she pointed over to the wealthy girl who was hunched over her knees with her eyes wide open, looking at though she hadn't slept a second.

"That was…the worst thing I have ever had to go through in my life!" Sharidan said trembling with rage.

"Hey, guys…where is like…half of our team?" Cerise asked as she looked around the camp.

There were only five remaining: Lynne, Cerise, Reuvan, Sharidan, and Hilary.

"They probably wanted to get away from you," Hilary said. "Because you suck…souls down to Hell with you!"

"Look, the flag is up," Reuvan said while pointing at Switcheroni Island.

It revealed three flags, silver, blue, and green.

"What does it mean?" he asked as he strained his mind.

"Silver is Immunity," Lynne recited, "green means the challenge will be in reality…and if I recall…Blue means that the idol is on the island."

"You don't suppose that all the others went searching for it already?" Cerise asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Lynne remarked.

"I can't believe how selfish that is," Reuvan scoffed. "What ever happened to getting to work on the shelter first thing in the morning?"

Lynne just gave a shrug as if this wasn't surprising in the slightest.

"Well, someone's got to get to work on rebuilding the shelter," Cerise said. "Looks like it's up to us."

"Finally, a good suggestion," Sharidan remarked. "You'd better work fast, and I don't want any second-rate craftsmanship."

"Can you guys believe this lazy chick?" Hilary scoffed. "Jokes on you, princess, you're going to be voted out before the shelter is even done!"

"Oh right, right, when you're the one who destroyed it in the first place," Sharidan spat.

"And I'd do it again if I have to!" Hilary snapped back.

"So you confess!" Sharidan exclaimed.

"I don't think we'll be getting any help from those two," Cerise whispered to Reuvan and Lynne.

"Looks like it's the three of us then," Lynne said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Reuvan-**Cerise and Lynne seem like some of the more level-headed people out here. They're actually willing to talk to me, and that's a start. Unfortunately, time looks like it's going to be more about work than getting the chance to talk.

**Cerise-**I know that we're all in the game, but I still can't believe that five of our own teammates would deserve us with all this work to search for that precious idol.

**Hilary-**Sharidan is so getting voted out at the first shot we get, she's absolutely useless and I'm going to make everyone see that…if I can't make her quit first.

**Sharidan-**Sure, I'm not doing any work, but don't these mongrels understand that I have a far more delicate body? I need to recuperate from that miserable first night.

* * *

(Switcheroni Island)

Strike trudged through the savage island, while Sebastian and Theodore trailed behind.

"Oh…I don't want to be out here…" Theodore whimpered while trembling. "It's scary…"

"Come on, buddy," Sebastian said. "Don't you want to face your fears?"

"N-not if it'll get me killed," Theodore stuttered

"No one's getting killed," Sebastian reassured. "And besides, just think, if we find that idol we'll be able to use it save our entire team from an elimination. Don't you want to be the one to bring that back to them?"

"I g-guess," Theodore said.

"That's the spirit," Sebastian said as he slapped him on the back. "Now stick with me, and keep your eyes open."

Strike got down on the ground and began brushing through shrubs, lifting up rocks, peering through rocks.

"This island is so big," he said. "And we're supposed to find one little totem in here?"

"I found it, I found it!" someone exclaimed.

Noriko came running out of the woods with her hands cupped over something.

"You found it!?" Strike gasped. "You seriously found it already!?"

"Ta-da!" Noriko exclaimed as she held out a twisted rock.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the totem," Strike remarked dryly.

"Really? But it looks so neat and pretty," Noriko said. "If I were a host I would totally make this my immunity idol."

"But you're not," Strike said as he tossed the rock away.

"Ow!" Sebastian cried as he was hit in the forehead.

"Aiieee! We're under attack!" Theodore cried as he dropped to the ground.

Just then, Loren emerged from the bushes.

"Noriko, come quick!" Loren exclaimed. "You're going to love these flowers I found!"

"Ooh, let me see, let me see!" Noriko exclaimed.

"We don't have ti—" Strike tried to call, but Noriko already left him behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Strike-**While I need to rely on my time being its strongest for this part of the game, having the idol in my hands will benefit me for the long term. And I've got to start thinking about that now, I've got to be ready for the endgame even now at the start.

**Sebastian-**I've decided to take Theodore under my wing. The kid will get to see how it's done and have a great role model like me, maybe learn to step up a bit and gain some courage. I could see us really helping each other out.

**Theodore-**I do want to get the chance to strengthen up a bit…but I'm just so worried about all the many bad things that could happen! It is nice of Sebastian to try to help, though, I'm glad to have someone like him looking out for me.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

As the sun rose over this team, they emerged from their shelter and began to spread out, beginning their first full day on the island.

"Okay, guys, I think Allen said something about searching for food," Caleb said. "Irene, why don't you get us started on a fire? We might need it."

"Fine, sure, I can do that," Irene said dismissively.

Irene gathered up some sticks and piled them into a pit. She then grabbed a pair of rocks and began to scrape them together aggressively. After some persistence, she found her efforts coming up fruitlessly.

"Ugh, come on!" Irene growled.

"Oh, you're not going to accomplish anything with that form," Jodi remarked. "Let me show you."

She placed her hand over Irene's and directed her in the smooth motion.

"Now, you try it," Jodi said.

Irene scraped the rocks together skeptically. She got a spark and soon a fire was growing in the sticks.

"Uh…thanks," Irene said before adding under her breath, "even though it was probably just a coincidence."

"Has anyone seen Roy?" Caleb asked.

"He left, early in the morning, before any of you awoke," Orchid explained. "I would have spoken to him…but he's surrounded himself in a thick wall of outer loathing…I do feel it's best not to go near him."

"Well someone has to go get him," Irene remarked. "That moocher isn't getting by without doing any work."

"Good luck finding someone willing to spend any time with that guy," Jodi remarked.

"I'll do it! Me, me, me!" Skye exclaimed as she ran out of the shelter. "Yaaay!"

"Um…okay then," Jodi remarked before shrugging.

Skye ran out into the field until she found Roy sulking by himself.

"Roooooooy!" Skye exclaimed. "Oh Rooooy! Where are you!?"

"Ugh, can't you people leave me alone?" Roy groaned. "I'm trying to do my part by being as far away from you so I'm not tempted to shatter your fragile egos."

"Aw, you sound like you could use a hug," Skye exclaimed.

"That is the last possible thing I could need," Roy replied but Skye already pulled him into a tight embrace. "Let go of me this instant!"

"Don't worry, I'll be your best friend and you'll never ever ever have to feel grumpy again!" Skye exclaimed.

"I can assure you, it's quite the opposite," Roy said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roy-**Every time I see someone like Skye on the previous shows I'm incredibly tempted to just cover my ears and scream until they're gone. Being an imbecile is not cute! But of course with a pretty face everyone just goes ga-ga over the local escaped mental patient. I guess the moral here is as long as you look sweet it's okay to have the mental capacity of a three year old.

**Skye-**Roy is always so mean…I think it's because no one likes him. But he has nothing to worry about now, because I'll like him and I'll be his best friend and we'll frolic through the flowers and there will be birds flying in the air and we'll share cotton candy and it will just be the best thing ever!

* * *

(Switcheroni Island)

Rudy had left behind his team to search the island for the idol.

"Heh, those morons are really just going to pass this up?" he chuckled to himself.

He began to kick along the ground, turning up rocks and sifting through bushes.

"Well, hi there," Jacquie exclaimed as she popped out of a bush from behind him. "Fancy running into you here…except not really because obviously someone with a mind such as yours wouldn't be wasting any time with camp work when there was an idol to be found."

"I—" Rudy began to say.

"I had the exact same thought, of course," Jacquie continued. "Just think of the potential power to hold with something like that."

"Sure," Rudy said. "Let's go ahead and start looking for this thing."

The two began to spread out along the island, searching through all the crevices they could find.

"Whoa, check this out," Jacquie remarked as she looked down at a deep pit. "Can you just imagin—"

Suddenly she received a blow to the head from a harsh swing of a branch. She tumbled painfully down into the pit. She tried to cling to the sides, but found it crumbling in her hands.

"Oh, oops," Rudy giggled. "Looks like you'll be stuck down there for some time…don't worry, I'll be sure to tell everyone how you planned to hold the idol for yourself. That'll be sure to earn you some villain cred."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jacquie-**Honestly…Rudy is going about this all wrong. Sure, he can spare any mercy…but just think of how much more dangerous he could be if he actually let me help him!

**Rudy-**I wouldn't want Jacquie to feel like I'm picking on her, I want everyone to suffer equally…but she's just making it so easy, it's too much fun!

* * *

(Switcheroni Island, Elsewhere)

"Check it out, check it out!" Loren exclaimed as he presented a bouquet of beautifully coloured flowers.

"So pretty!" Noriko exclaimed.

"I know right!" Loren laughed.

"What do we do now!?" Noriko asked eagerly.

"Hm….oh, oh, I've got an idea!" Loren exclaimed. "Why don't we make this tree a necklace? It'll look so much prettier and I'm sure it'll be so happy!"

"Yay!" Noriko cheered.

Loren began threading the flowers together to make a necklace, but found he didn't have nearly enough.

"Don't worry!" Noriko said. "I'll find some more!"

Noriko ran back into the depths of the island in search of more flowers. Meanwhile, not too far away, Strike, Sebastian, and Theodore continued to search with no avail.

"This is hopeless," Theodore sighed as he sat down on a rock. "Maybe we should just head back."

"Wrong," Sebastian said as he bonked Theodore on this head. "We're not giving up! What kind of attitude is that?"

"You know, boys," Strike said as he approached them. "I thought maybe we could talk."

"Oh?" Sebastian said as he turned to face him. "What's up?"

"Just seeing you guys out here…I really like your go get'em attitude," Strike said. "The three of us out here today…we could make this into a habit."

"I…don't follow," Theodore asked.

"I'm talking about working together," Strike said. "The three of us could all help each other out. Idols, challenges, votes, we'd be an unstoppable team."

"Hell yeah!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

"So…like an alliance?" Theodore asked uncertainly. "Yeah…o-okay…that sounds smart."

"Great, then it's settled," Strike declared.

"Did someone say alliance!?" Noriko exclaimed as she came out from the bushes. "Cool! Can I join!?"

"Uh…did you overhear that whole conversation?" Strike asked awkwardly.

"No, silly, I wasn't spying on you," Noriko laughed. "But I heard that you were making an alliance, and I think that's such a really cool idea and really smart and I want to join too!"

"Um…sure, yes, okay," Strike replied. "You can join."

"Yay!" Noriko cheered before Strike covered her mouth.

"But! It's a secret…so you can't tell anyone, got it?" Strike said.

Noriko nodded dumbly before miming zipping her mouth shut.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Strike-**Sebastian and Theodore both seem a little…lost in their own ways. They need guidance, they need someone who will scoop them up and offer them protection. I'll be able to get them under my control easily and then that's just two free votes…but then Noriko had to butt her head in. She's a lot more unpredictable and not to mention…not exactly someone I want to keep around…but she's in now and if she stays loyal then this is just her lucky day.

**Theodore-**Wow…an alliance…already? I didn't think I'd end up in any of these…especially not on the second day…but looks like that worked out for me…at least I should be safe from being voted out now…

**Noriko-**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, my very own first alliance! (flaps arms in excitement) I can't wait to tell Loren—oh no! (she covers her mouth in shock) It's a secret alliance! I wonder if that includes Loren…(she glanced around uncertainly)

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Allen was walking through the forest. He spotted some plump red fruits hanging from a tree and began to climb up to grab them.

"Hey, wait up!" someone called.

He glanced down to see Neil running after him.

"What are you doing out here?" Allen asked.

"I want to help," Neil said. "I heard you were looking for food; I want to prove I can do something too."

"Alright, here," Allen said. "I'm going to throw down some of these fruits and you catch them."

"Got it!" Neil exclaimed as he got into position.

Allen shook the branch and the red fruits began to drop. Neil scurry to grab them all by stretching out his shirt.

"Wow, these look good," he remarked as Allen dropped down from the tree. "Let's go find some more."

"Nah, this is good," Allen said as he grabbed a fruit and took a bite from it.

"Oh…but…this is hardly enough for the whole team," Neil said as he glanced down at the few fruits they'd gather.

"Ha, you got it all wrong, kid…pretty adorable," Allen laughed. "We don't owe these others anything…we got these fruits ourselves."

"So…so we're just not going to bring any back?" Neil asked.

"Well, think about it…if we bring back a whole supply, they're going to expect us to do that every day," Allen said. "But look at these guys…most of them probably wouldn't be able to even make it past the camp without getting lost…two of them couldn't even make it TO the camp without getting lost."

"Oh...okay…" Neil replied.

"Hey, come on, don't doubt me here, it's smart," Allen replied. "Once these people realize how much they need us, they'll come to respect us a whole lot more…and that'll put us right on top of that team. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah…" Neil remarked sprouting a grin, "Yeah, it is."

"That's the spirit," Allen said punching him in the arm.

Neil returned the gesture with a light tap on Allen's arm.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Allen-**Obviously, that little twerp is just as useless as the rest of them, but I've got him on my side now. He seems desperate enough. And from there, I can easily take control of this team.

**Neil-**It seems mean…but yeah, Allen is right, nice guys finish last. I've got to start pulling aggressive moves like this before anyone else gets the chance to push me around.

* * *

(Later, Switcheroni Island)

Chef blared an piercing airhorn while he and Blaineley waited under the flagpole.

"Challenge time!" Blaineley called. "Get over here!"

From the one side, Team Cheftastic arrived. Those of them that were already on Switcheroni Island reunited with those that had stayed behind.

"Well, thanks a lot for all the help you did on the shelter," Sharidan scoffed snidely at the other five. "We didn't even have time to find food."

"And I'm sure you were working your butt off," Strike replied sarcastically.

"At least I was there," Sharidan retorted.

"Team Blaineriffic," Chef remarked, "looks like you're missing some members."

The team looked around to see that Jacquie, Skye, and Roy were all still absent. Skye and Roy brought up the rear eventually. Skye was dragging him along while he resisted.

"Come ooooon, it'll be fun!" Skye sang.

"No, no it won't be," Roy replied. "It'll be dangerous, maybe even deadly, the fact that you got to it so willingly just proves everything I've said about you so far."

"We're still missing Jacquie," Irene remarked. "What happened to her?"

"I'm…fine!" a bruised Jacquie said as she climbed out of a pit. "Just fine."

"Alright, you're all here now," Blaineley said. "And it's time for us to start our very first challenge of the season!"

"As you can see," Chef said as he pointed up at the flag, "this challenge won't have any of that fancy virtual tech…it's all out here in the real world."

"But more importantly," Blaineley said, "it's for immunity, which means the losing team will be voting someone out! That person will be the first person eliminated from Total Drama Switcheroni…not a title you want to have."

"Here's how this challenge will work," Chef said. "We've got 5 rounds, each will be done by two people from each team. Complete the task and you'll earn your team a point. Best 3 out of 5 wins immunity and is safe, while the losers will be sending someone home."

"Let's just take a minute to set up the pairs," Blaineley said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Strike-**My team may have some weak links, but it's important that we all pull off this win together. We need to get started on the right foot.

**Roy-**Yes, yes, go ahead you psychopaths, please try to kill me in the most painful way possible, I don't care because I'm a brainless dolt!

**Noriko-**I don't want to have to vote, that's scary! I'll just have to be extra sure to win this!

**Jodi-**Looking at our team…yeah, I think we got this…but in case we don't, it's not like there's much reason to worry.

* * *

"The first round!" Blaineley announced, "One member from each team will where a basket strapped to their back, the other member will have a ball which they need to get in their opponent's basket. First team to do so wins the first point."

"From Team Cheftastic it's Theodore with the basket and Sebastian with the ball," Chef announced, "And from Team Blaineriffic it's Irene with the basket and Neil with the ball."

"P-please go easy on me," Theodore stuttered.

"Don't listen to him!" Sebastian scoffed. "We aren't afraid of you! We're going hard!"

"Oh…I wish you didn't say that," Theodore whimpered.

"Begin!" Blaineley exclaimed.

Sebastian instantly charged at Irene who stood her ground.

"Making this easy for me, I see," Sebastian chuckled.

"Back off!" Irene barked as she delivered a punch to his stomach.

"Oof!" Sebastian sobbed before dropping to the ground.

"Irene is playing on the offensive," Chef noted, "Theodore…not so much."

"Please don't hurt me!" Theodore cried as he ran in panicking circles.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Neil said. "I just want to win this challenge."

Theodore sobbed and started to climb up a tree. Neil sighed and followed after him. Sebastian meanwhile had gotten up and saw Irene still standing over him. He prepared to throw his ball, but received a kick between the legs.

"Ai!" he cried before collapsing against a tree.

"Learn your place," Irene spat.

Theodore was scurrying along a branch, Neil looked up at him from below.

"Whoa-aah!" Theodore cried as he lost his balance and crashed down onto Neil.

The ball conveniently fit right into his basket.

"And just like that!" Blaineley announced, "Team Blaineriffic starts out on the lead!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**And that's how it's done!

**Sebastian-**Uh…not exactly making a good impression…but that girl was crazy. You'll have to excuse me for being a gentleman and trying to give her a fair chance.

* * *

"Round 2!" Chef announced. "Two of you will have to hold on to a tree. It's your opponents' job to break you off of the tree and drag you back to their team."

"Holding on for the teams it's Noriko and Jodi," Blaineley announced, "and trying to get them down, it's Reuvan and Caleb."

"Good luck," Caleb said to Reuvan who just gave him a slight nod.

Noriko scurried up her tree eagerly.

"You're never getting me down!" she exclaimed as she hugged the branch with her whole body. "Never ever!"

Jodi meanwhile had positioned herself on a branch and then flipped over, crossing her legs around it and hanging upside-down.

"I dare you to try getting me out of this knot," she chuckled lightly.

"Ready?" Chef said. "Go!"

Both boys ran for their trees and began to climb up them. Caleb reached Noriko and tried to pry her off.

"No, nope, no, not going to happen, I won't let go!" Noriko exclaimed as she held on with all her might.

"Come on," Caleb said as he tugged at her body. "You can't hold on forever."

"Yes I can!" Noriko challenged.

Reuvan meanwhile was trying to shake Jodi from her position.

"Ha, nice try," Jodi scoffed. "I've had to hold position much tighter than this, you're out of your league."

"Maybe…" Reuvan said, "but maybe there's another way to do this."

Reuvan hopped on the branch and caused it to start to snap.

"Hey…what are you doing?" Jodi asked nervously.

The branch broke and both of them dropped to the ground. Jodi still tied up in her position. Seeing this, Caleb tried harder to get Noriko down as quick as he could. He managed pry off her arm, only to have her snap at him and bite his hand.

"Ow! Did you just bite me!?" Caleb cried.

Reuvan by now was dragging Jodi helplessly along the ground. He dropped her off at his team and presented with his hands.

"Congratulations, Cheftastic, you've tied up the score!" Blaineley announced.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noriko-**Yay, go me!

**Jodi-**Well…I'd still like to see anyone else from my team do something like that.

* * *

The teams had moved to the rushing river now.

"For round 3," Chef explained, "two of you will be in boats and have to paddle across this river to reach the finish line. Two of you will be using these poles to try to knock your opponent out of their boat before they reach the end."

"In the boats," Blaineley announced, "it's Jacquie and Lynne! With the poles, it's Rudy and Sharidan!"

Already the girls in the boats were being rocked from side to side by the raging current.

"Begin!" Chef announced.

Lynne and Jacquie began to stroke madly. They worked hard to fight against the current. Several times they were thrust harshly to the sides.

"Whooa…aaah," Jacquie exclaimed as she teetered dangerously close to the water several times.

Lynne kept her focus and managed to pull ahead.

"Ow!" she cried as she was prodded in the face by Rudy.

Rudy continued to jab at her. Despite Lynne's attempts to dodge, she received several more blows to the face and body. She clenched her teeth and continued to keep moving. Her distraction, though, allowed Jacquie to pull ahead.

"Why aren't you stopping her!?" Lynne snapped at Sharidan.

"Just focus on your job," Sharidan retorted.

Sharidan jabbed at Jacquie, but without much conviction, and once Jacquie got out of reach, she didn't bother to chase after her. Lynne just grumbled to herself and began paddling harder to catch up. She managed to gain speed and keep Rudy off of her back. She closed in on Jacquie.

"Hey, Rudy!" Jacquie exclaimed. "Watch this!"

Jacquie attempted to use her oar to knock Lynne out of her boat. However, her shift in weight caused her boat to flip over instead, dumping Jacquie into the river.

"Ooh, sabotaging your own team," Rudy remarked, "That's taking a page right out of Scott's book."

"And Jacquie is out!" Blaineley exclaimed. "Meaning that Team Cheftastic takes the lead with two points."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**Sharidan was absolutely useless out there. Sure, we still got the point, but no thanks to her.

**Rudy-**Jacquie…what are you doing? (laughs) It's like she wants to be sent home first…(giggles) I'd miss her though, no one else makes me laugh like she does.

* * *

"Round 4!" Chef announced. "While we're at the river, we'll continue to make use of it. Two of you will be given fishing rods. We've filled the water with collections from Chris's wardrobe. You just need to hook one and pull it in to win. The other two will be in the water, trying to keep your hook from grabbing anything."

"With the fishing rods," Blaineley announced, "it's Strike and Orchid! In the water, it's Loren and Skye!"

"Good luck," Orchid said to Strike. "But please, don't try so hard."

"I'm not going easy on you," Strike laughed.

"Oh no, I don't mean it like that," Orchid said. "I mean you don't have to feel the need to exert yourself. It could be quite damaging overall."

Strike just shrugged and ignored her.

"Whee!" Skye exclaimed as she cannonballed into the water.

Loren followed after her in a swan dive. The water around him began to sparkle as his glittery makeup washed off.

"Awesome!" he explained as he splashed the water around.

"Ready?" Chef said. "Begin!"

Strike instantly cast out his line and tried to snag something.

"Aaah!" Skye exclaimed before diving after the line.

Strike came up empty-handed and tried again. Orchid meanwhile wasn't even casting out her line. She seemed to be in deep thought. As Strike cast his line out again, he almost snagged one of Chris's shirts. However, Skye dived in the way, resulting in her hair getting stuck in the hook.

"Waaaa—blurrggghh—aaaah!" she cried while being pulled through the water.

"Let go!" Strike grunted.

"I ca-uggggh-aaan't!" Skye cried.

"Look at this, look at this!" Loren exclaimed as he emerged from the water holding one of Chris's necklaces. "How cool is that!?"

"Pay attention to the task at hand!" Strike barked.

"Aw, come on, she's not even doing anything," Loren laughed.

At that moment, Orchid made one smooth motion, casting her line, grabbing her target, and reeling in an old shoe.

"Orchid scores for Team Blaineriffic!" Blaineley exclaimed. "It's all tied up now!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Strike-**Goddammit! This challenge could have been over by the third round if our team would get it together. I can't carry all their slack!

**Loren-**Okay…how was I supposed to see that coming!? She was just sitting there…and besides, who could focus with treasures like this lying around (cuddles against the necklaces).

* * *

"For the final round," Blaineley said, "this will determine the results. Team Cheftastic wins and you guys are safe, Team Blaineriffic wins and you're safe. Here's how it will work. Two people will be placed in the trees with an arsenal of water balloons…except they'll be filled with the paint of your team colours. You're going to drop them down at your opponents. Whoever gets hit with the opposite team's colour will lose the round and that team will go to an elimination ceremony."

"In the trees," Chef announced, "it's Hilary and Roy! On the ground, Allen and Cerise!"

"Oh how convenient," Roy remarked. "Put me last, that way if I lose these morons won't have to actually use their brains and just all agree to vote me out."

"If we lose, you're getting voted out," Jacquie retorted, "but that's not the reason why."

"I hope you DO lose!" Hilary laughed. "And then you get voted out! Because, news flash: You suck!"

"Ready?" Chef announced. "Begin!"

Hilary and Roy began to rain the balloons down on their opponents.

"Wah! Oh! Ah!" Cerise cried every few seconds as she hopped from side to side.

"Will you cut that out, I'm not even trying that hard," Roy groaned.

Hilary eventually got bored with her task and changed her target.

"Hey, heads up, loser boy!" she laughed before pelting Roy right in the face with a balloon.

Roy was knocked over the edge as paint splattered over his face. He was just able to desperately cling onto the branch before plummeting.

"Bullseye!" Hilary cheered.

"You could have killed me!" Roy screamed.

"Really? I should have tried harder then," Hilary remarked.

"You think this is a joke?" Roy growled as he crawled back up. "You think that killing people just to get some screentime is a laughing matter. Do you have no sense of morality at all? You are an absolute psychopath if this weren't on some corrupt TV series you'd be locked up with several life sentences, you vile, heartless, sadistic monst—"

Roy received another balloon of paint to his face. This time he didn't lose his balance though.

"And you're not even paying attention to me," Roy hissed before grabbing the balloons of his own. "That's it…Die die die die die! You stupid pathetic fake horrible person! You are nothing but a whiny little brat! You think you're some big star, you think that being "evil" makes you special! You think that you can treat the lives of others with no decency at all just because you're some big "villain!" Well, I've got news for you, you're wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! You are a waste of space!"

As he screamed, Roy bombarded Hilary with paint balloons relentlessly. She was covered in red paint in no time.

"Uh guys…we've kinda got a challenge," Allen called up at the two fighting in the tree.

"Yeah…can we move it along?" Cerise asked.

The two continued to fight. Allen and Cerise just shrugged at each other. Eventually, Hilary broke off a branch and wielded it like a bat.

"Get ready for this!" she exclaimed as she swung and deflected one of the oncoming balloons.

The balloon dropped and splattered over Cerise.

"Ha, I meant to do that!" Hilary exclaimed. "…maybe."

"Cerise is out!" Blaineley exclaimed. "Congratulations, Team Blaineriffic, I knew you could do it! Team Cheftastic…you guys failed, and one of you will be paying the price."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Strike-**Horrible start! We need to make sure this doesn't happen again! Fine, I'll just remove our weak links and carry on stronger than ever.

**Noriko-**Oh no! I tried my best…but it wasn't enough!

**Theodore-**Oh no, oh no…I'm probably going to get blamed for this!

**Hilary-**Ha, some sucker who isn't me is going home!

**Caleb-**Yes! That was a close one, but a victory is just what we need. We're starting off on the right foot and I love it!

**Skye-**Wooo, teamwork!

**Jodi-**Roy had better be grateful.

**Roy-**I just won my team that challenge, but do they care? Do you see the circling around me to shower me with praise? No! But if I had lost, oh no, then it would have been all I'd hear for the rest of the day. Hypocrites!

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Strike, Noriko, Sebastian, and Theodore had all gathered around the rocks.

"Tough break, guys," Sebastian sighed. "We all tried out best."

"No," Strike replied. "Not true in the slightest. Some of us tried hard, others were nothing but anchors holding us down."

"U-um…was I one of them?" Theodore asked nervously.

"You weren't the worst," Strike said. "I think it's obvious to everyone on this tribe who needs to go home."

"Ooh, ooh, pick me!" Noriko exclaimed as she hopped up and down with her hand in the air.

"Uh…Noriko?" Strike said.

"Is it Hilary!?" Noriko said.

"Uh…yes, that is correct," Strike replied.

"Yay!" Noriko cheered.

"This should be unanimous no problem," Strike said. "She's brought this upon herself."

"She won't be missed," Sebastian said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Strike-**We're lucky to have such an easy boot. Getting rid of Hilary shouldn't cause any ripples at all.

**Sebastian-**Hilary, I don't know what you were thinking coming into this game, but you've ruined any chance you have and I will gladly get rid of you.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reuvan, Cerise, and Lynne had gathered together.

"So, I guess this vote is really simple," Cerise said. "It's been a universal agreement that Hilary goes home first right from the first minute."

"Well…it doesn't necessarily have to go down that way," Lynne said.

"Huh?" Cerise asked.

"Well, has Sharidan really done any of value anyways?" Lynne asked. "She's useless around camp, she's useless in the challenge, it's like she doesn't even want to be here. Plus, she's already stinking rich."

"Wait…you're saying we should vote out Sharidan instead?" Reuvan asked.

"It's a possibility," Lynne said with a shrug. "I just don't think we need to automatically assume Hilary is the biggest dead-weight, when Sharidan is just as bad."

"It's true, Sharidan does seem like she could be a handful too," Cerise said. "I don't know how much more of her nagging I can take."

"I'd be okay with it," Reuvan said. "If this is the way people want to go."

"We'll need to get a few other people on board to have the votes to do it," Lynne said. "I'm sure Hilary will gladly send her out…"

"Hi guys!" Loren exclaimed as he skipped over to the group. "What's up?"

"Oh well we were just talking about the vote," Cerise said.

"Yes, what would you think of voting out Sharidan?" Lynne asked.

"The glitter hater!?" Loren declared fiercely. "You can count me in!"

"Great," Lynne said.

"I'll go tell the others now!" Loren said as he took off.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**Why am I changing the vote? Well, it's obvious that we do need strength, so I'm not going to go after Strike…yet. But if I can't have that, then at least I'd like to take the power of control into my hands. Once Sharidan leaves, Hilary will still be the obvious boot, and that's one more free round for me.

**Loren-**Sharidan shouldn't have said all those mean things about glitter! Now she's going to pay the price for it!

* * *

Loren raced over to Noriko and waved at her.

"Hey, hey, what is it!?" Noriko exclaimed as she hopped over.

"I've got big news!" Loren exclaimed. "We're voting out Sharidan now!"

"What…really?" Noriko gasped. "How come?"

"I don't know," Loren laughed. "But people want her gone now and I don't like her one bit, so let's do it!"

"Okay, if you say so!" Noriko said.

Noriko then ran off to catch up with Strike.

"Hey, hey!" she said as she tugged at his sleeve.

"What now?" Strike grunted.

"There's been a change in plan!" Noriko announced. "We need to vote out Sharidan now!"

"What! Why!?" Strike demanded.

"People want it to be her now," Noriko shrugged. "Apparently it's in motion."

"Who's putting this into motion!?" Strike demanded. "Who did you hear this from!?"

"It's…just what Loren said…" Noriko said getting nervous now. "Did…I do something wrong?"

"People can't just change the vote like that," Strike spat. "They didn't even talk to me. What did you tell him?"

"I…I said we'd do it," Noriko said.

"Well, you're not!" Strike said. "You aren't changing our plan just because someone else told you to!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noriko-**I'm scared! I thought we could all just agree on the vote, but now people are getting mad, and I don't know what's happening.

**Strike-**People are trying to make power moves already!? What is this!? Fine, Loren will have to be dealt with! He's clearly got no respect for my authority and I can't have that!

* * *

"Hey, guess what?" Hilary said as she walked up to Sharidan who was brushing her hair under the side of the shelter. "You're going home!"

"Is that so?" Sharidan replied.

"It is!" Hilary said while flicking a clump of dirt in her face. "Unless you want to quit now and save yourself in the embassement."

"You're the only one who's going home," Sharidan replied.

"No, you," Hilary retorted.

"You're going home," Sharidan said.

"No, you're going home!" Hilary echoed.

"No, you're going home!" Sharidan argued.

"No, YOU'RE going home!" Hilary shouted.

"No, I am not going home, because you are, in fact, going home!" Sharidan declared. "End of story, no more, that's it! Talk to you never."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**Hilary is so delusional. Even if someone was leaving before her, you can bet it wouldn't be me. But the very prospect of that is laughable!

**Hilary-**Sharidan is going to be so crushed when she loses. It'll be great!

* * *

(Elimination Ceremony)

Team Cheftastic sat on stools set up at the edge of Switcheroni Island. Blaineley and Chef stood before them. Behind the two hosts hung several straw dummies, all clearly meant to represent the ten contestants. Noriko giggled as she saw her straw counterpart.

"What is this?" Sharidan scoffed. "Is that supposed to be me? I look nothing like that!"

"Alright, let's explain how this is going to work," Blaineley said. "We'll be having this ceremony, where you'll get to vent anything you want to say…then you will cast your votes…for each vote cast, we will put a torch beneath your obviously identical representatives. The mannequin with the most torches will be dropped into them and burned to ashes, representing your chances in this game."

"So, Team Cheftastic," Chef continued, "you lost the challenge and now you're the very first team to have to vote someone off. Let's start there."

"Well, we almost won," Noriko insisted.

"Just like the deer that my uncle ran into almost got out of the way of the truck," Sharidan scoffed.

"You are NOT one to talk," Sebastian barked. "You've done nothing for this team!"

"Where were you when we needed work on the shelter?" Sharidan asked. "And I seem to recall you spending most of the challenge taking a beating rather than getting anything done."

"At least I tried!" Sebastian spat.

"You know what? Why are we even having this?" Sharidan scoffed. "We all know who's going home: Hilary. Let's just get this vote done with."

"So there's been no other votes brought up?" Blaineley said.

"There has been," Strike said. "Apparently some people find the need to cause waves already so soon in the game."

Cerise looked around nervously at Lynne and Reuvan.

"Care to name any names?" Chef asked.

"Loren," Strike declared. "He wanted to change the vote to Sharidan. I, however, do not want someone who will spend most of their time on their own to think they can just change the vote at the drop of a hat though. So I will be voting for Loren."

Several people gasped.

"And anyone with me will be voting for him too," Strike finished.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Loren exclaimed. "What did I even do!?"

"I told you," Strike said. "You've tried to change the vote when we all had a very obvious agreement. You didn't even talk with me, so clearly you don't see me as a member of whatever alliance you have."

"I don't have any alliance!" Loren cried. "That's just what people told me! It was Lynne's idea."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Lynne replied calmly.

"Uh, Lynne, maybe we should—" Cerise tried to say but was silenced by a jab of the elbow from Lynne.

"Sure, maybe you think this move is harmless," Strike said, "but the fact is, you think you can make this change without even consulting to half your team. That sounds like a loose-cannon to me and I want to end this now."

"Uh…what about the plan to vote Hilary?" Sebastian asked uncertainly.

"Whoa, whoa, back the hell up!" Hilary interjected. "You were trying to vote out me!? ME!?"

"I don't think we need to do this," Noriko said nervously. "Loren is nice."

"Yes, thank you!" Loren exclaimed. "Tell them!"

"Lots of people seem nice to hide their sinister sides," Strike replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if Loren was just playing all of us with this character. He clearly has bigger plans in this game."

"For the last time, I didn't try to change anything!" Loren said. "I just heard it and carried the message! Why are you picking on me like this!?"

"Yet, no one else confirms this story," Strike said.

"He's definitely the mastermind," Lynne said.

"Oh uh…yeah…yeah, that," Cerise added incredibly nervously.

Reuvan just remained silent.

"Wow, you guys suck!" Loren pouted.

"I think we're all missing the important point here," Hilary said. "This douchebag thinks he can vote me off!? I am not going to tolerate this!"

No one paid any attention to her though.

"Alright…that was…interesting," Chef remarked.

"It's time to cast your votes and send someone home," Blaineley said.

Reuvan got up and walked down to the edge of the beach.

* * *

(Later)

"It is time to reveal which of you losers is the biggest loser," Chef announced.

The tension hung tightly above the team of ten.

"The first torch," Blaineley announced, "goes to…Loren!"

Loren glared at Strike as a torch was placed beneath his doll.

"Second torch," Chef said, "…Sharidan!"

"The nerve," Sharidan scoffed.

"Third torch," Blaineley announced, "…Strike!"

Strike adjusted his glasses calmly.

"That's one torch for Strike, Sharidan, and Loren," Chef said, "next torch…Sharidan!"

"Fifth torch," Blaineley said, "…Sharidan!"

"I do NOT believe this," Sharidan gasped.

"Sixth torch," Chef said, "Loren!"

"Three votes Sharidan, two votes Loren, one vote Strike," Blaineley read, "seventh torch…Sharidan!"

"Eight torch," Chef announced, "…Loren!"

"Ninth torch," Blaineley continued, "…Loren!"

"Final torch," Chef said, "if this is for either Loren or Sharidan they're gone, otherwise we have a tie. The final torch goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Loren!"

Loren's doll was dropped into the fire and burst into glitter.

"Wow…just…wow…I have no words," Loren said as he got up.

"Loren, you are the first person to be voted out of Total Drama Switcheroni," Chef declared.

Loren got up, stuck out his sparkled tongue at Strike, and walked up to the edge of the beach. A boat arrived to pick him up.

"Bye guys!" he said before throwing a handful of glitter into the air and getting on the boat to be taken out.

"So…not a very simple vote at all," Blaineley remarked. "And this is just the beginning. This tribe is already shaping up to be a wreck, and I love it! You may return to your camp!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Strike-**I can't have anyone trying to undermine my influence. Least of all on the first round. Loren, you're trying to get MY ally to change her vote, so I'll simply this for her and remove you from the equation.

**Sharidan-**Hilary will have to wait; Loren, trying to get me eliminated is not going to sit with me.

**Loren-**I don't even know what's going on! What happened there!? I guess I'll just stick with what I was told and vote Sharidan…but I don't even know what the plan is anymore.

**Lynne-**Well…that was interesting. I do hope we've still got the numbers, though. Sharidan, bye-bye.

**Sebastian-**I thought we were voting Hilary…but then Strike starts calling out Loren…a little late to be changing the plan, but we've got to stick together on this…he'd better have a good reason for this though.

**Theodore-**Oh…a-are we voting Loren now? I'm so confused, I'm so scared! What if it's me! I guess I'll vote Loren and hope for the best!

**Reuvan-**That wasn't what I wanted to happen here at all…I don't see what Strike's problem even is. But it doesn't sound like he's interested in taking out Hilary, so all that's left to do it try to keep it on Sharidan.

**Cerise-**That was…horrible (sobs) Oh…I'll vote Sharidan…let's just get this over with!

**Hilary-**Strike, you picked the wrong girl to mess with! Trying to get me eliminated? Well, let's see how you like getting unanimously voted out!

**Noriko-**I don't know, I don't know what to do! Strike is my ally and he says Loren isn't really my friend…if that's true…oh no! I'm sorry, Loren, I can't risk it!

* * *

(Switcheroni Island)

"19 remain," Blaineley declared, "Loren is the first to bite the dust and head on out."

"It was a chaotic night, that's for sure," Chef said, "What started out as a simple vote turned into a complete mess."

"What lies in store for the teams now?" Blaineley asked. "Will Cheftastic feel the consequences of that vote? Will Blaineriffic break down into strategy as well?"

"What will Switcheroni Island bring tomorrow?" Chef asked. "Will anyone switch teams? Will anyone find the idol?"

"We're just getting fired up," Blaineley said. "Be sure to check back next time to see the drama unfold on…Total…Drama…Switcheroni!"

_Teams:_

_Team Cheftastic_

Strike

Sharidan

Reuvan

Cerise

Lynne

Noriko

Theodore

Sebastian

Hilary

_Loren_

_Team Blaineriffic:_

Caleb

Allen

Skye

Roy

Jacquie

Jodi

Irene

Neil

Rudy

Orchid

_Eliminated: Loren_

_Author's Note: So there's the first elimination of the season. With Loren he was one of those character who I had and thought "There's no way I can include him in this story" because I knew he'd just be pointless...which is why he only ended up included as a first boot. For the first boot I wanted something a little different, rather than have him be over the top, I thought I'd go the opposite route and make him really under the radar and just someone who by all means should have been safe but screwed by a really unlucky situation. Obviously I didn't really have too many plans for him, he was always here just as the first one gone._


	4. Your muscles don't scare me

_Author's Note: One more chapter before I head off to school! I'm really enjoying this season so far._

"Welcome back to Total Drama Switcheroni!" Blaineley exclaimed beneath the flagpole with Chef.

"Last time," Chef said, "the two teams had their first full days here at the islands. Team Cheftastic was clearly split on those who wanted to find the idol and those who wanted to stay back to work on the shelter."

"Team Blaineriffic was more united, but not without a few kinks along the way," Blaineley added. "Despite finding food, Allen decided to limit how much he brought back and included Neil in his deal."

"Then we had our first challenge," Chef explained, "and it was for the grand prize of immunity. The race was close, but Team Blaineriffic pulled ahead sending Team Cheftastic to elimination."

"Things started out simple with everyone wanting Hilary gone," Chef said. "But Lynne got the idea to take out Sharidan instead, and when this got back to Strike he wasn't happy. In the end, though, the messenger was shot when Loren was taken out in a 5-4-1 vote."

"And a whole new slew of drama awaits the teams," Blaineley said. "Will anyone make use of the Switcheroni twist? Will we see another elimination? Find out right now on Total…Drama…Switcheroni!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

**Confessional:**

**Cerise-**Last night was just dreadful! I can't believe what a horrid turn that took! I didn't mean any harm by switching the vote to Sharidan, I thought people would be up for it, but apparently we just made a big mess of things. We even had to lie and poor Loren got taken out because of it. I feel just awful for the little guy, maybe I should have said something, I should have come clean and we could have worked the whole thing out…

* * *

The sun hadn't even risen over the camp, but Cerise was up. She had left behind the camp and was walking towards Switcheroni Island. She glanced up at the flags: Gold, Violet, and Red. The exact opposite of what they had been the previous day. She then glanced around to see if anyone was in the area. Seeing no one she crossed the bridge and stepped on to the island. Suddenly she felt someone grab her by the hood.

"And where do you think you're going?" someone asked her.

She turned around to see Lynne holding on to her.

"Oh Lynne, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Cerise sighed.

"You didn't answer my question," Lynne replied.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Cerise said. "We've got to get out of here. We've made a mess of things and made far more enemies than I'd like to have. I don't know if we're safe on this team anymore."

"And you think we'll be safer over there?" Lynne asked. "If you do that, you'll be providing them with a free boot. That's precisely what I thought when this twist was introduced, anyone who is fool enough to switch teams will be voted out instantly."

"So…you want to stay here?" Cerise asked.

"We have a chance here," Lynne insisted. "Sure, the tribe is a mess…you know what? I'm glad it is. That just means we can turn it around in our favor."

"Hm," Cerise remarked.

"It's not even an immunity round," Lynne said. "We've got time to get people back on our side."

"Alright," Cerise said. "If you're staying, I'm staying. I don't want to leave you here alone."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**Am I worried? Maybe a little, but this is nothing I can't handle. Last night proved one thing, this team if full of emotional wrecks. And we've still got both Hilary and Sharidan here. As long as we can avoid pissing people off again, those two will definitely be gone before us.

**Cerise-**I don't want to do something I'll regret…and it feels like I could do that no matter what I do. If I stay here I'm just keeping myself in the minority…but if I flip, would I just be the first target as soon as the other team lost? It's risk-risk.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

**Confessional:**

**Caleb-**Our team's been pretty strong so far and I'm impressed with our start…but there are still a few stragglers who don't seem as keen on the whole teamwork aspect. I hope to talk to a few of them and hopefully get them more into the team spirit.

* * *

Caleb left the shelter to find a group of the team hard at work with the morning chores.

"Have you seen Jacquie?" Caleb asked Orchid. "Or…not…seen…you know what I mean."

"She left to gather firewood," Orchid explained. "You could find her just over there."

"Thanks, she's been acting a bit strange lately," Caleb said. "I feel like someone should talk to her."

"You may do so," Orchid said, "but you won't accomplish much."

"Huh?" Caleb asked.

"Jacquie's attitude is only a product from her influence of Rudy," Orchid said. "If you wish to attack the stem, you'd be better off speaking with him."

"Rudy? Really? He's the one who's getting her to act so…anti-communal?" Caleb asked.

"Indeed," Orchid replied. "Rudy has a darkness around him…perhaps you do not see it, but Jacquie is susceptible to his toxin."

"Oh so…why don't you speak with him then?" Caleb asked.

"I would, but alas I fear he wouldn't hear it," Orchid said. "He's wrapped himself tightly in this wall for many years…he's chosen a path and it will not be easy to steer him off it now…but you may be the key."

"Me? What'd I do?" Caleb laughed somewhat awkwardly.

"It's not what you've done, it's what you have the potential to do," Orchid replied. "The connection between the two of you…I can see it…it's faint, but I could see it sprouting into something beautiful. If you're willing to try, you could be the best thing that Rudy need right now."

"Well…you're the wise mystical hippie girl," Caleb replied, "I guess I'll give it a shot."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Caleb-**Jacquie's been acting weird. Going off on her own, never answering any questions, and then yesterday it looked like she tried to throw the challenge on us…but Orchid says Rudy is to blame. Well, I'm not going to jump to any conclusions, but it couldn't hurt to talk to Rudy.

**Orchid-**I've seen Rudy, I've seen the deep darkness welled within his heart. It's terrifying, he seems content to embrace this side of himself…yet I've seen hope too, just a flicker, but I can tell that Caleb and him…when they speak, I can see the potential for a true friendship…and it's beautiful, it truly is. I wish for nothing more than to see it happen.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Strike stood at the edge of riverbank. He held a fishing rod in his hands and cast it out into the water.

"What are you up to?" Sharidan asked as she came up from behind him.

"Apparently you people need someone to provide food for you," Strike said. "I don't want to hear any complaining or excuse for the next upcoming challenge. I managed to sneak this fishing rod in from the last challenge, and I intend to feed this team myself if I have to."

"And it sure is convenient that there's no idol hidden today," Sharidan added. "Lest you find yourself busy with something else."

Strike turned around ready to say something when he saw that Sharidan was no longer wearing her coat, but only her grey shirt.

"What happened to your coat?" he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want it to get dirty if I'm going to be helping you catch some breakfast," Sharidan replied.

"You…want to help me?" Strike asked.

"That's what I said, dumbass," Sharidan replied sharply. "Four people almost voted me out over freaking Hilary because apparently I'm not doing enough work. Well, fine, I can show them! I can work too and then they can get off my back!"

"Do you even know how to fish?" Strike asked skeptically.

"I'll learn," Sharidan replied as she grabbed the rod out of Strike's hands.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**I was almost voted out first last night! First! Can you believe how humiliating that would be!? Now I've got to demean myself to manual labour! But it's a necessary sacrifice. I do not intend to go home, especially not over Hilary, and if it means having to work a little harder, fine, whatever, I'll do it!

**Strike-**I had hoped that this team would be self-sufficient enough…but then I remembered who I'm dealing with. I don't like having to serve for them, but alas I am reliant on their strength for my own victory in this game so I'll keep them fed and keep their strength up.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Irene spotted Neil and Allen heading out to the woods and ran after them.

"Hey, hold up you two," she called. "We need to talk."

"What is it?" Allen said clearly uninterested.

"Would you mind, you know…trying a little harder to bring back some food this time!?" Irene snapped. "You were gone pretty much the whole morning yesterday and you brought back one measly fruit for the whole tribe. I need more than that."

"Yeah, well, if you want to go out and do the work yourself then you're welcome to," Allen scoffed. "Otherwise you're going to take what you get and be grateful for it."

"Um, no, it doesn't work that way," Irene retorted. "We've all got jobs to do, and if you can't do yours right then you're useless to us."

"HA!" Allen laughed. "You're not in much position to call me useless. Hate to break to you, but most of these challenges will be physical, and who are you going to rely on for that?"

"Well, I'll have you know—" Irene began furiously before stepping back, "…that we'll just have to see when we've got our first elimination."

"Sounds like fun," Allen laughed again. "We'll call it a date."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Allen-**Seeing Irene all worked up was perfect. And it just proved my point, something as simple as food is power in this game. Irene talks tough, but I bet she'd be too worried about chipping a nail to go scavenging for her own food. If the vote was between the two of us, you can bet it ain't going to be me going home.

**Irene-**I do not believe that those two boys spent an entire morning and came back with one freaking piece of fruit! They were probably busy…I don't know, having a belching contest or other boy things…rather than doing any work. Your muscles don't scare me, Allen, if I want to vote you out I very well could.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Sebastian was strolling along the camp when he noticed Noriko nervously hunched under a tree.

"Hey, everything alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh yeah…fine, fine, fine!" Noriko replied.

"Hm…something tells me that's not entirely true," Sebastian remarked before sitting down next to her. "You want to talk?"

"I'm just…just worried…" Noriko said nervously. "This game was supposed to be fun, I thought…but last night I voted out my friend and there was shouting…I didn't like it at all."

"Aw, that's all part of the game," Sebastian assured. "You did what you felt was right, didn't you?"

"Well…I hope so…" Noriko replied.

"I didn't like voting for Loren either," Sebastian said. "But we did and we all stuck together on it, so that means we're in this together. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thank you," Noriko said as she hugged Sebastian by the side.

"All in a day's work," Sebastian replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noriko-**Last night was so scary and sad. Is it going to be like that all the time? I don't know if I can take it…but I have to be strong! My allies are depending on me and I have to come through for them!

**Sebastian-**Not everyone can take this game, but that's what I'm here for! I'm here to help those who need a helping hand! And I intend to make sure the next time we vote, it won't be anything like that last one.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Roy was wandering along the edge of Switcheroni Island. He glanced up at the flag than back at his feet.

"I'm sure this place is full of disasters waiting to happen," he remarked to himself. "But anything to get away from all those morons is worth it to me."

"Oh, Rooooooooy!" Skye's voice called out. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Roy shuddered to himself before looking for some place to hide. He tried climbing a tree, only to slip and fall to the ground.

"Found you!" Skye exclaimed as she skipped over to him. "Hey…wait a minute…we're on the Switchy Island…and the Red flag is up…are we switching teams!? Are we?! Are we, are we, are we!? You know if you did, I'd follow right after you!"

"What!? No!" Roy spat.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" Skye asked. "Wouldn't it be so much fun to make new friends with the other team!? Let's do it! Come on, let's do it! Let's do it, do it, do it!"

"Absolutely not!" Roy huffed.

"You're right, this team is pretty awesome too!" Skye said. "In fact, let's go back now, I'm sure they miss us already!"

Roy just sighed as he was dragged back by Skye.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roy-**I wasn't actually considering flipping. It makes no difference to me, both times are absolutely revolting. I just wanted some peace and quiet.

**Skye-**As much fun as it would be to meet the other team and make new friends, I can't abandon this team, they'd probably cry waterfalls if they lost me.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Sharidan cast her line out and pulled in a fish.

"Aha, I got it!" Sharidan exclaimed. "See, I'm getting the hang of this?"

"Perhaps…but I would have been able to catch many by now if you would let me have the rod," Strike replied. "This has been a colossal waste of time; it's almost time for a challenge and this is all we've got."

"I do nothing, you people want me gone, I TRY and do a little charity and you're still pissed," Sharidan grumbled. "There is not pleasing you people."

"Hey, Shari-diot!" Hilary called. "Guess what? I found your coat! Nice piece of kindling for the fire it made!"

"You didn't!" Sharidan roared before lunging at Hilary and tackling her into the water.

"She…r-really…d-didn't," Theodore remarked as he walked up to the group. "On account of the fact that I couldn't even start the fire without fear of burning myself….s-sorry."

"Ha!" Hilary laughed as she surfaced. "But you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Why hasn't she mutinied yet?" Reuvan remarked as he approached the group as well. "I figured she'd be long gone by the time we all got up."

"Oh crap, I forgot!" Hilary exclaimed as she got out of the water and ran for Switcheroni Island. "Out of my way, losers, I'm blowing this popsicle stand!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**Ooooh, I want to take Strike's big dumb face and bash it in! I'm TRYING to make a difference here, doesn't he realize it's harder for me to pick up these skills!? I haven't been on a camping trip once in my life, and I still caught a fish, but of course that's no good for him. Screw him! Also…screw Hilary, but I don't feel like I need to confessional about that every hour.

**Strike-**I appreciate that Sharidan wants to help, but she's just not strong enough. She needs to find something she's good at and if she's good at nothing then she'd dead-weight and just another easy vote as far as I'm concerned.

**Reuvan-**After the way that last vote turned so…ugly fast…I've decided it might be best to justremain quiet for a bit, and not draw any unwanted attention. We did have an easy boot last night that got screwed up by overplaying…I'd like to think that if no one does anything stupid we'll be safe again…but who knows if someone may decide to get rid of 'the freaky goth guy.'

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Caleb wandered along Swithceroni Island until he found Rudy skipping stones in the water.

"Uh, hi," Caleb said. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Let me guess, I should be doing more work?" Rudy chuckled. "Well, let me just say—"

"No, that's not it…well, yes, you probably should be helping out more," Caleb said. "But that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you…at least, not at this second."

"I'm enthralled," Rudy replied dryly.

"Look, can I sit down?" Caleb said, sitting down without waiting for an answer. "It's just…well, Orchid said…I mean, it's not like I'm taking what Orchid says to be fact but…well, you see…how do I say…do you want someone to talk with?"

"Huh?" Rudy asked.

"Well I mean…you're out here, all alone," Caleb said gesturing around with his hands helplessly. "Maybe you'd want someone to talk with?"

"Sure…that'd be nice," Rudy said with a slight smile appearing across his face.

"So…what's on your mind?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know…nothing much I suppose," Rudy replied. "I guess this is new for me…people…being out here with no one I know…it's a lot to take in."

"Hey, don't worry, we're all feeling that way," Caleb said. "But we're here for each other. All of us. We're a team now."

Rudy gave another smile.

"You're quite the optimist," Rudy remarked.

"It's who I am," Caleb said with a shrug.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Caleb-**I think I can start to see what Orchid was talking about…not that I have any eerie super-sensory powers…but I could tell, just by the tone of Rudy's voice that he might be a little troubled. I think he'll need a friend out here to keep him from turning to darker outlets. I hope to be that friend for him.

**Rudy-**O…m…g…this is going to be great! I am so excited, I'm getting tingles already! (laughs) This will be perfect. Caleb wants to be my friend…sure I'll let him feel like the hero…I'll let him be the good boy and make him think that he's being 'such a positive influence' and then bam! I'll stab him in the back and shatter his dreams. His face will be priceless!

* * *

(Later, Switcheroni Island)

Blaineley blared her airhorn from underneath the flagpole.

"Get your butts out here!" Chef barked. "Challenge time!"

Hilary arrived first, clearly out of breath. The two teams arrived not too much later.

"I choose to switch teams!" Hilary declared between breaths. "I'm outta here, losers!"

"Sorry, but the rules are that you can't switch once the challenge has started," Blaineley declared.

"And it has, so you're stuck there!" Chef said.

"Dammit!" Hilary cursed while she kicked a tree.

"Everyone's here this time?" Blaineley said while looking around at the cast.

"As you can see, Loren took the first blow last night," Chef said.

"Uh…how?" Jacquie gasped amidst the confused looks from Team Blaineriffic.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Lynne remarked.

"Anyways, take a look at the flag," Blaineley said. "What do you see? For starters, this will be a reward challenge so no one is going home."

"Ha, in your face, suckers!" Hilary exclaimed. "Can't get rid of me that easy!"

"What an absolute waste of time, "Roy groaned. "What is the point of having a round if we're not even getting to remove someone? Why would we even try in the challenge? I tell you, this show needs to have a serious look at its logic issues…"

"I'll tell you why you're going to want to try," Blaineley said. "Because the winning tribe wins warm, soft blankets! That'll keep you warm in these cold nights."

The cast let out a series of "ooh"s in interest.

"Now, as you can also see," Chef continued, "it's one of those fancy, techy, virtual challenges. You'll be sent on some crazy journey…all without leaving the island."

"I still can't get over how technology like this exists and we're wasting it for such a trivial reason," Roy grunted.

"Now, because Team Cheftastic is done to 9, to keep things fair someone will have to sit out on the other side," Blaineley declared.

"I'm out!" Roy announced instantly.

"Well that was easy," Blaineley remarked. "As for the rest of you…step up here and get ready to be transported to the virtual world."

The 18 competing contestants stepped forward. A whirring noise filled the area, slight movement occurred in different places all around them, bits of machinery, hidden from view, could be glimpsed as it powered up. Then with a bright flash, the island around them disappeared. Instead they had entered a glowing yellow world. All the platforms and blocks that connected seemed to have a futuristic cyber look to them. It spread out so that there were too large flat areas that both led to a large square room in the center.

"Welcome to your first virtual challenge!" Blaineley's voice filled the area. "Here's how it will work. Five from each team have been placed on one end of the course. Your goal is to get all five to the safety zone in the middle. Once you get there, you are officially safe and score a point for your team. If both teams are able to get there without someone dying, then the first team to five points wins."

"Did she say…d-dying?" Theodore said nervously.

"Don't worry, same laws apply as last season, if you die in the game, you'll be sent back to reality," Blaineley said.

"There's more to the challenge though," Chef continued, "four people from each team have been given weapons. These weapons won't kill their targets, but they will hurt. Your job is to stop the other team…do what you have to do keep them out of the safe zone."

Theodore glanced over the edge to see nothing but a black abyss. He swallowed and immediately clung to the nearest person…who happened to be Sharidan.

"Get off of me!" Sharidan snapped as she shook him off.

"Careful!" Theodore cried. "I don't want to die!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Theodore-**This is terrifying! Last challenge…well, it was also scary, but I wasn't in some crazy weird world! I'm going to blow it, I just know it!

**Roy-**What a brilliant idea. We've got virtual technology…oh, but the pain feels real! Just some new ways to torture these mindless idiots.

**Strike-**I intend to win this challenge. It may be reward, but it could boost morale and ensure that we don't hit a downward spiral. I'm going all out this time.

**Rudy-**How exciting! A challenge where I can just do what I want without any fear of consequence…the others had better be afraid.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic, A Team)

The five that had ended up without weapons and would be racing to the central room were Jodi, Skye, Irene, Caleb, and Allen.

"Okay, guys, we need a plan," Caleb said.

"I think we should split up," Irene suggested. "It'll make it harder for the others to stop us if they catch us."

"Agreed," Caleb said. "Alright, let's head out in different directions."

"But we can split up together, right Irene?" Skye said as she stuck close to the girl.

"No, that's not what splitting up means," Irene said as she shoved Skye off of her.

Caleb, Jodi, and Allen were already heading out. Irene ran down a path, but Skye followed her.

"Wait up, Irene, I'm coming with you!" Skye exclaimed. "We have to protect each other! Irene! Irene! Irene!"

"Stop yelling!" Irene snapped. "You're going to lead them right to—"

Suddenly, someone blasted at them, a smoldering hole appearing just above Irene's head.

"…us," Irene finished before taking off running.

"Irene, wait, don't leave me!" Skye exclaimed while chasing after Irene.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**Ugh, Skye is going to get us all killed! She has no idea how to stay quiet, and of course she decides to cling to me!

**Skye-**Friends look out for each other, and that's exactly what I'm doing for Irene! Roy isn't here, so I've got to stick with her!

* * *

(Team Cheftastic, A Team)

The racing team for Cheftastic consisted of Theodore, Sharidan, Stike, Cerise, and Lynne.

"Alright, we're splitting up," Strike said. "We can't risk them getting us all together. But be careful guys. We need to play under the assumption that the other team will get all five in, so we need to do the same only faster."

"You mean…I have to do this…a-alone?" Theodore asked in horror.

"You'll be fine, dear," Cerise reassured. "Just be careful."

"Somehow…I'm not too sure about that," Theodore replied nervously.

"We've spent enough time standing around," Strike said. "Let's move out."

The team broke off and spread out through the maze.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**Ugh, I am not cool with Strike just barking out orders. I should have someone protecting me at all times in this challenge! But fine, if some camp work won't please him, maybe I'll just win the challenge instead!

**Theodore-**I c-c-can't do this! What if I run into someone from the other team!? I'd have a panic attack.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic, B Team)

Sebastian, Noriko, Hilary, and Reuvan had all been given futuristic rifles. They had all appeared in the same area as Team Blaineriffic.

"Oooh, these are neat," Noriko exclaimed as she looked over her gun. "Bam, bam, bam!"

She began firing at the wall experimentally.

"Wheee!" she exclaimed.

"Careful!" Sebastian snapped as he ducked down. "We're supposed to be shooting the other team, not our own."

"There's no rule against it," Hilary replied before firing directly at Noriko.

"Waaah!" Noriko cried as she was electrocuted and knocked against the wall.

"What was that for!?" Sebastian demanded.

"I wanted to know what would happen," Hilary shrugged.

"That was…awesome!" Noriko exclaimed as she got back up; now with her hair in a wild mess.

"Guys, we need to move out," Reuvan said.

"Keep your heads in the game," Sebastian said, unsure of whether he should direct it at Hilary or Noriko.

"Aye-aye, captain!" Noriko exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sebastian-**Being on the same team with Hilary is…just one bag of tricks. There's no telling if she's going to do anything in the challenge…or just sabotage us. I mean…blankets are a pretty good incentive if you ask me…but this is Hilary we're talking about.

**Reuvan-**I fear giving Hilary a gun…virtual or otherwise…isn't going to end well.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic, B Team)

Rudy, Neil, Jacquie, and Orchid were the four chosen to be given weapons.

"Heh, heh, awesome," Rudy chuckled as he checked out his weapon.

"Alright guys, we all know the plan, right?" Jacquie said. "Split up, cover ground, get those losers out…um Orchid…are you going to be alright out there?"

"No need to fear," Orchid replied, "I will have no problem taking care of myself."

Orchid said, before reaching behind her to where Rudy was preparing to shoot her in the back of the head. She twisted his gun upwards, resulting in him blasting himself in the face.

"Try to save your need for aggression for the other team," Orchid replied as Rudy hit the ground.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Orchid-**Naturally, I don't condone behaviour of violence in the slightest. But Rudy has plenty that he needs to get out…if he must, then the least he could do it use it to help us win the challenge.

**Jacquie-**That awkward moment when you realize the blind girl is probably more competent than half your team.

* * *

(Irene and Skye)

The two girls ran through a labyrinth of turns. Irene took a strong stride, keeping a lead, while Skye slipped and stumbled trying to keep up.

"Ireney, wait up!" Skye cried. "I can't run as fast as you!"

Suddenly another blast hit, just below Skye's feet.

"Eep!" Skye cried, chasing after Irene faster.

"Ha ha ha, this is fun!" Noriko exclaimed. "Bam bam, pew pew, pam pam!"

Irene paused for a second as she found the path breaking, transforming into a series of floating platforms instead. Giving a quick glance back, though, she made a quick decision to jump to the nearest platform. Skye arrived just behind her. She glanced down at the drop uneasily.

"I'm coming, buddy!" she called after Irene.

Skye prepared to jump, but before she could she was blasted from behind!

"Aeeee!" she cried as she plummeted before disappearing into the darkness.

"Thank you!" Irene called back to Noriko as she reached the other side.

"You're welcome!" Noriko called back before continuing to fire after Irene.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**Okay, so we're not getting a perfect score…but I don't have to put up with Skye…and it's not like I'm expecting that trainwreck of a team to do anywhere near close to perfect.

**Skye-**Oh no! I let my buddy down! Now who will protect her!?

* * *

(Strike)

Strike ran down a path, keeping his eyes peeled on all directions. He moved fast, with his sights constantly returning to the large room in the distance. He ducked just in time as a blast grazed his shoulder.

"Got you now!" Jacquie exclaimed as she fired after him.

Strike moved quicker, bolting away from her and taking a sharp turn. Jacquie followed after him, though. As Strike made another turn, he ran into someone else. Neil was walking by, and showed a surprised expression as he saw Strike. He fumbled for his gun and fired. Strike dropped, the blast flew over him and shocked Jacquie.

"Aie!" Jacquie cried as she was shocked.

"Whoops…" Neil remarked.

Strike leapt back up, pouncing on Neil. He grabbed the gun and slammed it up against Neil's chin. He then shoved it against his chest knocking Neil against the wall.

"Oof!" Neil cried.

With a kick, Strike sent Neil over the nearest edge, plummeting into the darkness. Strike looked down at the gun now in this hands.

"This may come in handy," he remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jacquie-**Well…that could have gone better.

**Neil-**Ow, ow, ow, ow…remind me to never go through that again.

* * *

(Jodi)

Jodi moved stealthily. She clung to walls, always checking around the corner before moving out. She found that her luck ran out when she reached a wide open space.

"Hm…well, I'd just better hope no one is around," she remarked as she started to sprint across the opening.

Someone was around. Sebastian leapt out from the other ahead.

"Aha!" he exclaimed.

"Please don't shoot!" Jodi cried.

Sebastian instinctively held his fire.

"Uh…we're on the opposite teams, you know?" Sebastian pointed out.

"I know, I know," Jodi said. "But please, just don't shoot. You have to understand, I can't have my team think I'm a failure. After I blew the last challenge, I'm as good as dead if I screw up this one too."

"Oh well…I…I probably still have to stop you," Sebastian said uncertainly.

"I can help you," Jodi said. "I can tell you where the others are, I don't care about winning this challenge, just that it doesn't make me look bad. But please, just don't shoot."

All this time, Jodi was carefully inching closer to Sebastian.

"Okay, okay, look I won't shoot," Sebastian surrender.

"Thanks, hun," Jodi said before sweeping him off his legs.

"Whoa!" Sebastian cried as he rolled over the edge.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jodi-**Too easy.

**Sebastian-**Well….well…she was surrendering! How am I supposed to attack a girl begging for mercy and feel good about myself!? I didn't realize that this game would be so full of scumbags!

* * *

(Theodore)

Theodore moved tentatively. He froze after nearly every step to check his surrounding from all directions. As he turned a corner, he shrieked in terror as he saw Rudy with his gun poised ready to fear.

"Please don't hurt me, please, please, please!" Theodore begged.

"Hm…" Rudy replied teasingly. "It is tempting."

"Please, I'll do anything!" Theodore cried.

"Anything, eh?" Rudy replied. "Well why don't you get on your knees and beg me?"

Theodore complied and dropped to the ground.

"Please, I beg of you, just show me some mercy," Theodore said.

"Hmmm…" Rudy said as he walked up to Theodore.

He suddenly kicked him to the ground.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me!" Theodore cried.

"True, but it's just too fun to pass up," Rudy replied as he held his foot down over the chest.

Theodore squirmed desperately, but Rudy just dug his foot into him. Suddenly, Rudy was pulled back by someone. Sharidan grabbed him and pulled his head down to receive a knee to the face. She then shoved his dazed body over the edge. Theodore looked up terrified.

"Let's move!" Sharidan barked.

Theodore remained in place, trembling in fear.

"Ugh," Sharidan groaned before grabbing him by the straps on his back and dragging him along.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**What? A wealthy girl such as myself…obviously I'm going to take at least some self-defence courses.

**Theodore-**Rudy is evil! EVIL! I never want to see him again! Oh, but I probably will! His team needs to vote him out asap!

* * *

(Caleb)

Caleb climbed along a series of blocks. His high vantage point allowed him to make out a path to the end…but it also made him an easy target to any who spotted him. He quickly tried to make his way back down the other direction. However, it was too late, someone was already coming from behind.

"Hahaha! Haha! Die!" Hilary exclaimed as she fired wildly after him.

Caleb dropped and rolled to avoid her shots. He soon managed to get back to the more sheltered paths. Hilary followed behind him now.

"You aren't getting away from me without a little death!" Hilary shouted while continuing to fire.

Caleb made several turns, hoping to lose her behind him. However, as he neared the building, he found Reuvan blocking his way with his gun raised. Reuvan was about to fire, when Hilary caught up, still firing aimlessly. None of her shots hit Caleb, but one managed to peg Reuvan. The boy spasmed as he hit the ground.

"All that metal's…probably not good for electricity," Caleb remarked uncertainly.

He didn't have time to stop though, as Hilary was still behind him. He leapt across the final stretch and climbed up into the large square building.

"Ugh, no!" Hilary cried as she threw her gun against the wall.

This caused the gun to go off and zap her as well.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Caleb-**That team…lacks cohesion. I'm not going to pretend that mine is perfect, but I don't think it's any coincidence that we won the first challenge, and I think we may be winning this one too.

**Hilary-**So, I couldn't stop Caleb. Who cares!? I hope my team doesn't get any blankets! And then they're cold at night! And I'll just switch teams and get all the blankets I want! Hahaha! Ha! Haha! HA!

* * *

(Cerise)

Cerise tiptoed carefully through the course. Every noise would set her off ready to run or hide or whatever course of action was needed. She thought she heard something and whirled around…to see nothing. When she turned around again she screamed and raised her gun at someone in front of her.

"Oh Lynne…it's just you," Cerise sighed in relief.

"You need to chill out," Lynne remarked. "You're going to give yourself grey hair by 20."

Cerise chuckled and added, "It is good to see you…and I'm glad it's not someone from the other team…come on, I think we're close, let's win this."

The two turned the corner together and came to an open area. They could see the block building just ahead.

"I hope we're not too late," Lynne remarked.

"Let's go!" Cerise said.

The two ran for block.

"Ah!" Lynne cried as she was shot in the back.

The sound impulse sent her rolling over the edge.

"Lynne!" Cerise cried as she looked around.

"I apologize," Orchid said from a high point in the distance.

"Oop, time to run!" Cerise remarked as she started to sprint in a zigzag formation.

Orchid raised her rifle and waited a few careful seconds. Then she fired. She hit Cerise right in the back and sent her following after Lynne.

"Again…I apologize," Orchid said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Orchid-**No, I take no enjoyment in hurting others. But I am also aware of what I signed up for, I will not jeopardize my team's success by playing the pacifist.

* * *

(Allen)

Allen sprinted through the course. He'd been lucky enough to not run into any of the hunters yet. He neared the end, and was almost at the safe zone, but that was where his luck ended.

"Hold it right there!" Noriko exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. "I always wanted to say that!"

She stood before him, directly in the way of the building.

"You're going to want to move," Allen said. "We can get through this without hurting anyone."

"Sorry," Noriko said. "I want to win!"

Allen charged and Noriko fired at him. Allen winced, but didn't drop. He clenched his teeth before looking up at Noriko and flashing a grin.

"Is that all you got?" he laughed before continuing to run.

Noriko, clearly surprised, seemed unsure of her next move, but fired again.

"Ugh!" Allen groaned as he was hit again, but still he didn't stop. "I can take it!"

Noriko raised her weapon, but Allen reached her and tore it out of her grip.

"Um—" Noriko tried to say before she was slapped aside by Allen.

The athlete climbed up and pulled himself in to the building. He saw that he was not the only one to arrive. Caleb, Irene, and Jodi stood on one side, while Strike, Sharidan, and a quivering Theodore were all on the other side. Irene mimed looking at her watch before shooting a glance at Allen.

"Ugh, where are those girls?" Strike groaned as he looked out at the course. "We need both of them now."

"Not happening!" Blaineley's voice announced. "Cerise and Lynne were both taken out. Which means…congratulations, team Blaineriffic, you've won your second challenge!"

"Blankets will be dropped off soon," Chef said, "But first let's get you back to reality."

Another flash…then suddenly everyone was back, exactly in the same position, where they had been before the challenge had started. Several of them felt themselves to find that all of their bruises were gone.

"My body may be better…but the mental scars are for life!" Theodore cried.

"Good," Hilary replied. "You should quit now…because you need therapy…because you're obviously traumatized."

"Maybe I should!" Theodore cried.

"NO! No, no, no, oh no," Sebastian said. "You most certainly shouldn't. Don't listen to her, she's in no place to diagnose, you're just fine!"

"Anyways," Blaineley said, "there will be no elimination tonight, so you can all breathe easy. But, Team Blaineriffic, for winning the challenge, you'll be getting some quality blankets to line your shelter…Team Cheftastic, nothing but the bitter taste of defeat. You may head back to your camps."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**Big man on campus thinks he's so tough, well I got there before him! Maybe now he can show a little damn respect!

**Strike-**(shakes head and holds glasses) Sharidan and Theodore were the strongest links on this team? How does that…what have we even come to? Today was an embarrassment. If it wasn't so stupid, I might even be tempted to switch teams just to be on the winning side.

**Skye-**Yay, blankets! I hope they have dinosaurs on them!

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

"Guys, we need to have a serious talk," Strike said as he rounded up all nine members of the team. "Our performance today was…abysmal! We can't keep going on this path, we need to start actually winning before we have another immunity!"

"Oh, pep talk time?" Sharidan asked. "Nah, I'm good."

She turned to leave.

"Get back here!" Strike snapped.

Sharidan rolled her eyes at him, but didn't move.

"We need to get it together," Strike said.

"Well, I do suppose voting out a contributing member last round may have helped too," Lynne said lightly.

"Hey, don't you dare give me that!" Sharidan snapped. "I made it to the end while you were—"

"I was talking about Hilary!" Lynne snapped.

"Somebody mention me?" Hilary asked, clearly not paying attention before.

"Oh, Lynne was just saying that you weren't contributing and should have been voted out last round," Cerise said. "Sorry."

"Oh…you suck, Lynne," Hilary replied.

"The point is," Strike declared with authority, "we're not going to keep having rewards, and we will have to vote if we lose again. I don't want that, none of you want that, so stop messing around, figure out what you're doing wrong, and fix it!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**Yes, I realize I tried to change the vote, but losing it's not like Sharidan had given us any reason to keep her. I'm not the one who targeted someone actually willing to play just because they offended my ego. Strike, it's great that you want us to be some strong team, but maybe take just a little bit of the blame for yourself.

**Sharidan-**That challenge…actually worked out well for me. Hopefully that's what stays in people's minds because I do not want to have to exert myself every round. But right now, I'm actually looking better than some of these people.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

"Eee, blankets!" Skye exclaimed as they returned to the shelter to find it filled with large fluffy blankets.

Skye eagerly hopped into the center of the pile.

"This is perfect," Irene exclaimed as she grabbed a handful of the blankets. "It'll be so much easier to sleep now."

"Great job team, we all earned this," Caleb said.

"Actually…I think now is a good time to address something," Allen said.

"Oh boy, this will be good," Irene remarked while rolling her eyes.

"Look, this blanket is nice but it's not going to spread over ten people easily," Allen said. "I think it'd be easier if we decided on a few who could have access to it. Obviously the strongest need to keep their strength up—"

"Oh, and I suppose you get to term who qualifies as strong!" Irene said angrily.

"Guys, guys, let's not get upset over this. We won, we should be celebrating," Caleb said with an awkward laugh. "I'm sure we can share this reward over all—"

"Actually, I think Allen may have a point," Jodi chipped in. "It's not going to be very enjoyable if we all just get a corner each. I realize that I'm not the most productive, so I'm fine letting someone else use it."

There still seemed to be a little tension around everyone.

"Look, we can decide on this later," Caleb said. "Right now, let's just be happy we won."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Caleb-**Fighting over our own reward already? Come on, guys, show a little more spirit than that.

**Allen-**Ha, Jodi already knows her place…the others will follow soon. This team will be mine for the taking!

**Jodi-**I don't really care about blankets…we didn't have them before, and we don't need them now, I'll get by just fine. But of course, I couldn't pass up the chance to stroke Allen's ego. This will only fuel the flames of a divide which would be just delicious!

* * *

(Switcheroni Island)

"And the teams are both well on their way," Blaineley concluded, "on their way to what, you ask? Disaster? Success? You'll have to keep watching to find out.

"Will anyone take the risk of switching teams?" Chef said. "Will anyone regret NOT taking the risk to switch teams?"

"There's still voting to get to," Blaineley said. "Does Strike have as much power as he thinks? Who will emerge victorious in the power struggle of Blaineriffic?"

"Keep watching to find out," Chef concluded, "on Total…Drama…Switcheroni!"

_Teams:_

_Team Cheftastic_

Strike

Sharidan

Reuvan

Cerise

Lynne

Noriko

Theodore

Sebastian

Hilary

_Loren_

_Team Blaineriffic:_

Caleb

Allen

Skye

Roy

Jacquie

Jodi

Irene

Neil

Rudy

Orchid

_Eliminated: Loren_

_Author's Note: yeah, no elimination today. If you're worried about filler, I can assure you that this season will have rewards far less frequent than Switcheroo did, but I still want to keep some non-elimination rounds interspersed just to allow for all the plots to reach their full potential._


	5. Big dumb simulated anachronism

_Author's Note: Long chapter today, but hope you like it!_

"Welcome to Total Drama Switcheroni!" Chef exclaimed as he and Blaineley stood beneath the flagpole.

"Last time," Blaineley narrated, "Hilary wanted to change teams…but a slow start meant she couldn't make it in time, so she was stuck with the team who wanted her gone. Sharidan, not liking being the target last round, decided to step up her game and actually contribute around camp."

"Meanwhile, on Team Blaineriffic," Chef said while cringing at the name, "Orchid used her hippie-dippie powers to tell Caleb that Rudy may need him as a friend. Rudy revealed that he was happy to have Caleb as a friend…so that he could backstab him down the line."

"Oh, he's evil," Blaineley remarked. "We had our first virtual challenge yesterday. Rudy took full advantage of the lack of limitations, while a bit of dirty play on behalf of Jodi was enough to get the glorious Team Blaineriffic first place and win them blankets for their shelter."

"It wasn't all good for them, though," Chef continued. "Allen wanted to separate the weak from the strong…and this wasn't taken well by some of the teammates."

"There's plenty of sparks to fly around for both teams," Blaineley said. "What awaits them now? Find out today on Total…Drama…Switcheroni!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

The sun shone over the shelter as it rose from behind the mountains. The scene revealed that several people had been left without a blanket to share. Jodi seemed content, while Jacquie and Roy were more frustrated at being left out in the cold. Gradually the team began to wake. As Allen stretched out, he was surprised to see Skye cuddling against his chest.

"Hey, what are you doing there!?" Allen snapped. "I thought I made it clear that those who earned these blankets would get to share in them!"

"But…but, it was so comfy," Skye said with watery eyes. "You're warm."

"Get off of me," Allen said as he tried to pry Skye from hugging him.

"Seriously, this entire arrangement lacks any sort of logic," Jacquie huffed. "I don't know how I ever agreed to it."

"You didn't," Allen replied. "I'm pretty sure you fell asleep mid-rant."

"Well, in that case—" Jacquie began.

"—allow me to point out that this entire procedure has been attempted multiple times before and only results in failure," Roy finished. "And you know what they call attempting the same thing and expecting a difference?"

"Uh…no?" Allen asked.

"Ugh…uncultured mongrels," Roy grumbled as he left in fury.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Caleb-**The whole blanket snafu was…really unnecessary. I don't know why people felt the need to make such a big deal of sharing…but whenever I tried to speak up it only escalated the situation. I'm hoping to maybe wait till people simmer down a bit before trying to work things out.

**Jacquie-**To be honest, I like where this is going…I just wish I was on the other side of it! But don't worry, I'll take control of this situation…it's time to stop messing around.

**Allen-**(with Skye still hugging his chest) Uh…help?

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

As the team awoke, they found a new record low for players who had stayed in the shelter before sunrise.

"Well…looks like it's just the three of us…again," Cerise remarked to Lynne and Reuvan.

"What a surprise," Lynne remarked as she glanced up at the flags: Silver, Violet, and Red. "There's an idol to be found, who could ever think of doing camp work at a time like that?"

As if on cue, a gust of wind picked up and unlodged part of the shelter.

"So, what are we going to about the uh…issue of voting?" Reuvan asked. "Looks like immunity is on the line again and…I don't exactly trust our track record."

"We really should try to win," Cerise said. "Losing two could just be bad luck, it's far from over."

"No, but we'll need to plan for the worst," Lynne said. "But I'm actually not too worried about this 'alliance' if it even is that. I think if we just talk with people we might find them far more willing to work with us."

"But be careful guys," Reuvan said. "We saw how fast Strike snapped at Loren. We don't want this turning against us. Don't say anything that could be used against us unless you're positive we can trust the person."

"Of course," Lynne replied.

"Right," Cerise said nervously. "Let's do it."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**We've got Hilary as an easy vote still…that should buy us some more time in the worst case scenario so long as no one—Strike—does anything rash again. But I intend to turn this whole thing around.

**Reuvan-**We've definitely got to do something or else we'll be easy pickings. But at the same time, we're in a really delicate position. Laying low is definitely smart, see where things are going and just find the right move to make.

**Cerise-**I'm all for being prepared…but I'd really like to win some of these challenges too! I think we can do it, we just need to get serious and hope for something that's not brutally unfair.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**I got tired of doing campwork when I wasn't getting any respect for it. Instead, I see the idol flag is up, which means I'm going to do something that'll help ME and find that idol. If I'm lucky, I might be able to hold it straight to merge, and then I'll be golden!

* * *

Irene kicked through Switcheroni Island. She got down on her knees and began peering under large rocks and logs.

"Come on, where is this thing?" she grumbled. "Obviously it has to be possible, or else no one is finding it!"

As she crawled around through the dirt, she heard someone approaching…from the other side of the island.

"Huh?" she remarked as she got up and glanced in the direction.

"I'm joining this team!" Hilary exclaimed as she bolt out of the jungle and crossed the bridge. "Home sweet home!"

"Uh," Irene said as she pointed to the flag.

"God! Damn!" Hilary shouted before punching a tree in anger.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Hilary-**Well, my morning was wasted. Maybe if I get back in time I can throw their fish back in the river or something.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Over on the other side of Switcheroni Island, Noriko, Strike, Sebastian, and Theodore were once again scouring the grounds for the idol.

"Come on, come on, we have to find it!" Noriko exclaimed while hopping from tree to tree. "Not up here…or over here…or here!"

She dropped to the ground empty-handed and with a look of defeat.

"So, Noriko, I hope you're not still upset about Loren leaving," Strike said.

"I don't know…I guess…kinda, sorta," Noriko said tentatively while digging her foot into the ground awkwardly.

"Well, you should know that I'm trying to help you here, I'm trying to protect you," Strike said. "Loren…I didn't think you could trust him. But you can trust me."

"I want to protect people too," Noriko said. "That's why we've got to find this idol! Now let's go!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noriko-**I really don't want to have to vote anyone again. But we're not doing so good at a challenges even though I try my bestest! (sulks shamefully) But! That's why I'm going to try even harder to find that idol so if we ever lose we can still call off the elimination!

**Strike-**Noriko…she's a sweet girl, and I want to get her to trust me. With Loren gone, I need her to see me and only me as her ally. It's nice that she wants the idol to help the team…to be honest, if it came down to actually losing a valued player I may be up for it…otherwise, if I find it I'm keeping it straight to the merge.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

"Stupid team…I hate every single one of them," Roy grumbled as he sulked by himself on the edge of the camp. "I just wish they'd all die already!"

"That's interesting," someone replied.

"Ah!" Roy exclaimed.

He looked to the side to see Jodi in an intensive yoga position.

"What are you doing spying on me!?" Roy snapped.

"I wasn't spying on you, I thought you were talking to me," Jodi replied. "I don't see anyone else around."

"I was talking to myself!" Roy spat.

"Ah, yes…that really actually is quite obvious now that I think about it," Jodi replied. "Who else could tolerate listening to you?"

"That isn't funny!" Roy shouted. "Stop thinking you're funny!"

"Okay, okay," Jodi said. "Why don't you continue with what you were saying? I suppose I could use a good laugh myself."

"I wasn't saying anything!" Roy said. "Just that this team is stupid and I hate everyone in it. Including you!"

"Well…why don't you do something about it?" Jodi suggested. "You can still try to vote people out."

"That's right!" Roy realized. "I can!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jodi-**Roy is…an absolute mess. I still see no way of him getting out of the first vote alive. But hey, if I can tip the scales a little bit, maybe get the wheels rolling, I'd be happy to sit back and see how it all plays out.

**Roy-**I hate how some people seem to think that they can just run this team. Allen is stupid, and Caleb is pretty horrid too how he thinks he's so above us all. But that's where my intellect comes in handy! I can easily scoop up some leeches and get them to vote my way…then we'll see who's laughing!

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Lynne walked up to Sharidan who in fact hadn't gone to Switcheroni Island, but was spending her time fishing. Lynne looked down to see she had already amassed a pile of dead fish.

"You've gotten the hang of that quite quickly, I see," Lynne remarked.

"Yeah, well it's not like anyone else is stepping up," Sharidan scoffed.

"Well…I suppose I could help if you wanted," Lynne said.

"Oh, trying to steal my job so you can call me useless again!?" Sharidan snapped.

"Look, that's not at all what I wanted to talk about," Lynne said while getting closer to Sharidan. "But I just wanted to apologize for trying to get the vote onto you that first round. I suppose I got a bit ahead of myself."

"Yeah, now you want to apologize," Sharidan scoffed. "When you're in the minority!"

"Oh it's got nothing to do with that," Lynne said with a light laugh. "But now that you bring it up…if I'm in the minority, does that mean Strike holds the majority? I'm not sure I like that."

"Strike doesn't hold anything," Sharidan scoffed.

"Well, that is quite a relief," Lynne said replied. "I fear he has it out for little old me."

"You should see the way he treats me," Sharidan scoffed. "No respect at all."

"So," Lynne said, testing her boundaries, "if we had to vote tonight—"

"It's pretty obvious that it has to be Hilary," Reuvan interjected into the conversation.

"I'm not talking to you!" Sharidan hissed. "Back out of my personal space, freak!"

"You were talking to Lynne just fine," Reuvan said, "I just thought—"

"Ugh, you are so weird!" Sharidan groaned. "Fine, whatever, I'm done here anyways."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**Ha! I've gone from bottom of the block to people sucking up to me, as it should be! Lynne's obviously desperate for my vote…and I could give it to her…but I'd like to hear what Strike has to offer first.

**Reuvan-**I saw Lynne and Sharidan talking and went over to listen in. I don't know what Lynne was saying, but I couldn't risk her coming off too strong. It's true, we could really use Sharidan's vote, but we still can't be sure of her loyalties, so we need to be careful.

**Lynne-**Things seemed to be going well…Sharidan obviously hates Strike, and I have no doubt in her sincerity there. Obviously, we're going to have a bit of a barrier with Reuvan, but I hope to work around that.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Neil followed Allen into the jungle.

"Wait till you check this out," Allen said. "I actually found a whole grove of fruit. We can have a whole feast."

"Oh…awesome," Neil said as he trailed behind.

Allen tossed back a stack of bananas which Neil caught. He caught up with Allen and found himself in an area with plenty of fruit growing on many different plants.

"Isn't it great?" Allen laughed. "And it's all ours."

"Yeah, for sure," Neil said. "Although…I have to say…I don't entirely understand the logic of this strategy…maybe you could explain it one more time."

"Heh, you're a riot, aren't you?" Allen laughed. "That was just phase one, dummy."

"Oh…" Neil said. "Right…of course…so…what's—"

"Phase 2," Alle declared, "is to round up some others. Let them in on our secret stash, and get them in on the deal. Of course, it'll have to be someone who will get us, you know?"

"Uh yeah…some people would…probably be pretty angry," Neil answered uncertainly.

"Tell me about it," Allen replied. "Like that freak, Irene. She'd lose it on us."

"Heh…yeah…she would, wouldn't she?" Neil said, clearly dreading the thought of it.

"Hey, look," Allen said as he pointed. "Over there…I think it's Rudy. He's cool, let's bring him in on it."

"Oh…oka—" Neil said.

"Yo, Rudy!" Allen called. "Get over here."

"What is it?" Rudy asked as he came over.

"Check this out," Allen said as he presented the food. "See, here's the deal—"

"You two have been keeping all this fruit from the others!" Jacquie exclaimed as she emerged from the bushes. "I knew it!"

"Uh…where did you come from?" Allen asked.

"Well, I was just stalking Rudy, as usual," Jacquie answered, much to Rudy's chagrin. "Oh don't look so surprised."

"Look, we can explain," Neil said.

"No, let me explain," Jacquie said. "You're going to let me in on your deal, whatever it is, and I won't spill the beans to the others."

"Uh—" Rudy tried to add.

"Quiet, Rudy, I'm negotiating!" Jacquie snapped. "You can include him in the deal too."

"Um, no," Allen said. "I'm the one holding the power here. You want in, you're going to have to agree to my terms."

"Guess again," Jacquie said. "I'm the one holding the bomb here. I just need to tell a few people before you're busted!"

"But, I've got the food," Allen replied. "And if you blow it then that means you won't get your reserved share."

"Guys, guys, it really doesn't matter who 'holds the power,'" Neil interjected. "Don't we all want the same thing? Let's just agree to keep this between the four of us. We can go from there."

"Fine…" Jacquie said. "But I want blanket privileges!"

"Deal," Allen said.

"See how I got that done," Jacquie remarked to Rudy with a smirk.

"Terrific," Rudy replied dryly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Neil-**Wow…Jacquie and Rudy…not who I'd predict as my ideal allies…(laughs) but hey I'm loving it! They both seem a little crafty and they're cool with the plan, so why not work together? It could be fun.

**Rudy-**I like Allen, actually. His little scheme is devious. Pointless, really…but 'A' for the initiative. I feel like the two of us could work well together…much better than that pathetic wannabe, Jacquie.

**Allen-**Rudy…he seems like my kind of guy. I knew he'd be the next one to bring in, he doesn't care about all this teamwork crap. He gets us…Jacquie…she's there too I guess. I don't know, I wish she didn't stick her nose in, but she's in on the deal now, so she just needs to keep quiet and I'll tolerate her.

**Jacquie-**Rudy obviously has a dangerous streak…I mean, look at what he's done to me already! But, he's a little lacking when it comes to the strategic thinking part…and why wouldn't he be!? He's a cold-blooded rascal who doesn't follow anyone's rules! But…that combination isn't exactly going to fly on Total Drama…tragic as it may be, he's heading for an early boot. And that's where I step in! I can be his strategist to his…evil brute!

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

"Find anything!?" Theodore called as he searched through a thick bush of brambles. "I'm getting nothing but thorns stuck in my sleeves."

"Nothing yet!" Sebastian called back as he climbed a tall tree.

"How are we supposed to find something so tiny, in such a vast place?" Theodore asked hopelessly.

"Hm," Sebastian said as he dropped down from the tree. "Maybe…maybe we're going about this the wrong way."

"Huh?" Theodore asked.

"Think about it," Sebastian said. "They wouldn't hide the idol just anywhere. It's got to be somewhere special. Some sort of landmark or something that stands out…something that they'd remember."

"Hm…." Theodore thought as he glanced around.

"Instead of searching every nook and cranny," Sebastian said. "Let's just look around for something that sticks out…anywhere you could imagine them hiding this thing."

The boys spread out again, scanning the jungle in directions.

"Hey, come over here!" Sebastian cried eventually.

Theodore awkwardly ran over to his friend.

"Look at this," Sebastian said as he pointed to a large crevice in a series of rocks.

"You think it's…d-down there?" Theodore whimpered.

"Could be?" Sebastian said with a shrug. "Only one way to find out."

"But…it's d-dark," Theodore said as he peered into the inky blackness. "And who knows how deep it is?"

"Okay, okay, there's an easy way to do this," Sebastian said as he reached up and grabbed some vine. "I'll tie this around my waist. You hold it and lower me down. I'll check it out and you can pull me up in a snap."

"O-okay…I guess that could work," Theodore said. "But be careful."

"Not a problem!" Sebastian reassured.

The boys got into position and Sebastian began to scale down the crevice.

"Careful…careful," Theodore said to himself as he lowered the rope. "See anything?"

"It's really dark!" Sebastian called up. "But no…I don't think so…let's go lower!"

"O-okay," Theodore said.

"Boo!" Hilary shouted suddenly as she jumped out of the bushes.

"Aaah!" Theodore cried in terror as he let go of the rope.

"Ow….oof…ach….ow….ouch..ah…oh…ooh!" Sebastian groaned as he dropped down to the bottom of the pit. "Wow you're right…this is really deep."

"Ha! Later," Hilary laughed at Theodore. "You suck."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sebastian-**(covered in bruises) Um yeah…that wasn't cool. But the worst part was…there wasn't even anything down here! What a waste!

**Theodore-**I'm sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! Oh…I hope Sebastian doesn't hate me now.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Caleb and Orchid carried coconut husks full of water back to the camp.

"It's not much," Caleb remarked. "But it should do for now."

"There's no need to worry," Orchid said. "It's plenty."

"So thanks for giving me the heads up about Rudy," Caleb said. "I've talked with him…I hope to offer a bit of a hand if he needs it."

"You have no idea how much that delights me," Orchid replied. "Rudy is lucky, you know…I fear he may head down a path where he cannot return from…he may find himself in an undesirable place where he will only be hurt. He may not know it yet, but finding people who are able to help him could save the course of his life."

"You really care about this guy, don't you?" Caleb said with a laugh.

"I care about everyone," Orchid replied. "It's in my nature. It pains me to see others consumed in darkness…I wish to do whatever I can to help."

"You and I…we're on the same page there," Caleb said. "I want to just help everyone I can…I know it's impossible…but I feel the need to always keep trying."

"There's nothing wrong with that, you're very noble, Caleb," Orchid replied. "It's like you say…we are a team…we're here to help each other."

"I guess I do say that a lot," Caleb said with an awkward laugh.

"It may not always be possible to help everyone, some people are beyond saving," Orchid said. "But as long as you keep trying, the world will thank you."

"You're very sweet," Caleb replied as the two returned to the shelter. "It's been nice talking to you."

"Any time, Caleb," Orchid said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Orchid-**Caleb tries so hard. He wants to please everyone. I admire it. The world needs more people with such a drive to help others.

**Caleb-**Orchid and I have a lot in common, I like talking to her. And it's true…I do want to help everyone…it's a bit of a burden…I know…but even when people have told me to slow down, to stop worrying so much…I can't! (laughs) I know it may sound strange, but there's so much I can do, and I want to do all I can…before it's too late.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Strike and Noriko returned to the camp to find Cerise starting up a fire, while Sharidan presented her fish.

"How did it go?" Lynne asked the two as they approached.

"No idol," Noriko said sadly as she held out her empty hands. "I'm sorry!"

She then hugged Lynne sadly.

"Uh…there, there," Lynne said while awkwardly patting her on the back.

Strike inspected the camp and the food…he walked over to Sharidan and took her aside.

"Did you catch all that?" he asked.

"No, I found a genie and that was my first wish," Sharidan scoffed icily. "Yes, I caught it, dumbass!"

"Impressive," Strike said. "Maybe I underestimated you after all."

"Yeah…maybe," Sharidan replied.

"Look, keep up the good work," Strike said. "There might be a reason to keep you around after all."

"If that's your definition of an apology then you've got a long way to go," Sharidan remarked.

"Don't push it," Strike said. "Don't mistake this like I care for you now."

"Oh, really, I could never have guessed," Sharidan said. "But at least the feeling is mutual, so we're good there."

"I'd watch your tone," Strike said. "I said there could be a reason to keep you, I did not say that I won't still vote you out if you make me your enemy."

"Oh, so I'm your enemy now?" Sharidan asked. "Well I guess I'd better act like it now and help Hilary vote you out next time we go to an elimination."

"I'll take that as a joke," Strike said without a hint of humor. "But just know, you're going to want to end up on the right side."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**What'd I tell you!? Strike knows he needs me now. Obviously he couldn't dare hurt his ego enough to openly admit it, but that's where reading between the lines comes in handy. I despise Strike, and I'd love nothing more than to vote him out…but…looking at the other option, the toothpick, the fatty, and the freakazoid…I don't see them being the most useful…and I sure as hell am no athlete no matter how hard I try.

**Strike-**I don't like Sharidan. At all. She has absolutely no respect for me. Someone like that I will remove the second I have no need for her! But that's just it…there is a need for her. Five votes is a strong majority and I want to keep it that way, if Sharidan will still loyal to me…then I could tolerate her.

* * *

(Switcheroni Island)

Blaineley blared her airhorn, bringing the two teams together at the base of the flagpole.

"Challenge time!" Chef barked.

The teams gathered and faced the hosts.

"Alright, take a look at the flags," Blaineley said. "Another virtual challenge…and it's immunity!"

"No funny business this time," Chef said, "another one of you is going home tonight to join Loren. Win immunity if you want to feel safe."

"Since the numbers are still uneven," Blaineley said, "Team Me-eriffic will have to sit someone out—And it can't be Roy again!"

Roy put his hand down in frustration.

"Stupid pointless rules," he groaned.

"I'll do it," Jodi volunteered with a shrug. "Good luck, guys."

"Alright," Chef said, "now the rest of you can step forward…stick with your tribe."

The two tribes faced each other with a small gap between them.

"Ready?" Blaineley said. "Prepare to enter the virtual world."

The world around them began to vibrate and distort with a low hum. Suddenly the ground shook violent. Large walls sprung up around Team Blaineriffic.

"Whoa," Allen exclaimed as they were elevated up.

Meanwhile, trees sprouted up in numbers all around Team Cheftastic. When the transformation was complete, Team Blaineriffic found themselves in the top floor of a medieval castle while Team Cheftastic was outside in an untamed forest.

"Welcome to your second virtual challenge!" Blaineley's voice exclaimed. "This challenge will be a simple survival challenge."

"We've got some…ye olde lore…creatures of mass destruction set on killing you at all costs," Chef said.

"Why does there have to be so much k-killing?" Theodore sighed.

"Because that's what makes it fun," Blaineley's voice interjected.

"To win this challenge," Chef continued, "all you have to do is be the team with the last person or people standing. Once an entire team has been wiped out…they're out, and they'll be voting someone else out of the game."

"Ready?" Blaineley asked.

"Now, when you saw creature of mass des—" Jacquie tried to ask.

"GO!" Chef boomed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Cerise-**It's immunity again…so let's not blow it this time! We have no clue who would go home, as obvious it may seem, and I'd rather not be down in numbers any more.

**Jodi-**I suppose I could probably be more help than some of those people…but oh well, no one's going to blame me if we lose, this way.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

The nine members glanced around at each other uncertainly.

"So, how do we want to go about this, guys?" Caleb asked.

"I'd like to know what we're up against," Jacquie remarked.

"They said creatures of mass destruction set on killing us," Neil pointed out. "Whatever we're up against, I'm pretty sure we don't want to run into it."

"So, what's the plan?" Irene asked. "Split up again?"

They heard the sound of something approaching from the window. Many of them remained motionless…waiting for someone else to run first. Jacquie couldn't resist curiosity and peered out the window. Instantly, a stream of fire burst through the window, leaving her body nothing but a pile.

"Aiep!" Neil cried as he leapt into Skye's arms.

A large, red, scaly repetitious head slammed through the window. The creature's face was covered in sharp horns. It had glowing amber eyes, but more importantly to the attention of the team, it had a ferociously set of sharp teeth which it was gnashing furiously.

"Dragons!" Caleb gasped.

"Predictable," Roy remarked. "As if the castle setting wasn't a dead giveaway to begin with—"

Everyone was already scattering, running as fast as they could away from the window.

"Do not ignore me when I am speaking!" Roy snapped as he followed after them.

Suddenly, another dragon head burst through a different window near where the others were scrambling. This dragon had a long neck, and a sleek white skin. Its shape allowed it to reach farther into the castle. It snapped its jaws right in front of Skye (and Neil who was still in her arms.)

"Aaaah!" Skye cried. "Bad dragon!"

She began to use Neil as a weapon, slamming him against the dragon's snout.

"Bad, bad, bad!" she snapped while swinging Neil's body again the dragon.

The white creature just clamped its jaws around Neil and swallowed him whole. Seemingly satisfied, it pulled out and let Skye pass.

"Guys, over here!" Irene called as she located some stairs. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**Just at the start and we're already down by two. We need to be a lot more careful, or else this challenge will be over as soon as it begins.

**Roy-**The least you could do is have an iota of consistency to your designs! Are the dragons from European Lore, or Asian!? HM!? It's almost as if the research team didn't care at all…oh wait, they probably didn't!

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

The team looked around the forest nervously. Theodore latched onto Sebastian desperately.

"I'm not carrying you through this entire challenge," Sebastian replied.

"Pretty please?" Theodore asked.

"Guys, we need to be careful," Reuvan said. "Obviously they've got something deadly waiting for us out there."

"But what?" Cerise asked nervously.

"Whatever it is," Strike said, "it might be best to split up. Like the last challenge, if we're all together then we're just easier to pick off all at once."

"Guys, shh!" Reuvan exclaimed. "Do you hear that? It sounds like—"

Suddenly, a horn drove through Reuvan's chest and dropped him lifelessly. A creature that looked like a horse…yet with the feature of a lion, and a long sharp horn snarled angrily at the team before tossing its kill aside.

"Unicorn!" Noriko exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think this is the kind of unicorn you should be happy to see," Lynne said as she dragged Noriko back.

"Run!" Strike commanded.

The unicorn charged angrily, but the remaining 8 scattered out into the woods in a panic.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noriko-**But…but…unicorns are supposed to be pretty and nice and magical! (sobs)

**Theodore-**Well, thanks a lot show…I never thought I'd be adding 'Unicorn' to my list of recurring nightmares

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

The team had run down the stairs and ended a large open hall.

"Are we safe in here?" Skye asked.

The walls rocked violently. The room shook, as something massive rammed against the outside wall. Bricks flew loose and hit the ground.

"My guess…not likely," Caleb replied.

The room continued to shake with oncoming attacks. The wall looked to give way any minute. As more and more of it crumbled, the team caught glimpses of wings, claws, and teeth.

"Come on, come on!" Irene shouted as she ran down another staircase.

Skye and Rudy followed after her, but before the others could reach it, the walls crumbled and fell apart, blocking the path.

"We're trapped in here!" Skye cried as their way out was blocked.

"Too bad, I don't think I want to go back there," Irene said. "Just keep moving."

The three reached the bottom of the stairs to find themselves in a small round chamber…with a dragon waiting for them. The three of them froze in their tracks.

"Well…now what?" Rudy asked as they all stared at the massive beast.

"There's a door…we just need to get past this thing," Irene said.

"This 'thing' is a gigantic fire-breathing killing machine," Rudy replied.

"Let's just go for it!" Irene said as she charged forward.

The other two didn't have much option but to follow her. The dragon prepared to rain fire down on all of them.

"BFF, look out!" Skye exclaimed as she grabbed Irene's ponytail and dragged her out of the way.

Rudy was not so lucky and incinerated on the spot. Skye and Irene managed to make it to the door, though, which they quickly shut.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**And now we're down to 6 already...the other team had better be sucking…and knowing them, I actually wouldn't be surprised.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Theodore sprinted to keep up with Sebastian.

"Wait up, wait up!" he called. "I need you to protect me!"

"You can protect yourself by running as fast as you can," Sebastian called back.

Theodore seemed to be running out of breath, though, and had to stop to lean against a tree eventually. Sebastian spotted this and turned around to reunite with him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Can't…keep…running," Theodore wheezed.

"Okay, it's okay," Sebastian said as he glanced around. "I'm pretty sure we lost that thing anyways. We can take a breather if you need it."

Theodore just had the strength to give a thumbs-up. However, as soon as he had, a horn struck through Sebastian, dropping him to the ground. A different unicorn charged out of the bushes. Theodore took one look at it, then at his fallen friend, before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed. The unicorn seemed confused. It walked up to him before delivering a light poke to his forehead, taking him out of the game.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sebastian-**Seriously!? Why am I always losing so early in these challenges!? I'm not usually this lame, I swear!

**Theodore-**Oh man! (cries) My team is going to think I'm such a failure! If we lose, it'll probably be me next!

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Allen, Caleb, Orchid, and Roy had stayed in the large hall after the stairs had collapsed. The walls weren't doing much better, several dragons smashing their heads into the room.

"We're dead!" Roy exclaimed. "Might as well make this as painless as possible."

"I don't think so," Allen said as he grabbed Roy and pulled him back. "We are not losing on my watch!"

The dragons began to breathe flames down on the four of them. They scattered, ducked, dodged, jumped, whatever they could to avoid being scorched. As Orchid slid along the wall, she felt something.

"Boys!" she called. "I can feel something here."

"Need to be way more specific!" Roy shouted.

"It's like a breeze…I believe this wall may be hollow," Orchid announced.

"You think it's a way out?" Caleb said as he ran to join her.

"Right now, it's all we got," Allen said, also joining the two.

The three of them began to feel the wall for anyway to open it up to an escape. One large dragon approached them, eager to take down three with one blast. However, before he could attack, he received a book to the eye. Roy had reached a bookshelf and had thrown one of the books at the dragon.

"That's right, you big dumb simulated anachronism!" Roy shouted as he threw more books. "I'm not afraid of you!"

The dragon seemed more annoyed than anything else. He prepared to incinerate Roy. Roy grabbed another book, but found it wouldn't come loose. Instead, it turned into a lever, causing the entire wall to revolve…the four with it.

"We did it!" Caleb exclaimed.

"I did," Roy corrected.

"Uh guys…where are we?" Allen said as they turned to face a dank dungeon with no way out.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Allen-**The good news is, we've got a bit more protection now…the bad news, if the dragons do get through the wall, we're sitting ducks.

**Roy-**You see that!? The things I do for these fools (shakes head). And do I get any respect? Not a speck!

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Lynne found herself alone as she scrambled through the woods. She tried to run as fast as she could, but thorns grabbed at her dress, roots formed around the ground, giving her an uneven path to follow. She stumbled frequently, making it difficult to maintain much of a speed. Eventually she reached a river.

"Hm…" she said as she measured it with her eye. "No way I'm getting across that."

She turned around, only to find something emerging after her.

"Who…who's there?" Lynne called.

An angry unicorn burst out in front of her and snarled. Lynne looked around awkwardly for somewhere to turn, but found no options.

"Lynne!" Cerise exclaimed from a tree.

Both Lynne and the unicorn looked up at her.

"I'm coming!" Cerise said as she grabbed a vine and swung.

She slammed into the unicorn and kicked it into the river, her momentum sending it sprawling into the water.

"Come on, let's go!" Cerise said as she dropped to the ground.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Cerise-**I never thought I'd pull something like that…but you know…when in Rome…and the rest…

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Allen, Roy, Orchid, and Caleb spread out among the dungeon, searching for some way out. Allen heard something snap beneath him and looked down horrified to see a human skeleton. He shuddered.

"Do not fear," Orchid said. "It is entirely simulated, remember."

"Right now…that's not helping a whole lot," Allen replied.

The wall continued to shake furiously at the sound of a horde of angry dragons.

"We definitely don't have a lot of time," Caleb said nervously.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Roy remarked snidely.

"There's no way out," Allen stated in defeat.

"Maybe the other team is already dead…" Roy suggested. "It could happen!"

The wall shattered and several hungry mouths burst through. Caleb was too slow, and snapped up in the fury.

"Oh no!" Orchid cried.

Roy cowered in the corner. The dragons began to bombard the room with fire. Orchid was caught up in it. Allen reached around and grabbed whatever he could find…he found a femur. Shuddering briefly he jabbed with his weapon, and stabbed it right through the eye of the largest dragon. This seemed to put an end to the beast, as it suddenly halted and fell to the ground. The other dragons seemed paralyzed in shock briefly.

"Come on, let's go!" Allen barked at Roy.

Allen began to climb up the neck of the dead dragon. He offered Roy his hand and pulled him up. The dragons began to attack again. Roy and Allen ran through the hall desperately, heading the only way they could: Back up the stairs they had come from.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Allen-**And of course the one person who survives is Roy! Like really!? Why couldn't the dragons just kill him and leave me with someone useful?

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Hilary glanced around as she scrambled through the thick woods. She couldn't see anything…but all around here she could hear the sounds of movement. Hearing it increase, she tensed. She looked around trying to determine the direction it was coming from. Not coming to any conclusion, she decided the safest route was to move upwards. She began to scale a thin tree, pulling herself up the branches. Noriko emerged from the woods and spotted.

"Oh, good idea!" Noriko exclaimed as she started to climb the tree as well.

"Hey, this is my tree, get your own!" Hilary snapped.

"But…but…" Noriko tried to say.

"You want to bring them right to us!" Hilary snapped.

It was too late, though, an angry unicorn bolted towards them, ramming its horn against the tree in fury. The tree shook, and both girls were rocked. Noriko clung to the tree desperately.

"Here, take her instead and leave me!" Hilary said as she began to kick at Noriko.

"Hey! What are you doing—aah!" Noriko cried as she was knocked off.

She plummeted and landed directly on the unicorn's horn.

"Ha! Have a nice fall, sucker!" Hilary laughed. "Oh that's good. Hahaaha! Hahah…ha!"

Suddenly, the branch snapped beneath Hilary's weight and she made quick contact with the horn herself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noriko-**I'm starting to think…maybe if I found the idol…I wouldn't use it to save Hilary. Does that make me a bad person? (sobs)

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Irene and Skye entered an armory.

"Ooh, weapons!" Skye exclaimed.

"Pfft, not like these would be much good against those monstrosities," Irene scoffed.

"Look at me, I'm the Lord of the Rings!" Skye exclaimed as she swung a sword.

"First of all, that's a book not a person," Irene said. "Second of all…cut that out before you take my head off!"

"Sorry," Skye said as she hid the sword behind her back.

The room rocked angrily.

"I think we've got company," Irene remarked.

"Ooh," Skye said eagerly.

"Bad company!" Irene barked.

"Oh…you could have said so," Skye replied sadly.

The wall was turned to splinters as a dragon broke through.

"Duck!" Irene exclaimed as the dragon filled the room with fire.

Irene ran one way, and Skye ran the other. Skye found her luck run out, though, as she hit a corner. The dragon eyed her hungrily.

"Oh no!" Skye cried.

The dragon looked ready to snap her up…when Irene brought an axe down on its neck, decapitating it. Skye breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guess we might have a use for these after all," Irene remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**Clearly, I'm stuck on babysitting duty with Skye, but if I die, she could last a few more precious minutes that could buy us the win, so I'll do what I have to.

**Skye-**The kids back home are going to be SO jealous.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Sharidan stumbled her way along the forest. She paused to breathe heavily. Regaining herself, she looked around. She didn't hear anything approaching, but that wasn't enough to let her guard down. She took a few more tentative steps before breaking out into a run again. As she worked herself through a thicket of brambles, she ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh…it's you," she said as she saw Strike.

"You're not dead yet," Strike remarked. "Curious."

"Shut up," Sharidan snapped.

"We should go in different directions," Strike said. "The more time we spend together, the bigger targets we become."

"Agreed," Sharidan said before adding under breath, "and the less time with you the better."

However, just as Strike moved to continue of his trajectory, he saw something approaching from the distance.

"Never mind!" he said. "We're going this way!"

The two moved through the thicket, for Strike, going back the way he could come. But they were forced to halt as another unicorn stood in their way.

"There's two of them!" Sharidan exclaimed.

The two desperately tried to run in a direction that would get them away from both. Sharidan wasn't able to run through the brambles, though, and got her ankles tangled up. She tripped and fell to the ground. She was an easy target for the beasts. Strike glanced back to see her gored to death. His momentary lapse in attention, though, allowed him to run straight into the horn of a third unicorn.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Strike-**This never would have happened if she hadn't distracted me!

**Sharidan-**I don't even know how the others are doing…I could be one of the first out, or the last remaining…neither is actually all that preferable.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Allen and Roy had returned to the room they had started. They could hear the sounds of the hungry horde of dragons clawing at the walls. Several snapping jaws broke through the windows.

"There's nowhere to run!" Roy shouted. "Why did you think it was a good idea to come back up here!? You knew that there was nowhere to run!"

"We didn't exactly have a lot of options," Allen replied.

"They have us surrounded and now we're doomed!" Roy shouted. "And it's all because you were too stupid to thi—"

Allen shoved him out the window in frustration.

"Shut. Up," he groaned.

Allen didn't last much longer, though. Several dragons broke in from all directions and coated the entire room with fire. Allen had nowhere to run.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Allen-**Totally worth it.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Cerise and Lynne continued to run, neither one of them able to maintain much of a pace.

"Do you think…we've lost them?" Cerise asked out of breath.

"Given our luck so far…no," Lynne replied.

The two kept running, but heard rustling ahead of them.

"Time to turn around!" Cerise said.

But turning around just revealed more silhouettes approaching.

"It's a whole herd!" Cerise cried.

"Quick, we're going up," Lynne said as she began to scale a tree.

Cerise followed as several unicorns swarmed beneath them. The angrily rammed into the tree, rocking it back and forth.

"Waah!" Cerise cried as she lost her grip and fell to her demise.

Lynne bit her lip in concern as the unicorns continued to assault the tree. It wasn't going to last long.

"If Cerise can do this," Lynne remarked as she grabbed a vine, "the so can I."

She attempted to swing, but her hand slipped. She lost her grip and hit the ground. She could only groan as the herd stampeded towards her.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Irene and Skye ran through the halls. Irene still had her axe and Skye wielded her sword eagerly. The entire castle was rocking violently now. Bricks fell free from the walls and ceiling. The floor began to tremble. It increased and turned into an angry quake.

"Uh, BFF?" Skye said nervously, "I don't think that's—"

A massive dragon burst out from the ground. With a flick of its tail, the creature fatally knocked Skye against the wall. Irene clenched her teeth nervously. She gripped her axe and looked around. She saw that the hall behind her was caving in. She looked forward again. There was no way she was getting past the dragon. She did the only thing she could and charged forward, screaming a battle cry, with her axe ready to swing.

* * *

(Switcheroni Island)

All of the members who had been killed had been brought out of their trance and were able to walk around in reality again. Clearly the numbers were dwindling, little by little. With a gasp…both Lynne and Irene returned to reality.

"Did I win!?" both girls demanded.

"Girls, girls, settle down," Blaineley said.

"As far as we're concerned, you're both failures," Chef scoffed.

"As it turns out, though, we do have our winner," Blaineley said, "since someone is still in the game…"

Chef wheeled out a TV which showed the contents of the virtual world. It zoomed in on the exterior of the castle where Roy was hanging, his shirt snagged on a flag.

"Team Blaineriffic wins immunity!" Chef announced before adding a disgruntled, "again."

"Congratulations, Team Blaineriffic," Blaineley said. "Once again, you are all safe. Team Cheftastic, time to send another one home."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Cerise-**So close, so close! What's it going to take to get a win!?

**Roy-**Once again, I am the deciding factor of our victory…does that mean anything to anyone, though? No, no, why would it?

**Strike-**I…I have no words.

**Lynne-**(sighs) It looks like it's time to go to work again.

**Theodore-**Goodbye cruel world!

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

The team returned to their camp in defeat.

"Sorry, guys," Cerise sighed.

"You can apologize all you want," Strike replied, "That won't change that we still have to vote someone out."

"And I think we all know who," Sebastian said as he glared at Hilary.

"Yeah," Hilary replied while glaring at Strike.

"You are nothing but a big…bad…mean person!" Noriko snapped at Hilary. "You got me killed even though we were on the same team! What kind of nice person does that!?"

"Oh sure, blame it all on me, that's easy enough," Hilary scoffed. "Face it, you would have failed with or without me. You know why? Because this team sucks! It's a sucky team that sucks at challenges!"

"Well, I just don't like you," Sharidan added.

"You can be sheep all you want," Hilary laughed at the tribe. "This girl's a shark! And guess what? Sharks eat sheep!"

"I'm…pretty sure they don't," Cerise pointed out.

"Well, they would if they could!" Hilary spat.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**You know, Hilary is voting for Strike, no question…so there's room to make a move happen.

**Reuvan-**Even if Hilary votes with us…do we really want her as an ally? What if she just ditches us for Blaineriffic next anyways?

**Noriko-**I have never met such a mean…mean person!

**Hilary-**(laughs) Sure, they talk big, but am I scared? Nah. You know how many votes I got last night? Zero. It just takes a crazy night, words will be said, things will be thrown, and these sheep will be lost.

* * *

(Elimination Ceremony)

The 9 contestants sat down at the shore. One empty seat remained, although it had some residue of glitter on it.

"Welcome, Team Cheftastic," Chef said, "to your second eli—"

"More like Team Sucktastic!" Hilary scoffed.

"She does have a point there," Blaineley remarked. "It's not too late for a name change."

"…your second elimination," Chef continued, trying to ignore the others. "You'll be down two after tonight."

"So, let's get things started," Blaineley said. "Last night, Strike and Sharidan, you both received votes. Feeling in danger?"

"I'd better not be," Sharidan spat. "I've been working my ass off to get these people to shut up!"

"Strike?" Chef asked.

"This question doesn't even need to be asked," Strike replied. "There's only one person who needs to be afraid tonight: Hilary."

"Ha, very funny, you don't scare me," Hilary scoffed.

"Not alone, perhaps…but what about 7 other votes?" Strike remarked.

"Well you don't have 7 other votes!" Hilary spat. "Because, as dumb as these people are, they're not going to willingly throw themselves into the minority!"

"So, there are sides being formed already?" Blaineley asked.

"No freaking duh!" Hilary spat. "The vote was split even last night, what do you think that means!? It means that Strike has an alliance, and three other people weren't included."

"I do not have an alliance," Strike replied. "I want this team to vote together as one, clearly we need unity if we are to survive. I simply asked everyone to share in the same vote last. There were agitators who felt the need to cause problems, and that's why it was so awkward."

"Blah, blah, blah, did you write this speech on the palm of your hand?" Hilary scoffed. "It's insane to pretend like what I'm saying isn't true."

"Anyone else care to comment?" Chef asked.

The team remained silent.

"Then you may vote," Blaineley said.

* * *

(Later)

"As with last night," Blaineley said, "we will place torches beneath the dolls for each vote they receive. The person with the most torches will see their doll, and their chances, go up in flames."

"First torch," Chef said, "Hilary."

"Predictable," Hilary scoffed.

"Second torch," Blaineley said, "Strike."

Strike just rolled his eyes.

"Third torch," Chef continued, "Hilary."

"Fourth torch," Blaineley said, "Hilary."

"Screw the suspense," Chef scoffed, "They're all for Hilary!"

Chef slammed down all the remaining torches beneath Hilary as her doll was dropped into the flame.

"I…well…ugh!" Hilary groaned as she got up. "You all suck! I hope you enjoy your harsh, relentless failure!"

Hilary marched angrily to the shore where a boat came to pick her up. She flipped off her team before getting in without looking back.

"A unanimous vote," Blanieley remarked, "So much different from last night. Will the peace last though…one things for sure, you're going to want to start winning or else you'll find out real soon."

"You're done for tonight," Chef declared. "The six of you may head back to your camp."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Strike-**Hilary, you really, truly should have gone home first. I do apologize for giving you any false hope.

**Hilary-**Strike, you suck, suck, suck, suck!

**Theodore-**Hilary…you scare me…please leave.

**Sebastian-**Hilary…get help.

**Noriko-**That's what you get for being a bully…Hilary!

**Sharidan-**I hate Strike…but you did try to get me eliminated last round…consider this payback, Hilary.

**Cerise-**We need to start winning challenges. Hilary may not be our only anchor, but she's by far and wide the biggest one. You need to go if we're going to have a chance at survival.

**Reuvan-**Hilary, your argument would make sense if you hadn't made it perfectly clear that you planned on deserting us at the first chance you got.

**Lynne-**Even if Hilary gave us numbers, the fact is we'd still lose challenges and something like that would be far more devastating I'll take my chances in the minority with the hope of immunity, rather than being on a tribe doomed to crash and burn.

* * *

(Switcheroni Island)

"Hilary leaves with a bang," Blaineley said.

"Bah, she was dumb," Chef scoffed.

"Either way, her loss puts Team Sucktastic down to six," Blaineley said.

"We are NOT calling them that!" Chef barked.

"But with the Switcheroni Twist…anything is possible," Blaineley continued.

"Will Team Blaineriffic lose their first challenge?" Chef said, "They'd better or I'm going to call riggage."

"Will Allen's alliance work out?" Blaineley said. "Will Sharidan pick a side? What will tomorrow bring? Fine out next time…"

"…on Total…Drama…Switcheroni!" Chef concluded.

_Teams:_

_Team Cheftastic_

Strike

Sharidan

Reuvan

Cerise

Lynne

Noriko

Theodore

Sebastian

_Hilary_

_Loren_

_Team Blaineriffic:_

Caleb

Allen

Skye

Roy

Jacquie

Jodi

Irene

Neil

Rudy

Orchid

_Eliminated: Loren, Hilary_

_Author's Note: And already one of the most noted characters is gone, in what I'm sure will lead to divisive reactions. I really had a lot of fun with Hilary, and she seemed split on people who loved her or hated her, as I figured she would be. But no matter, I knew there was no way she was getting any farther than this. I definitely wanted her to survive the first boot, but I knew that after that she'd just get old and would drag on. I'd already had the plot of the OTTN loud-mouth going far against the odds (Mel) and the troll managing to turn bigger threats against each other (LaBelle) and while I realized there are plenty of differences between the characters, it just felt to me like a character like that would be better suited off leaving early this time. And so she's gone!_


	6. Maybe you're human after all

_Author's Note: IDK._

"This is…Total…Drama…Switcheroni!" Chef announced as the camera opened to him and Blaineley beneath the flagpole.

"Last time," Blaineley said, "immunity was on the line again so it was do or die. Lynne tried to work Sharidan over to her side of the team to get her back in control. Meanwhile, Allen and Neil brought in Rudy to their alliance…while Jacquie brought herself in."

"At the challenge," Chef said, "the two teams battled fantasy monsters, it was a close match with many of them getting butchered. In the end, it was a reluctant Roy who won the challenge somehow for his team."

"Team Cheftastic had to vote for the second time," Blaineley explained. "Hilary was the name on everyone's mind, but she was ready to cause another wild round…she was wrong, though, and left in a unanimous vote."

"It's 8-6 now, but will Switcheroni Island change that?" Chef said. "Will we see another elimination, or a freebie round with Reward?"

"Find out right now," Blaineley said, "on Total…Drama…Switcheroni!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

It was early morning, most of the team was still asleep. Skye, however, being left without a blanket tonight found herself unable to get comfortable.

"My dear, Skye," Orchid remarked as she noticed her, "you seem like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep."

"I got a little," Skye said, "but it's not the same without my big cuddly Allen-bear."

"Well, I don't think you're going to get much sleep now," Orchid said. "Come, let's take a morning walk and make the most of this early rising."

Jodi unfurled from her sleeping position and glanced at the two girls.

"You know, you can conserve heat if you get your body in the right sleeping position," Jodi said to the two of them. "Mind if I join for your little promenade?"

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Skye exclaimed.

"Orchid, I thought you were part of the…shall we see 'inner clique?'" Jodi remarked. "Not that I'm trying to imply anything with that…but I mean, didn't you have a share of the blanket the night before?"

"I did," Orchid answered, "but it would seem as though I have been replaced for Jacquie. I, of course, did not feel the need to make a scene out of it."

"Well…you're certainly noble," Jodi replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jodi-**With the way these girls are being treated, they should realize that they're on the outs…except Orchid is a bore who refuses to hold any ill-will and Skye is…delusional…Still, I could see something there for future use if needed.

**Orchid-**I fear far too much is being made over this…it's just a silly blanket. Some of these people seem to look too far into it.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

**Confessional:**

**Cerise-**Strike actually came up for an idea for us. We're going to try to clear out a trench to fill with water and then build a small dam. That way when we catch fish, we can keep the trapped in there for a little longer instead of just killing them, and have food ready without having to work for it every day. Of course…he probably assigned us to the job so that we wouldn't get the chance to talk much with the other…but it IS a good idea.

* * *

Cerise and Reuvan worked hard to dig out a trench in the bank for water to flow through. Using firm sticks as spades they dug through the soft soil.

"I bet I could tell you what colour one of the flags is," Reuvan said, "without even looking."

He gestured around to show how empty the camp was.

"Silver, Green, Blue," Cerise said as she looked up at the pole. "Looks like we're having back to back eliminations."

"Somehow I'm not excited," Reuvan responded dryly. "So, I realize that all the others are probably out looking for that idol…but why isn't Lynne helping us?"

"She said she wanted to keep working on getting people on our side," Cerise explained. "And you know that we need it."

"Maybe we should give it a shot, why let her do all the talking?" Reuvan suggested.

"Maybe we should," Cerise agreed, "but first we've got to finish this, so looks like we're stuck together."

"Well…I guess we have already started," Reuvan agreed. "Might as well get it done."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Reuvan-**I'm glad Lynne's working her best to keep us all safe…but she does tend to get ahead of herself at times. I don't feel like all the talking needs to be left to her, we should work together as an alliance.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Jacquie was drinking some water, when Roy marched up to her.

"You there!" he snapped.

"What?" Jacquie sighed, clearing having her day instantly ruined.

"Let me guess, you're the one who's just obsessed with crazy strategy," Roy said. "The one who just has to create a dramatic move for no other reason than the sake of drama, no matter how senseless a move it may be."

"Is this going somewhere, or are you just blathering at me?" Jacquie replied.

"Yes, it's getting somewhere, show a little patience, you insensitive lout!" Roy snapped.

"Oh…is that me now?" Jacquie asked.

"My point is," Roy said, "I've got some news that I'm sure you're just foaming at the mouth to hear. Should we lose a challenge, I propose that we blindside…Caleb."

"Oh…kay," Jacquie said quizzically. "If you're waiting for foam, it's not going to happen."

"I knew you'd be on board for it,"Roy replied. "Now go spread the word to the rest of these degenerates. I've already vastly exceeded my comfort zone simply by speaking with you this long."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roy-**Caleb is clearly perceived as the leader of this team, and that means that if this team succeeds, he gets to ride is straight to a victory. Well, I'm not interested in letting someone as bland and with such a lack of personality as him get away with it. Obviously, I'll just acquire the 'villain vote' because they're stupid and will vote anyone brought up so long as it causes some drama.

**Jacquie-**(laughing) Roy…what are you doing!? I mean, yeah, I appreciate a good blindside, but you don't go after the alpha leader this early in the game! Even from my perspective, I still realize that Caleb has kept us in great shape so far, and there's no reason to just drop him after all that. Oh…and there's also the fact that everyone hates Roy…yeah, I don't think he thought that quite through…

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Strike and Sharidan trekked through the Switcheroni jungle together. Sharidan had once again left behind her jacket. This didn't make it any easier on her to get through the mud though.

"This stuff is disgusting," she groaned. "How am I ever going to wash that out?"

"No one asked you to come out here," Strike replied with a cold tone.

"Bet you'd like to just send me back and get that idol to yourself?" Sharidan scoffed.

"You wouldn't be getting mud over your pants for one thing," Strike pointed out.

"Well I'm out here now and I'm not going back," Sharidan said.

The two searched…they had gone deeper into the jungle than before. Strike had assured Sharidan that he had been through the outer surface and there was no trace of it.

"So…" Sharidan said finally breaking the silence. "You're aware that Lynne has Reuvan and Cerise against you, right?"

"Ugh, I thought we'd move past this," Strike groaned as he rubbed his head. "I presume they tried to get you to join."

"Duh," Sharidan remarked.

"Well, thank you for telling me," Strike said. "I do respect loyalty. You know that if you stay with me, I can guarantee you protection and safety."

"Thank you, my knight in shining armor," Sharidan said while miming vomiting.

"Just remember that," Strike said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Strike-**Loyal allies are the most important thing in the game. More important than strength or intelligence. Yes, winning immunity is critical as well, but even if we continue to lose, I will never be in danger because I have surrounded myself with people I can trust. Sharidan would be wise to do the same, as much as I dislike her, I would be loyal to her if she would do the same.

**Sharidan-**Yeah, I just betrayed Lynne there, but with Hilary gone, I don't want people to just revert to me as another 'easy vote.' Completely disregarding how stupid that is. I need to keep attention off me, and onto others, and I'm doing just that.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Irene marched through Switcheroni Island.

"Where is that thing?" she grunted as she kicked aside rocks and logs. "I am not wasting my mornings like this for nothing."

She paused and glanced up a tree. Something glinted near the top and caught her eye. The tree itself looked very unsteady and didn't have many easy holds though.

"Hm," Irene remarked as she walked around the tree, looking for an easier way up.

Irene noticed some movement. She turned to the source and saw Rudy walking by.

"Hey, you!" Irene shouted.

Rudy turned his head.

"Give me a boost," Irene demanded. "I need to get up here."

"Why not?" Rudy said with a shrug as he walked over to help her.

Rudy lifted her up and allowed her to grab on to a branch. Irene pulled herself up. The branch quivered weakly under her weight. Irene moved quickly, and scaled the tree, spending as little time as possible on each branch.

"Don't look down, just don't look down," she told herself until she reached the top.

"Find it?" Rudy called.

"No," Irene groaned. "It's just someone's tube of glitter glue."

Irene tossed it away angrily and began trying to descend. One of the branches snapped beneath her weight and she slid along the rough bark. She managed to grab on to another, but she found that the slightest movement would risk breaking it.

"Okay…I need your help again," Irene said. "I need a hand or you can catch me…just help me get down from here."

"Ha, nope," Rudy laughed.

"What!?" Irene snapped.

"I said I'm not helping you," Rudy chuckled. "You're on your own here."

"How am I supposed to get down!?" Irene shouted.

"I want to see you jump," Rudy said with an eccentric smile.

"Are you crazy!?" Irene shouted, her grip already starting to slip. "Look at how many rocks are around here. I could break a leg!"

"Jump!" Rudy laughed eagerly.

"Screw you!" Irene spat.

"Fine, I'll just leave you there," Rudy replied. "I'm sure you'll get down…one way or another."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rudy-**(pouting) I wanted to see her jump. It would have been such a disaster.

**Irene-**Rudy, you've just made my enemies list: Population…just about everyone!

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**I feel like I'm making good progress on Sharidan, but I don't have total faith in her…and even if I did, I'd still need one more vote to have an actual majority. That's why I've decided that Noriko and I need some more 'quality time' together.

* * *

Noriko was eagerly running to Switcheroni Island to join in the hunt when Lynne put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Off to go in such a hurry?" she asked "You get up so early, I hardly ever have time to see you."

"Aw, sorry," Noriko replied. "But I've got to search extra hard for that idol! If we can't win then we NEED it super bad!"

"You know, I was thinking maybe you might want to take a break today," Lynne said. "Let all the big boys do the hunting."

"Aw, but they might need my help," Noriko insisted.

"That's fine, you can go ahead," Lynne said. "I was just hoping that we might get this chance to get to know each other a little better."

"Hmmm…that does sound nice," Noriko said. "Okay!"

"Happy to hear it," Lynne replied. "Perhaps we could even search a bit too while we talk."

"Yay!" Noriko exclaimed.

The two strolled through the island. It was clear that Noriko was the one more intent on searching, while Lynne was only occasional moving her eyes around the environment.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Noriko asked.

"Anything you like," Lynne said. "Just thought we could chat."

"Hm…do you think any of the boys here are cute!?" Noriko asked.

"I…what?" Lynne asked, clearly not expecting the question.

"Yeah, Sebastian, Theodore, Strike?" Noriko asked. "Is there anyone who catches your fancy?"

"No," Lynne answered matter-of-factly. "I'm not interested in any boys."

"What about one of the boys on the other team?" Noriko asked. "They've got some athletes over there."

"No…let me rephrase that…I'm not interested in any boys, not just on our tribe…but ever," Lynne declared.

"But…" Noriko seemed to have difficulty wrapping her head around the situation. "…so…would that make you a lesbian?"

"That's exactly what it makes me," Lynne replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Noriko exclaimed in excitement. "I always wanted my own lesbian!"

"I…I'm not something to own…" Lynne said awkwardly.

"So what girl do you like then!?" Noriko exclaimed.

"I don't—" Lynne tried to say.

"Cerise?" Noriko asked eagerly.

"No, I—" Lynne tried to say again.

"Sharidan?" Noriko asked.

"No!" Lynne snapped.

"Is it me?" Noriko gasped.

"No!" Lynne repeated.

"You just broke my heart," Noriko said, before laughing. "Just kidding! But seriously, who do you like?"

"No one!" Lynne snapped. "Just because I like girls, doesn't mean I instantly have a crush on every one I see."

"Yes it does," Noriko replied.

"I see this isn't going anywhere useful," Lynne sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**Yes, it's true, I prefer girls…I don't make a big deal out of it, because…well of exactly how Noriko reacted. People seem to hear 'oh she's a lesbian,' and forget every other aspect of who I am. I did not come out here for romance, so the entire topic is completely unnecessary!

**Noriko-**I can't believe Lynne didn't tell me this earlier! She's like our own celebrity teammate! And have no fear, I'll be sure to find her the perfect match! She may be shy, but I'll find true love for her!

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Jacquie walked up to the grove where Neil and Allen had started spending most of their mornings.

"Alright, boys, we need to have a strategy powwow," Jacquie said.

"I don't remember saying that," Allen replied.

"That's because you didn't," Jacquie said. "But we still need one, we've got to prepare for our first vote."

"Why?" Allen laughed. "We haven't lost once; why do we even need to worry?"

Jacquie rubbed her head as she sighed, "I can see you're pulling off all brawns and no brains pretty well."

"Wait…I feel like I should probably be insulted by that," Allen said.

"Probably," Jacquie replied.

"Um…where's Rudy?" Neil asked.

"Rudy doesn't have time for strategy powwows, he's busy causing mayhem somewhere," Jacquie answered. "But that's what I'm here for, anything you can say to him, you can say to me."

Neil glanced at Allen who just shrugged.

"Anyways, in the event of a vote, Roy's suggesting we vote off Caleb," Jacquie said.

"And you're considering it!?" Allen laughed.

"No!" Jacquie said. "It just solidifies that Roy is an idiot and needs to go first."

"But we already knew that," Allen pointed out. "What was the point of this meeting?"

"You can never underestimate the stupidity of some people," Jacquie replied.

"Uh," Allen said.

"This is another moment where you should feel insulted," Jacquie remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jacquie-**Obviously, I prefer my cronies dumb, that's what makes them cronies. Allen needs to get in line though, like shut up and listen to me, I'm trying to make sure we're on the same page here.

**Allen-**I never invited Jacquie into this alliance and now she thinks she can just show up and start barking out orders? And implying that we're not going to win, I mean come on, have a little faith in me!

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Cerise and Reuvan were finishing off the dam. Reuvan brought over some sticks to coat the soil. Cerise tied to some wood tightly to block off the inflow.

"Not bad," Reuvan said as they looked at their finished product.

"Oh look, there's Theodore and Sebastian," Cerise remarked as she saw the boys returning from another fruitless search. "Think we should approach them?"

"It's worth a shot," Reuvan said. "At least maybe we could start to make a good impression."

Cerise walked up to the boys.

"Hi guys," she said. "How's your morning been?"

"Tiring," Sebastian groaned. "But we've got to be getting closer! We'll have that idol for our team in no time!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Cerise said.

"You guys should take a look at the fish dam we got set up," Reuvan said. "Maybe let us know if—"

"Aaaiee!" Theodore cried as he hid behind Sebastian. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry! I don't even know what I did, but please don't hurt me!"

"Oh come on, man, why'd you have to go and do that!?" Sebastian snapped. "You know he's already afraid of you, can't you just leave him alone!?"

Sebastian took Theodore away and comforted him.

"Hm…maybe THAT'S why Lynne doesn't include us," Cerise remarked

"I'd buy it," Reuvan replied.

"Oh, there she is now," Cerise noted as Lynne approached. "Any luck?"

"Heh…no," Lynne sighed. "What about you two? I saw you talking to the boys."

"Nope," Reuvan replied.

"Great," Lynne sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Cerise-**Next time I try to make a good impression…maybe I'll leave Reuvan behind.

**Reuvan-**It's frustrating…I really want to help these girls, they're the only people who have really given me a chance…but I seem to just be a barrier when it comes to getting close to…anyone! Ugh, I hate it!

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

"Help!" Irene called from the tree. "Anyone! Can anyone here me!? I'm going to fall and if I break something you're going to be losing a huge asset!"

"Irene?" Caleb called as he emerged. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me!" Irene spat. "Help me out here!"

"Oh…how did—Never mind," Caleb said. "Here, I'm going to catch you. Okay…you can drop now…I got you."

Irene let got and landed in Caleb's arms. He set her down on the ground.

"It was that psycho, Rudy," Irene said instantly. "I asked him to help me, and he just left me up there and laughed."

"Rudy? Really?" Caleb gasped.

"Yes, really!" Irene snapped. "I'm not hysterical, I know what I saw!"

"I'll have to talk to him," Caleb said with urgency as he moved deeper into the jungle.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**The guys on this team are all so smug and superior, it's awful. Roy tries to demean me, Allen and Neil have no respect for me, Rudy is a freaking psychopath, and even Caleb acts like this is none of my business and he can just keep it under wraps nicely. I still not stand for this!

* * *

Caleb caught up with Rudy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh hey," Rudy exclaimed. "What's up?"

"What was all that with Irene?" Caleb asked with a hint of aggression.

"What about her?" Rudy shrugged.

"You left her hanging from a tree!?" Caleb snapped.

"Oh yeah," Rudy laughed. "Pretty funny stuff. Did she jump?"

"I had to help her down," Caleb said.

"Aw, why'd you do that?" Rudy sighed in defeat.

"Why would you put her through something like that?" Caleb demanded.

"Because it's fun," Rudy replied nonchalantly. "You should have heard her scream."

"Can't you find fun in ways that doesn't involve hurting people?" Caleb asked.

Rudy just shook his head with a grin.

"Enough questions from you, let me ask one," Rudy replied. "Why do you care so much?"

"Well, I mean…I don't want other people getting hurt," Caleb said, not quite sure what Rudy was looking for. "It's…it's only human nature."

"Ah," Rudy said with a nod. "So I guess that makes me some sort of monster from Mars."

"Look, let's just…take this a different way," Caleb said, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere. "If you have to hurt people and cause misery for enjoyment, rather than terrorizing the rest of the team, why don't you take it out on me?"

"What do you mean?" Rudy asked with a bemused tone.

"I mean exactly what I said," Caleb replied. "Go ahead and push me into the river, bait me to bears, coat me in some weird exotic plant that simulates electrocution. Go ahead and get it out of your system."

"You just…want me to hurt you…just like that?" Rudy said, clearly off-guard.

"Just like that," Caleb echoed as he spread his arms out.

Rudy seemed at a loss, before awkwardly laughing.

"You are so weird," Rudy just said.

"Well, I take it you don't have anything horrid in store for me then?" Caleb replied. "Maybe you're human after all."

Caleb shot him a friendly smile which Rudy awkwardly returned.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Caleb-**If I'm going to get through to Rudy, then I can't put a boundary between us. I'm going to have to find approach that'll get him to open up and allow himself to change.

**Rudy-**Caleb's…not someone I've ever encountered before. He's got some weird ideas that's for sure…he amuses me, I guess you could say. And…it's no fun to go after someone who's literally ASKING to be hurt! Otherwise I would have got him good.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

"Guys, guys, guys!" Noriko exclaimed as she ran over to Sebastian and Theodore who were sitting beneath a tree.

"What is it!?" Sebastian asked.

Noriko spent a minute just hopping up and down in excitement.

"Guess what? Guess what!? Don't guess! I'll tell you instead!" Noriko exclaimed. "You know, Lynne...okay…she's…wait for it…a lesbian!"

"Oh…oh!...oh…oh?...oh!" Sebastian said on various different tones as he processed the new information.

"Should…should I be scared?" Theodore asked Sebastian.

"I…don't think that will be necessary," Sebastian replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noriko-**I think everyone should know about Lynne's choice! It's something she should be proud of, not kept a secret!

* * *

(Switcheroni Island, Later)

The two teams joined up around the flagpole where Chef and Blaineley waited.

"Challenge time!" Blaineley announced eagerly. "As you can see, Hilary was voted out on Team Cheftastic."

Team Blaineriffic seemed to all nod in agreement and approval at this decision.

"So, as anyone with eyes—and Orchid—can see," Chef said, "you punks will be playing for immunity, in the harsh real world."

"I hope you losers are ready to lose again!" Allen laughed at the opposing team.

"Wow…creative choice of words," Sharidan remarked. "I think I'd be doing you a favor to just pretend you didn't say that."

"Laugh it up all you want," Strike added. "It'll make our victory sweeter."

"I'm loving this pre-challenge smack talk," Blaineley exclaimed, "but let's get on to the challenge itself."

"First of all," Chef said, "we need Team Blaineriffic to sit out two members…that haven't sat out already!"

Jacquie and Neil raised their hands.

"Jacquie and Neil will not be participating in this challenge," Blaineley said.

"For this challenge," Chef said, "it is a tag-team relay race. You'll have to overcome an obstacle to get to your next partner. Once you reach them and tag them, you're done, and it's up to that person to take on the next obstacle, and so on."

"Understand?" Blaineley said. "Let's get you into places."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jacquie-**Notice how two Asian players left first; that team is clearly racist. Watch out, Noriko. I'm just glad I don't have any minorities on my team so I don't have to worry about being portrayed as culturally insensitive when I vote them out…wait! That didn't come out right!

**Cerise-**Really now, that was quite rude of that muscular boy. No reason we can't just play nice and have a good, well-mannered, match.

**Skye-**I'm going to keep on winning for my team and all my friends so that we'll never, ever, ever have to vote for anyone!

**Lynne-**Immunity would be quite appreciated, I don't know how this vote will go if we lose, and I'd really rather not find out so soon.

* * *

(Later)

The two teams had been set up into the obstacle course.

"Running first," Blaineley announced, "it's Caleb and Sharidan!"

The first obstacle was a steep slope, covered in ledges and holds. At the top of it, Strike and Irene were in cages.

"On your mark," Chef said, "…go!"

The two took off. Caleb took a strong leap and grabbed a ledge, pulling himself up onto the slope. Sharidan tried to follow, but struggled. She lost her grip and slid right back down to the bottom.

"Quit messing around," Strike shouted down at her. "We can't afford to give them an early lead!"

"Shut the hell up!" Sharidan snapped. "I'm doing the best I can, worry about your part!"

Sharidan pulled herself up, but continued to struggle with each leap. She slipped and slid and took time with each hold. Caleb, on the other hand, was making fast progress and nearing the top. He grabbed on to the final ledge and pulled himself up.

"No, no, no!" Strike shouted from his cage.

Caleb opened the cage and allowed Jacquie out.

"Go get it!" he exclaimed.

Irene slid down the smooth other side of the slope and came to the next obstacle.

"Team Blaineriffic takes the lead right off the bat," Blaineley narrated. "Will we be seeing another blowout victory? I say yes!"

"It ain't over till it's over," Chef grumbled.

The second obstacle was a large patch of swampy ground.

"Okay, this isn't too bad," Irene remarked.

She ran into the mud…only to sink below her head instantly.

"Ooh, Irene takes a hit," Chef announced.

Sharidan gradually pulled herself up to the top and freed Strike.

"Took you long enough," Strike grunted. "Now I've got to make up time."

Irene struggled to reach the surface again of the swamp. She inhaled deeply as she broke free, only to be pulled back down by the mud. Strike slid down the smooth end of the slope and came up to the swamp. Irene was making progress…her head bobbed on the surface, a little closer to the other side. She was clearly struggling though.

"You can do it, Irene," Orchid said from the cage at the other end.

Strike dove into the water head first and began to swim through the mud. Irene pushed herself forward, and forced herself through the mud. She finally grasped the ledge at the end and began coughing up muck. She crawled over to the cages and weakly tagged Orchid.

"We're not out of this, Strike!" Lynne called from her cage. "Keep moving, we can catch up!"

Orchid scurried along the grass to the third obstacle. She had to climb up a platform there led to a series of ropes. She would have to swing between them to get to a cage where Allen was held. She reached out and found her rope, pulling her body onto it. She began to swing back and forth, carefully building up momentum.

"Come on, you're right there, just grab it!" Allen barked.

"Patience," Orchid replied as she timed her moves.

"We don't have time for that!" Allen shouted.

Strike broke out of the swamp and freed Lynne.

"Don't screw this up," Strike said. "I've done all I can—"

"Win, got it," Lynne replied before taking off.

She headed straight for the stairs, making her way up them quickly. Orchid had made it to the second rope now and was continuing to her technique of carefully timing her move. Lynne grabbed a rope and tried to make up time by swinging between the ropes almost one after another. Her technique almost worked…but her hand slipped and missed the final rope, causing her to drop and hit the ground.

"Lynne's down!" Blaineley announced. "She'll have to go back and try again!"

Lynne got up and quickly brushed herself off before running up the stairs again. Orchid landed gracefully at the base of the second platform.

"Patience pays," she said as she freed Allen.

Allen bolted down the second flight of stairs and back into the race. Lynne had decided to take the risk again of rushing through the ropes. She swung herself between them in rhythm. Her luck paid off this time and she landed in front of Cerise.

She set her free and exclaimed, "Good luck!"

Cerise chased after Allen as fast as she could. The fourth obstacle was a tall wall with several protruding blocks scattered along it.

"This is supposed to be hard?" Allen scoffed.

He began to climb up the blocks…only to have them insert back in the wall and drop him to the ground. The blocks emerged again in different points.

"It's not quite that easy," Blaineley remarked.

Allen tried again, this time being careful to time his moves. He neared the top, but still moved too slow and lost his balance, tumbling back to the ground. Cerise managed to catch up to him by now. Cerise watched the blocks move as she tried to plan her steps. Allen took off again. Cerise tried to follow him. She tried to estimate when and where she'd have to jump…but miscalculated and had the block disappear beneath her feet. Allen was having better luck. Reaching the second half, he used his height to his favor and leapt right up to grab the top ledge. Cerise took a look of concern as she focused on memorizing the pattern. Allen arrived at the cage and freed Rudy.

"Your turn, bud," he said

Rudy climbed down the wall and ran. Cerise decided to attempt the wall again. She moved carefully, planning each step. Her technique worked…but she still ended up losing her balance, which threw her timing off. She dropped to the ground again.

"Cerise is struggling," Chef narrated.

"Come on, Cerise," Reuvan said. "We need you here."

"I'm trying!" Cerise exclaimed.

Rudy had made it to the next obstacle now. He'd have to cross a series of buoys set up through the rushing river. He bit his lip as he tried to plan the best way to get across.

"Yes, take your time," Jodi remarked from her cage.

Cerise continued to struggle with the wall.

"You can do it, Cerise," Reuvan urged.

Cerise took a crazy leap and somehow managed to grip the upper ledge. She pulled herself up desperately and eager sent Reuvan on his way. Rudy had begun hopping along the buoys by now. As he expected, they were incredibly unstable, and under his weight they shook from side to side. Rudy continued to bite his leapt as he kept his balance. Reaching the last buoy, he suddenly slipped on the watery surface and plunged into the water. He grabbed the side of the bank and pulled himself up. He saw Reuvan approaching and quickly began again. Reuvan caught up and instantly leapt on a buoy. Without even having time to lose his balance he jumped to the next one quickly. Rudy reached the end first, but Reuvan was right behind him.

"Go, go, go!" Rudy barked at Jodi as he released her.

"Up to you now," Reuvan said to Sebastian.

Jodi had the lead at first, but Sebastian was able to catch up with her and keep up at the same pace. Both of them arrived at the next obstacle together. They had come to the top of a cliff. Beneath them was a deep drop, with two tarps, nearly impossible to see from the distance, each with a target painted on them. Skye hung from one tarp while Noriko hung from the other.

"Come on, Jodi!" Skye cheered. "You can do this."

Jodi paused to examine the drop, while Sebastian just threw himself over the edge.

"Geronimo!" he exclaimed.

He plummeted with extreme speed. He could see his targeted. He tried to tilt his body towards it…and he dove straight past it.

"Ah!" Sebastian cried as he hit a net, right before hitting the ground.

"Sebastian misses his mark!" Blaineley announced. "He needs to go all the way back up to try again."

"Good try, Sebastian," Noriko exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were close," Skye added.

"Skye, stop motivating the other team," Jodi said before gracefully diving down.

She held herself like a bullet, heading dead on for her target. She hit the tarp and managed to free Skye.

"Whee!" Skye cried as she plummeted to the net.

Once hitting it, she leapt to the ground and ran on for the final obstacle. Sebastian was racing hard back up the slope, desperately trying to make up for lost time. Skye, meanwhile, had reached the final obstacle. She saw Roy in a cage, and next to it was a large tableau covered in coloured panels.

"For this obstacle," Blaineley said, "all you need to do is align this puzzle so that all the colours are aligned. Once you do a key will be released, and you will be able to free your final teammate to cross the finish line."

"You've got the easiest one," Roy said to Skye. "Don't screw it up now."

Skye looked over the puzzle thoughtfully. She then went to work on it. Sebastian meanwhile leapt over the cliff again…and once again missed his mark. Skye focused intently on the puzzle, sliding the panels back and forth across the tableau. She didn't seem any closer to finishing it than when she had started though.

"It's not working!" she exclaimed desperately.

"Skye, do you know where you're going with this?" Roy asked.

"Um…umm…" Skye said while still sliding the pieces around the board. "Yes…no…I don't know!"

"Listen to me," Roy said, "you need to take that one there and—"

"No, I can figure this out!" Skye exclaimed.

"I'm trying to help!" Roy shouted at her.

"Stop helping!" Skye replied. "I can do this!"

Sebastian dove off the cliff again and hit the target this time.

"Yaaay!" Noriko cheered as she was released.

"Go, fast!" Sebastian ordered.

"On it!" Noriko exclaimed as she sprinted for the final challenge.

"Skye, they're catching up!" Roy ordered. "Are you even close to finishing this!?"

"Uh…kinda…" Skye said. "Yes…yes…no! Uh…umm…"

She looked at the puzzle…it looked exactly the same as when it had started. Roy slapped his face in frustration.

"Skye, listen to me," he said, "we are not going to complete it in time at this rate. I can figure this out. Just hold still and let me look—I said hold still!"

Skye, however, was still desperately moving the panels around.

"I need to focus, I can't do that if you're constantly moving them!" Roy barked.

"Just let me do it then!" Skye retorted.

Noriko reached the puzzle and also went to work on it. She was seeming to have just as much confusion as Skye.

"Skye, you're not even trying!" Roy shouted. "You're just moving them around at random!"

"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it!" Skye insisted.

Noriko was making progress. She began to see a pattern.

"SKYE! They're passing us!" Roy yelled.

"Wait, I think I got it!" Skye exclaimed. "No…no, I don't."

"Done!" Noriko exclaimed as she presented her perfect tableau.

A key dropped off from the top of it.

"Ugggrrh!" Roy groaned in fury.

Noriko freed Theodore who quickly ran for the finish line.

"Skye, you blew it!" Roy screamed in rage. "You had the easiest job at you blew it!"

"Team Cheftastic wins immunity!" Chef announced as Theodore crossed the line. "Woohoo! About time!"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaineley grumbled. "Team Blaineriffic, we'll be seeing you tonight. It's time for one of you to go home."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**Well, so much for our perfect streak.

**Skye-**(sniffling) I was trying, but that puzzle was really, really hard!

**Roy-**Skye…(eye twitches)…you….(begins to throttle the air)

**Cerise-**Yes! No voting for us! (does victory dance)

**Strike-**Finally! That's what I'm talking about!

**Jodi-**Time to vote at last…let's see where this team winds up.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

"Woohoo!" Sebastian cheered as they returned to their camp. "We won! We won!"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," Strike remarked. "Getting rid of Hilary…we're so much stronger after that."

"Good job, team!" Noriko exclaimed. "Free hugs!"

She began to run around the team, hugging everyone. After the initial celebratory mood had died down, Cerise, Reuvan, and Lynne got together to collectively share in their relief.

"It's about time," Cerise sighed. "I was starting to worry we might never bounce back."

"This is just what we needed," Lynne remarked. "Another day here, and another day to figure things out."

"And hopefully morale will rise," Reuvan added. "Maybe we could even go on a streak of our own."

"Oh, and congratulations, Lynne," Cerise said. "On the whole lesbian thing."

"Oh god," Lynne groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Oh, you came out?" Reuvan said. "Good for you."

"I didn't come out," Lynne grumbled.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry!" Cerise exclaimed. "Was that a secret?"

"No," Lynne said. "It's no secret, I've been openly out for years now."

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier?" Cerise inquired.

"We are not having this conversation," Lynne replied while holding up her hand.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**And…that's exactly what I didn't want to happen.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

"Skye, needs to go," Irene declared firmly to Caleb and Orchid. "She blew it! She absolutely blew it today! We had a huge lead at the start, and somehow she lost it all!"

"Okay, okay, let's not get too worked up over this," Caleb said.

"But you agree, don't you?" Irene replied. "She's by far the weakest link, she needs to go."

"I…I guess that's fair," Caleb said, clearly not wanting to have the conversation right then and there. "She's not going to be happy though."

"No one is happy about being voted out!" Irene snapped. "But that's how the game works!"

A bigger crowd had started to form around them.

"Irene's right," Allen said. "Skye hurt us bad in that challenge."

"Not to mention I can't stand her voice," Jacquie added.

"Yes!" Irene agreed instantly. "So shrill and in your head at all times!"

"I believe we've reached an agreement," Orchid remarked.

"Looks like it," Caleb sighed.

Over on another side, Roy walked up to Jodi.

"You!" he snapped.

"Me," Jodi answered.

"The plan's off!" Roy declared. "I will not tolerate Skye a minute more! She is out of here!"

"…okay," Jodi replied nonchalantly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roy-**My move will have to wait! It's become utterly apparent that Skye needs to go immediately.

**Jacquie-**Originally we were going to vote for Roy because…he's kind of awful. But…intentionally or otherwise, he does win challenges…Skye on the other hand is bringing us down.

**Caleb-**It's fair to say that Skye brought us down the most in the challenge so she should be the one to go…but I wish I got the chance to talk to her a bit first before everyone just jumped on board for this.

* * *

(Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome, Team Blaineriffic!" Chef exclaimed warmly as the team of ten sat in front of the two hosts. "It's your first elimination!"

"You guys won two immunity and one reward before this," Blaineley said. "Did something go wrong, or is this a fluke?"

"It won't be happening again, if that's what you mean," Allen said.

"So, who do you target then?" Chef asked. "Is this purely based on strength, or do alliances come into play."

"I don't think there's any need to beat around the bush," Jacquie declared. "Skye failed at the challenge…we're voting her off."

"Wait…what!?" Skye gasped in horror. "What!? How could you even say something like that!?"

"It's true," Jacquie shrugged. "Sorry but the entire team is in agreement here."

"I…I…even you, BFF?" Skye pleaded to Irene.

"It was my idea!" Irene declared with firmness.

"You're…you're the worst BFF ever!" Skye screamed in tears.

"I am not your BFF!" Irene snapped. "I never was! You annoy me to death!"

Skye sobbed into her hands. Caleb cringed and awkwardly tried to pat her on the back, but was slapped away by Skye

"Well…well, guess what!? Me and my other BFF," Skye said as she put her arm around Roy, "are going to blindside Caleb! So there!"

"Wait…what?" Caleb said. "Where is that coming from?"

"You tell'em, Roy!" Skye said. "Tell'em about the plan you were mentioning! I know you were talking about it!"

Roy ignored her.

"Roy, I'm talking to you!" Skye said while poking his arm. "Roy, why aren't you saying anything!? Roy! Roy! Roy!"

"Roy!"

"Roy!"

"Roy!"

"Roy!"

"Roy!"

"Roy!"

"Roy!"

"Roy!"

"Roy!"

"Roy!"

"Roy!"

"Roy!"

"Roy!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Roy snapped as he shoved her away. "There's no plan! I'm voting you out just like everyone else is!"

"That's actually kind of funny," Jodi said with a faint chuckle. "Because he's lying."

"What?" Caleb asked as with a look of utter confusion. "What are you guys talking about? What plan?"

"Oh, Roy was raving about some plan to blindside you," Jodi shrugged. "That's probably what Skye is referring to."

"Oh you little bi—" Roy hissed before realizing that all eyes were on him now. "YES! Okay, yes, maybe I…talked about it! But it was a dumb plan and I realize that now! What's dumb is even considering that Skye can get out of this alive. She is the only name I will be writing down tonight."

Caleb glanced awkwardly at Orchid who shook her head in confusion.

"I….I…I…HATE you!" Skye screamed at Roy. "You are terrible and mean and I'm voting you out instead!"

"That's cute," Roy replied.

"Well…that was…explosive," Chef remarked.

"Time to vote," Blaineley said gleefully. "Step right up."

Jodi slinked off her seat and made her way to the voting station.

* * *

(Later)

"We have the votes!" Chef announced. "As you see before you are ten dummies that represent your lives. We'll place a torch for each vote you receive. The person with the most torches will see their dummy, and dreams, go up in flames."

"First torch," Blaineley announced, "Skye!"

Blaineley stuck a torch under Skye's doll. Skye stuck out her tongue at Roy.

"Second torch," Chef said, "…Roy!"

"Thanks, Skye," Roy remarked.

"Third torch," Blaineley said, "…Skye!"

"Fourth torch," Chef said, "…Skye!"

"Fifth torch," Blaineley continued, "…Skye!"

"Sixth torch!" Chef announced, "…Roy!"

Roy shot a disgusted look at Jodi who just shrugged.

"Seventh torch..." Blaineley said, "…Roy!"

"Hm?" Roy said a little uneasily.

"Eight torch…" Chef continued, "…Roy!"

"What?" Roy gasped.

"Final two torches," Blaineley declared, "third person voted out of the game…in 18th place…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Roy!"

"Hmph," Skye huffed at Roy as she stuck up her nose at him. "That's what you get for being a dirty, rotten liar."

"I can't believe this," Roy said as he grasped his head. "She failed the challenge…I thought that was all you morons even cared about!"

"We also don't like being called morons," Jacquie said with a fake smile. "Bye, hun."

"Roy, time to go," Chef said as his doll was dropped into the fire.

Roy angrily marched towards the bank and got into the boat as it arrived. Blaineley turned to the team.

"Well…you came in here expecting one thing…came up with quite another," she said. "As strong as you may think you are, clearly you've got some issues to work out on your own. Let's hope you've got that figured out before coming back here."

"You may return to your camp for now," Chef concluded.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Skye-**I thought this team was full of my friends, but it turns out they're all big, fat, phonies! And Roy is the biggest, fattest, phoniest one of all!

**Roy-**Skye, you broke every rule in the book and I don't care how predictable this vote is, it's well deserved.

**Jodi-**If Skye goes too bad, if I can somehow save her though…things might just get interesting.

**Irene-**Skye, I don't want to hear your sob story, in fact, I don't want to hear your voice ever again! Get out!

**Caleb-**Hearing that Roy even thought about taking me out all of a sudden is just…really not assuring at all. I looked around at some of the others and I feel like we just had this understanding that he had to go.

**Rudy-**Skye is such a wreck, I loved seeing her breakdown, not more sweetie pie, let those tears fall! No way am I losing that so soon, Roy can go for all I care.

**Neil-**I'm just sticking to the plan. Sorry, Skye, you're sweet, but that's not enough.

**Allen-**I plan to keep on winning, and that'll be easier without you, Skye!

**Jacquie-**Hmmm. (assumes a deeply thoughtful position) Who annoys me more? (shrugs) Gotta go with Roy.

**Orchid-**Skye, you may have failed at the challenge, but I know you are full of good intentions. Roy on the other hand…I do not believe that you are. I apologize, but I must vote for you.

* * *

(Switcheroni Island)

"And my team takes its first hit," Blaineley said sadly.

"With Roy gone, who can we possibly rely on to point out all of our 'many flaws?'" Chef laughed.

"After the initial breach, will Blaineriffic descend into chaos?" Blaineley asked. "How will Skye react to nearly being voted off?"

"And what let's not forget about Cheftastic," Chef said, "can Lynne, Cerise, and Reuvan turn the tables on Strike? Will they need to, or will they continue to win immunity now?"

"You'll get to find out," Blaineley said, "next time on…Total…Drama…Switcheroni!"

_Teams:_

_Team Cheftastic_

Strike

Sharidan

Reuvan

Cerise

Lynne

Noriko

Theodore

Sebastian

_Hilary_

_Loren_

_Team Blaineriffic:_

Caleb

Allen

Skye

_Roy_

Jacquie

Jodi

Irene

Neil

Rudy

Orchid

_Eliminated: Loren, Hilary, Roy_

_Author's Note: Lol, Roy was never meant to be taken seriously. He was mainly just for an early joke character, and I had no intention of letting him get any farther than this point...these first three votes, though, I think are the only ones that have stayed consistent. All the rest will probably be filled with Author's Notes explaining my many different plans for them...so get ready for that :P_


	7. Like voting off a puppy dog

"Welcome back to…Total…Drama…Switcheroni!" Blaineley announced in the midst of Switcheroni Island.

"Last time," Chef said, "Roy wanted to initiate a plan against Caleb, but was mostly falling on deaf ears and making a target out of himself."

"On Team Cheftastic, Sharidan continued to try to make waves by revealing to Strike that Lynne and her alliance was gunning for him" Blaineley said. "She was also revealed as a lesbian, which is just dandy."

"At the challenge, Blaineriffic took the lead…again," Chef said, "only for Skye to blow it at the last second and cost them their victory."

"Skye took a lot of heat," Blaineley said, "nearly all the votes were aimed at her…and she did not take the news well. In her panic, though, she managed to throw Roy under the bus. In a sudden vote shift, Roy ended up right back in the hot seat and left the game."

"It's been quite the ride and it's only just the start," Chef said, "so let's see what they bring next on…Total…Drama…Switcheroni!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Theodore awoke groggily, early in the morning, to a pair of bright blue eyes looking over him.

"Hi new teamie!" Skye exclaimed as she hunched over the sleeping Theodore eagerly.

"Waaaah!" Theodore cried as he jumped up to the two of the shelter and clung to a piece of wood.

"What is all the yelling about?" Cerise groaned as the other members of the team woke.

"Hiii!" Skye exclaimed eagerly while waving wildly. "I'm Skye, your new teammate!"

"Wait…what?" Lynne asked shaking her head as if she had misheard. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you," Skye laughed. "I'm on your team now!"

"You just…swapped team?" Strike asked.

"That's what I said," Skye replied.

"Is it safe to come down yet?" Theodore asked before losing his grip and flopping to the ground.

"Why did you leave your team like that?" Sebastian asked.

"Ummmm," Skye said, "let's just say we had irreconcilable differences."

(Flashback)

"This team is so MEEEEEEAAAANNNN!" Skye sobbed as she ran across the bridge to Switcheroni Island. "I am never coming baaaaaack!"

(Present)

"And now here I am!" Skye exclaimed.

"Well, we're very happy to have you," Cerise said, "Welcome to the team."

"Yaaaay!" Noriko cheered as she hugged Skye. "New teamie! Let me introduce you to everyone. Im Noriko, that's Strike, Sebastian, Sharidan, Cerise, Reuvan, Theodore, and the team lesbian!"

"I'm also a human being," Lynne added dryly.

"It's so nice to meet all of you!" Skye said. "I just know we'll all be the best of friends! Not like that OTHER team that will remain nameless!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Skye-**Everyone on my team told me that they wanted to vote me out last night. I couldn't believe it, how could they be so mean!? (cries) So I joined this team because I'm sure they're much nicer! I hope that my old team keeps on losing now!

**Lynne-**This is perfect, with Skye here we've got at least one more free round, she should be an easy boot. Maybe more people will even jump ship, you wouldn't hear me complaining.

**Strike-**There may be some advantage to having Skye here. If she's willing to reveal info about her old team, it could be invaluable for future interactions. At the same time, the threat rings true in the opposite direction as well, we can't let her get back with her old team and reveal our dynamics.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

The team awoke to find that Skye had left them.

"She's not here?" Caleb asked as he glanced around.

"Don't bother searching," Orchid replied. "She's gone."

"Gee, I wonder where she went," Jacquie remarked as she pointed to the three flags in the air: Gold, Red, and Violet.

"Really, who wasn't expecting that?" Irene scoffed. "She was nearly voted out, why would she possibly want to stay here?"

"Well, I say good riddance," Allen said. "It's like we got rid of two for the price of one."

"Yeah but…now we're down one member," Neil pointed out. "We used to be in the lead…now Cheftastic has more players than us."

"Hey, you're right!" Allen said. "We're going to have to send them home twice as hard now to balance things out! Teach them to steal our members!"

"Except it's Reward," Neil pointed out.

"We'll beat them twice as hard in the NEXT challenge!" Allen corrected. "And we'll win some more blankets while we're at it!"

"Guys, who cares? It's Skye," Irene pointed. "She'll probably just turn them into a bigger trainwreck than they already are."

"She's got a good point," Jacquie said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jodi-**I went through with nudging the vote towards Roy to keep Skye in the game. I felt like she could be something useful for me to have…but then she goes and abandons me here. Thanks, Skye, really appreciate it.

**Jacquie-**I don't really care what Skye does. She can either stay here and we'll vote her out, or she can jump over there if that'll give her some false hope and probably get voted out even sooner. Point is, she's not making it much farther not matter what she does.

**Caleb-**This is exactly the kind of mess that I wanted to avoid…that elimination was just a wreck. We had a strong thing, but one hit and our team self-destructs. Now Cheftastic actually has the lead (shakes head).

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

"So…this is your team, eh?" Skye asked as she skipped around Theodore.

"Uh…yeah…that's it," Theodore replied uncertainly.

"Cool!" Skye exclaimed. "So…what kind of tribe things do you do!?"

"Well…right now I'm just looking around for some firewood," Theodore replied.

"Yay!" Skye exclaimed. "Sounds like fun! Your my new BFF!"

Skye hugged Theodore.

"Oh…uh…okay…"Theodore said awkwardly. "I um…like you too."

"You do!?" Skye gasped as she touched her heart. "Oh, Theo, you've made me the happiest girl alive!"

"Uh…you're welcome?" Theodore replied before being crushed by another hug.

"I see you two are getting along just fine," Strike remarked as he walked up to them.

"Don't worry, Strike-o!" Skye exclaimed. "You can be my best friend too!"

"You seem like a friendly girl," Strike remarked. "Why'd you leave your team like that?"

"Because they were mean and fake and—I don't want to talk about it!" Skye snapped.

"I…see," Strike said. "Well, you don't have to worry about that here. Just stick to me and I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"Yay!" Skye exclaimed as she ran over to hug Strike.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Theodore-**I was a little bit scared of Skye at first…she's so full of energy…but she's a sweet girl. I don't know if I'd even be able to vote for her, it'd be looking voting off a puppy dog…n-not one of those scary Rottweiler puppies though…

**Strike-**From what it sounds like, Skye left on quite the negative note with her team. I think she's being sincere, and she may have severed ties there. I may find a use in keeping her around after all.

**Skye-**I'm so happy to make new friends! They'd better not be lying to me, like Roy! Cause we all know how that ended up for him!

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Rudy grinned mischievously as he crept over to the fire. He held something clutched in his hands and leaned over the glowing embers. He giggled to himself as he reached over the fire.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked as he approached him.

"Uh, nothing!" Rudy said as he put his hands behind his back.

"Are you doing something that's going to hurt someone?" Caleb asked.

"No, of course not," Rudy said fakely.

"Are you doing something that could hurt someone emotionally?" Caleb added.

"Well…maybe," Rudy replied sheepishly, he unfurled his hand to reveal a purple cloth. "It's that freak's blindfold. Must be important to her, come on, just imagine how she'll react when she finds it burnt."

"She'll probably be devastated," Caleb said. "You don't need to do something like that just for kicks."

"I don't need to, but I want to!" Rudy insisted with his manic grin.

"What's going on?" Orchid remarked as she arrived to the area, now with her clear, crystalline eyes revealed.

"I think you'd better give it back to her," Caleb said.

Rudy glanced between Caleb and Orchid. Eventually he had the blindfold back to Orchid.

"Oh, I was looking for that," Orchid said as she tied it back over her eyes and gave a light smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Rudy snapped.

"You look good today, Rudy," Orchid said with another smile, before she turned to leave.

"I don't even know what that's supposed to mean," Rudy scoffed as he glanced at Caleb.

"I think it means she likes you," Caleb replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Caleb-**If I have to follow Rudy around all day, I'll do it. He just needs someone to keep him in check, and I think he'll start to make progress.

**Rudy-**I can't believe I'm letting Caleb boss me around like this. I ought to show him, I will break that little smile of his…but…why does it feel so weird? Why is hurting him starting to feel like it's…wrong? Ugh! (wipes self off in disgust)

**Orchid-**I meant what I said, Rudy is already letting more good show. Just a little, but it's a start, and there's hope after all.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

"So what do you think of the new girl joining us?" Cerise asked Reuvan and Lynne.

"It's a godsend if you ask me," Lynne remarked. "It gives us a little more flexibility with another easy vote."

"She does seem sweet," Cerise remarked.

"Too sweet for me," Reuvan added. "I don't know if I'll be able to stand waking up like that every morning."

"Well, it seems like Strike and Theodore are already taking a shine to her," Cerise remarked.

"Wait…they're talking to her!?" Lynne gasped.

Cerise just pointed silently to the distance where Strike, Skye, and Theodore were all walking.

"Ah!" Lynne cried. "We can't let him take her under his wing just like that! I need to talk to her alone!"

"Well, that's going to be hard with Strike watching you like a hawk," Reuvan remarked.

"Cerise, I need a distraction," Lynne said. "Keep him busy with…anything!"

"Oh…uh…what…what should I say?" Cerise said awkwardly. "I'm…terrible under pressure…I'm not sure if I could do that…"

"Ugh!" Lynne groaned. "Fine, I'll distract him, you talk to Skye."

"What do you want me to do?" Reuvan asked.

"You're going to stay out of a ten foot radius around Skye at all times before you scare her back to her old team," Lynne replied.

Reuvan frowned at her.

"Sorry, hun, truth hurts," Lynne remarked.

Lynne rushed over to Strike.

"Strike, we need to talk!" Lynne exclaimed as she dragged him by the arm.

"What is this?" Strike groaned uninterestedly.

"I…just need you to see this…" Lynne said straining to come up with something.

"See what?" Strike asked losing his patience.

"Uh…I think a bear might have gotten into the camp and gotten to our fish," Lynne said.

"What!?" Strike shouted as he took off.

Cerise meanwhile had walked up to Skye.

"Hi there," she said.

"Hi!" Skye exclaimed while waving.

"So…I'm Cerise…like you know," Cerise replied. "And um…I was thinking we could…talk for entirely non-strategic purposes."

"Oh, okay!" Skye exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**I'd like to just send Skye on her way, but if Strike wants to try to get his grubby little talons into her, then I've got to act fast. If she's staying then she's staying on my side!

**Skye-**I feel like I must be the belle of the ball, everyone wants to get to know me!

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

"Okay, we need an explanation!" Allen demanded as he marched up to Jacquie angrily. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Um, what happened is Roy got voted out," Jacquie shrugged.

"That wasn't the plan!" Allen snapped. "You can't just change the plan without even telling me. We had a deal set up…and you are supposed to be aligned with me."

"I didn't even do anything, Roy was just being a shmuck," Jacquie remarked. "I had no idea everyone else would go for it, but hey, he was being a moron so good riddance."

"Okay, Allen, don't lose it," Neil said to his friend. "Sorry to freak out at you, Jacquie. It's just…well you can understand how we feel being left out of the loop."

"Why are you even blaming me for this?" Jacquie asked. "I'm not the only one who changed my vote."

"Oh, are we blaming Jacquie for what happened last night?" Irene asked as she overheard the conversation. "What was that all about, Jacquie!?"

"Ugh, I'm done here," Jacquie groaned as she walked away from the others.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Allen-**I don't like this. I don't like it at all! I was totally ignored last round! A decision was made…and then changed without anyone telling me! That's not the way it's supposed to go. Sure, Skye and Roy were both worthless, but these people can't just make split decisions like that.

**Neil-**Last night was…confusing. I'm still not entirely sure what happened, but despite the plan, I ended up voting in the minority. The ultimate irony is that the people who voted with me were the jock and the cheerleader. Allen's outraged, but I'm trying to keep him from exploding, if this really was just a last minute decision then hopefully it won't happen again.

**Jacquie-**Ugh, chill out. (rubs forehead) If this is how Allen is going to react after anything doesn't go his way then maybe I don't want to have to put up with him.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Strike ran up to the fish dam where Sebastian was gathering foo for the morning.

"Hey, there's no bear here," Strike said.

"Uh…no?" Sebastian replied as he looked around uncertainly.

"Ugh, Lynne," Strike sighed to himself as he turned around and walked back.

Sebastian just shrugged as he went back to work.

"Morning," Sharidan remarked as she walked up to him.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't take that tone with me," Sharidan sniffed. "I'm just saying hello."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't fool me," Sebastian said. "I'm not trusting you."

"Well, that's too bad," Sharidan replied. "Because we're allies now."

"We are?" Sebastian asked. "I didn't sign on for this."

"You trust Strike," Sharidan said.

Sebastian nodded.

"And Strike trusts me," Sharidan said. "And we've voted together both times…how much more do we need here?"

"Okay, fine…but I still don't trust you!" Sebastian said.

"Too bad," Sharidan said. "I thought this might be a good time to have a strategy talk, ally to ally."

"About what?" Sebastian asked.

"About our visitor," Sharidan said.

"Skye?" Sebastian said. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, sure, that's great," Sharidan remarked. "She's gone next, though."

"I…guess?" Sebastian replied.

"We can't let her infiltrate our team," Sharidan insisted.

"She doesn't seem all that bad," Sebastian remarked.

"She may not seem bad, but she just came over here out of the blue," Sharidan remarked. "We can't trust her."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**Sure, Skye can turn on some tears, but we know nothing about her. For all we know, she could just be a spy from the other team. I just don't see any reason why she should stay over any of us who have been on this team since day one.

**Sebastian-**Sharidan is a sneaky one, I've seen her try to slide her way into this team. Well, I'm not letting her into my head!

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Caleb walked with Rudy while the other boy paced around the camp.

"So, this is how it's going to be now?" Rudy asked. "You're just going to follow me every step I take?"

"Yep," Caleb replied with a shrug.

"Who's following Rudy now?" Jacquie exclaimed as she joined the boys. "That's my job!"

Jacquie eyed Caleb.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Jacquie asked Rudy.

"I'm just Rudy's friend," Caleb replied.

"Oh, you mean his ally," Jacquie said.

"No…just friend," Caleb answered.

"Is this true?" Jacquie asked Rudy.

"…Yeah, sure, he's my friend," Rudy answered.

"Well, any friend of Rudy's is a friend of mine," Jacquie said. "Welcome aboard."

"Aboard what?" Caleb asked.

"You know, I find it's a lot easier to talk to her if you just drown out whatever she says," Rudy remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jacquie-**Caleb…sure, I recognize his value to the team…but he's pretty boring, not someone I'd really be interested in working with. But apparently Rudy sees something I don't, so I'd be willing to make it work.

**Rudy-**I mainly just called Caleb may friend because I knew it would piss off Jacquie…I did mean it…o-obviously…right?

* * *

(Switcheroni Island, Later)

The two teams arrived at the center point of the island where Chef and Blaineley were waiting.

"Welcome, Blaineriffic and Cheftastic!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"As you can see, Roy was voted out of Blaineriffic," Chef said, "And Skye switched to Cheftastic."

"I'm not talking to you," Skye huffed at her old team while sticking her tongue out.

"Good, because we're not talking to you," Irene replied.

"The challenge today will be virtual," Blaineley said. "And for Reward. Chef, tell'em what we got."

"The winning team will be given an assortment of cooking tools," Chef said, "jugs for your water, pots and pans to cook your food, all in all will make your time out here a little easier."

"Now, Cheftastic has an extra member," Blaineley said, "Who will be sitting out?"

"I will," Theodore volunteered. "These virtual challenges scare me."

"Okay, that's settled," Blaineley said, "will the rest of you step forward."

The two teams did so. Then they began to hear the whirring of the machinery firing up. The world began to bend around them. Surprisingly, this time, the surroundings didn't change so much as their own bodies.

"What's happening!?" Jacquie gasped as her body contorted.

Everyone else went through very different transformation. When the process was done, they were on a floating platform, but more noticeably, all of them had transformed into anthropomorphic animals.

"I'm…a hedgehog?" Jacquie gasped.

Indeed, she had transformed into a human-sized critter with several spines coming out of her back, tipped with purple. A reptilian Caleb snapped his new massive jaw.

"Crocodile," he laughed.

Suddenly a slimy tongue shot to his back.

"Shlorry," said Neil, now with bug eyes, sleek green skin, and a massive slimy tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Jushlt prahcthicng."

He pulled his tongue back into his mouth. Irene meanwhile was admiring her sleek figure. She had white fur coated with black spots, sharp claws, and a tail swaying back and forth. She was suddenly sprayed with a noxious cloud and began to choke and gag.

"Skunk powers!" Rudy laughed, now covered in black and white fur, with a large tail protruding out of his back. "Awesome!"

"Am I something majestic?" Orchid asked. "I do feel quite different, but I'm not sure I quite have the grasp of it."

"I'm sure you must look—aaah!" Caleb exclaimed as he turned around.

Orchid was now covered in wiry black hairs and had eight arms and legs coming out from all around her body. She had a hideous insect face with eight clear eyes.

"You're a…spider," Caleb said.

"How splendid," Orchid said, "I've always admired their beautiful work."

"Make way for the moose!" Allen announced as he shook his massive antlers.

He was now covered in bushy brown fur and had a large bulky snout. Jodi was the last to reveal herself to her team, she was coated in red fur, with a white underbelly. She had pointed ears, and plenty of sharp teeth.

"Vixen for me," she remarked.

Over on Team Cheftastic, the others were also getting used to their new forms.

"Where are my limbsssss!?" Sharidan exclaimed as she slithered around uncertainly.

She had taken on the form of a giant green snake. Strike let out a fierce howl and he displayed his white fur, canine face, and many sharp teeth.

"I'm…I'm…an elephant?" Sebastian exclaimed as he flicked his trunk experimentally.

His body was covered in leathery grey skin, his ears had grown to massive sizes, and he had two tusks coming out of his face. Cerise had grown in size all around. She had shaggy brown fur, and massive claws.

"I'm a bear!" she exclaimed while swinging her claws.

Suddenly, something large swooped overhead, casting a shadow. Reuvan, with large majestic bat wings and a furry chest landed on the ground.

"Feeee!" Noriko exclaimed as her minuscule wings flapped rapidly and carried her around the course in a flash. "I'm a hummingbird!"

Skye looked down at her body and saw smooth black and white skin. Her hands had been replaced with flippers. Crosser her eyes, she saw an orange beak.

"I'm…a penguin?" she said. "Yay! I love penguins!"

Suddenly, there was a large thud behind them. Everyone turned to see that a massive Beluga whale had slammed down at the back of the platform.

"Why?" it asked with Lynne's voice. "Why are you doing this to me, hosts?"

"Welcome, to your Reward Challenge!" Blaineley's voice filled the room.

"As you can see, you've all been turned into various animals," Chef's voice added. "This challenge will be a set of duels, one person from each team will battle and the first to be knocked over the edge will be out. The other person will move on to the next round. This will continue until one is left standing, and their team will win the reward."

"Understood?" Blaineley said. "Let's get our first pairing randomized…"

A pair of faces appeared up above the teams. It showed Jodi and Lynne.

"The vixen vs the whale," Chef announced.

Jodi stepped forward, and Lynne…hopped her weight forward. All the rest were suddenly elevated above the platform into viewing seats.

"First to fall off the edge is out of the challenge," Blaineley said. "Begin!"

Jodi charged at Lynne. She began gnashing with her teeth and scratching with her claws. None of it seemed to be having any effect whatsoever on Lynne. With a bored flick of her tail, Lynne knocked Jodi over and sent her sprawling to the abyss.

"Well…that was fast," Chef said, "Lynne moves on to the next round! Jodi is out!"

Two more faces appeared above them, Skye and Irene.

"Leopard vs Penguin!" Blaineley announced.

Skye narrowed her beady penguin eyes at Irene.

"Well, at least I know that this will be easy," Irene remarked.

"Go!" Chef announced.

Irene instantly lunged. She pounced on Skye, sending her tumbling awkwardly to the ground. Irene brought down her claws on either side of her, inching her towards the edge.

"Hmph!" Skye exclaimed as she pecked at Irene's face.

"Ow!" Irene cried as she recoiled.

Skye continued to peck at her furiously though. She managed to chase her back and get her up against the edge. With a final shove, she knocked Irene over the edge. She gave a victorious honk as she jumped up and down.

"Skye will be joining Lynne from her team!" Blaineley announced. "It's 2-0 so far."

Jacquie's face appeared next to Sebastian.

"The elephant and the hedgehog," Chef announced.

The two stepped up and eyed each other carefully.

"Begin!" Blaineley announced.

Jacquie turned around and fire a barrage of quills at Sebastian. He dodged out of the way through and charged at her with his tusks. Jacquie rolled out of the way.

"Hey, here's a neat trick," Sebastian said as he began to suck with his trunk.

He pulled Jacquie into a vacuum, drawing her right to him. She rolled up into a ball. Sebastian didn't realize until too late that she was rolling straight for him now.

"Uh-oh," he remarked as he was rammed by the sharp ball of quills.

He took the blow and stumbled over the edge in pain.

"Jacquie will be moving on to the next round," Blaineley announced.

Noriko and Rudy's faces appeared next.

"Skunk and hummingbird," Chef said.

"Go!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"You're going down," Rudy giggled eagerly.

He sprayed with his toxic cloud at Noriko. She just flapped her wings rapidly, though, and blew all of the stench away and back towards Rudy.

"Hey what—" Rudy exclaimed before coughing and choking.

"Hiiiii-ya! Noriko exclaimed as she came in for a flying kick to the chest.

Rudy was knocked back and rolled over the edge.

"Sorry!" Noriko called.

"Noriko, Lynne, and Skye vs Jacquie is what the next round is shaping up to me," Blaineley announced.

Cerise and Orchid's faces appeared next.

"The spider and the bear," Chef announced.

"Let's have a fair fight," Cerise said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Orchid replied.

"Go!" Blaineley exclaimed.

Cerise began to swing her claws. Orchid scurried from side to side, avoiding the swipes.

"Whoa," she said as she narrowly avoided the claws.

Orchid fired a string of webbing out of her arms.

"Oh my, I did not know I could do that," she said as she tied Cerise's paws together.

Cerise began struggling to break free of the binds. Orchid, however, fired again, this time bind her legs. Cerise growled in frustration as she flopped to the floor.

"My apologies," Orchid said as she rolled her over the edge.

"Orchid joins Jacquie," Blaineley announced.

The next two faces to appear on the screen were Neil and Reuvan.

"The frog and the bat!" Chef announced.

Reuvan soared above head while Neil hopped into the center.

"Go!" Blaineley announced.

Reuvan flew in circles. Neil hopped back and forth, trying to good lock on him. Reuvan dived down and swiped Neil by the side. Neil tumbled over, Reuvan doubled back and attacked again. Neil teetered over the edge. Just as he lost his balance, he unleashed his tongue and stuck to Reuvan's neck.

"Augh!" Reuvan cried in disgust as Neil clung to him.

Neil swung himself up and ended up wrapping his lengthy tongue around Reuvan while landing on his back.

"Get off of me!" Reuvan grunted.

Neil instead began to bounce of Reuvan's back, sending him spiralling out of control. At the last minute, he released his tongue and hopped off, but Reuvan was sent plummeting into the darkness.

"Neil moves on to the next round!" Chef announced.

"The sides have evened up," Blaineley said, "let's see what the next one brings."

Allen and Sharidan's faces were up next.

"Moose and Snake," Chef said.

"The moose will destroy you!" Allen roared.

"I'm sssssure that sssssounded threatening in your head," Sharidan replied.

"Begin!" Blaineley announced.

Allen wasted no time in charging at Sharidan with his antlers poised to ram right through her. Sharidan got on the ground, though, and slithered away quickly. She flicked the end of her tail, and wrapped it around Allen's ankle. He stumbled and ended up throwing himself right over the edge.

"And Sharidan joins the all-female lineup on Team Cheftastic," Blaineley announced. "Final match of the first round…"

Strike and Caleb's faces appeared.

"Crocodile vs Wolf!" Chef announced.

Caleb and Strike both stepped forward.

"Begin!" Blaineley announced.

The two boys circled each other. Both of them looked ready to strike at any second, but we're waiting for just the right moment. Strike moved first, roaring and swinging his massive claws wildly. Caleb slinked out of the way, but not fast enough to avoid a scratch along his shoulder. Caleb dropped to all four and found that he could move easier like this. Strike lunged at him with his claws ready to cut. Caleb snapped up and dug his teeth into Strike's paw. Strike let out a combination of a cry and a whimper. He shook his arm and knocked Caleb off. As Caleb hit the ground and slid towards the edge, Strike charged at him. Caleb managed to regain himself just in time to slide forward. He ran between Strike's legs, and once he was behind him, he knocked him over the edge.

"And Caleb rounds out the Team Blaineriffic's lineup!" Blaineley announced. "It's an even 4-4."

"Let's get to the first matchup of the next round," Chef said.

Caleb and Noriko appeared.

"Caleb going right back in," Blaineley announced, "Crocodile vs Hummingbird."

The two entered the arena.

"Begin!" Chef called.

Noriko began hovering around Caleb. She moved swiftly as her wings vibrated back and forth. Caleb tried to eye her movements and time when to strike. He snapped his jaw and caught her by the wing.

"Heey!" Noriko cried.

Caleb flung her to the side and tossed her over the edge.

"And just like that, Caleb moves on while Noriko is out," Blaineley announced.

Jacquie and Lynne's faces appeared.

"The whale is going up against the hedgehog," Chef declared.

The two moved up to the arena.

"Go!" Blaineley said.

Jacquie didn't move. Lynne had to slowly hop herself forward to get towards her.

"Can we please…speed this up?" she groaned. "You can't even…hurt me like this…anyways."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Jacquie said.

She ran up to Lynne's side and hopped up on her fin, using it to climb her body.

"What are you doing?" Lynne sighed.

Jacquie curled up into a ball and rolled right into Lynne's blowhole.

"Ow, get out of there!" Lynne cried as she squirmed in pain. "Cut it out."

As Lynne writhed in pain, she ended up teetering close to the edge. Once her weight started to slide down, she realized it was too late. Jacquie hopped out just in time to watch her plummet over the edge.

"Team Blaineriffic takes the lead," Blaineley announced. "Jacquie and Caleb will both be fighting in the next round…although they won't have to if the next two can win their rounds."

The next matchup was revealed to be Sharidan vs Orchid.

"Go!" Chef exclaimed.

Orchid began by firing her web at Sharidan, but Sharidan slinked along the ground and avoided it. Orchid continued to follow after her, shooting strings of web around her. Sharidan just weaved between them easily. Eventually, Sharidan went in for the attack. She coiled her body around Orchid, squeezing her tightly. Orchid struggled, but wasn't able to break free. Sharidan brought her to the edge and flung her over the edge.

"And Sharidan keeps her team in!" Chef announced.

"Final matchup of the round," Blaineley said.

Skye vs Neil was revealed.

"Go!" Chef exclaimed.

Neil instantly started to attack by flinging his tongue at Skye. However, he found that her slippery skin was not allowing it to stick.

"Huh?" he groaned helplessly.

Skye charged at him angrily.

"Ul-ogl," Neil groaned.

Skye bombarded into him with an aggressive tackle. Neil rolled over the edge, but managed to use his tongue to cling to the edge of the platform. Skye walked up to him and began to peck at his tongue. Neil cried out before dropping into the pit.

"And we're left with another even round," Blaineley announced. "Jacquie and Caleb for Blaineriffic and Skye and Sharidan for Cheftastic."

The first matchup of this round was revealed to be Sharidan vs Jacquie.

"Go!" Chef announced.

Sharidan slithered around Jacquie. Jacquie held her ground and just kept her eye on her carefully. Sharidan lunged and attempted to coil around Jacquie. Jacquie curled up though, and Sharidan only ended up with several pins digging into her. She hissed in pain and recoiled.

"I can't believe you thought that would work," Jacquie remarked.

Jacquie used Sharidan's shock to grab her tail and throw it over the edge. The weight was enough to drag the rest of Sharidan's body with her. She gave an angry hiss before sliding over the side.

"Jacquie will be in the final round," Blaineley declared. "Let's see if she it needs to happen though."

Caleb vs Skye was by default the next duo to face off.

"Begin!" Chef exclaimed.

Caleb moved towards Skye. He snapped at her, but Skye dropped to the ground. She moved on her stomach, propelling herself with her flippers, sliding away from him. Caleb got down on all fours and chased after her. He snapped at her, but Skye managed to move fast enough to just stay out of his reach at all times. This continued for some time, before Skye suddenly spun around. Caleb wasn't expecting this, and Skye slammed right into him. Using her weight she pushed against him and managed to shove him to the edge. Caleb lost his footing and was thrown over.

"And we've got our final duel," Blaineley announced. "Skye from Team Cheftastic will face off against Jacquie from Team Blaineriffic. The winner of this match gets the reward for their team, remember that girls."

Jacquie and Skye faced off.

"Ready…begin!" Chef announced.

Skye dropped to her stomach instantly and began to slide along the ground. Jacquie fired quills after her, but Skye stayed fast and managed to avoid all of them. Finally, Jacquie managed to stop Skye in her tracks by surrounding her in quills.

"No fair!" Skye pouted as she found if she continued to slide she'd be trap within a ring of quills.

"Ready to give up?" Jacquie asked.

"Never!" Skye cried as she waddled towards Jacquie furiously.

Jacquie assumed her defensive state in a curled up ball. Skye began to peck at her though and just caused her to roll along the side. With a final kick she sent her over the edge.

"Skye wins reward for Team Cheftastic!" Chef announced.

Team Cheftastic cheered, while Team Blaineriffic moaned in defeat.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jacquie-**Ugh…that was stupid of me.

**Irene-**Of course Skye suddenly turns into a beast when she's on the other team.

**Skye-**Ha! I bet they wish they were still my friends now!

**Cerise-**Oh good, our first reward. And this one will definitely make things easier around the camp.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

The team was celebrating their victory with a large meal, making use of their new equipment.

"Great job, today, guys," Cerise said. "I knew we could come back up from our rocky start."

"I think we owe Skye a pat on the back," Sebastian said. "She came over to join us, and won us the challenge."

"Well…it was a group effort," Strike added.

"Just let her have this moment," Lynne remarked to him.

"Yeah, good work, Skye," Theodore said.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Skye said. "I knew I couldn't let you down on the first day here."

"And we're very happy you decided to join us when you did," Cerise said.

"Here's to turning the tables!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Let's show the others what we can really do together!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**Yeah, yeah, she got lucky on one challenge…still don't trust her.

**Skye-**I think I am going to fit right in here!

**Strike-**Today may have been a fluke…or maybe Skye has potential…we will see.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

The team came back to their camp in defeat.

"Well that was dumb," Irene groaned. "How did we let that happen?"

"Maybe we're just having an off day," Caleb said with a shrug. "I'm just thankful it wasn't immunity."

"No, but the next time it is, we are not losing," Allen insisted. "We're not going to get comfortable here, I still want to win every challenge possible and send that team into desolation."

"Sounds fun," Rudy added.

"We'll just have to do our best tomorrow," Caleb said. "Until then, let's just rest up and be ready for it."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Caleb-**It is a shame to have lost two in a row after our initial three victories, but we can't let it get us down. We still have the potential to keep this up, we just need to stay strong.

**Allen-**I want to send that team out painfully! Once Skye leaves, it'll send the message of exactly what happens when someone abandons this team.

* * *

(Switcheroni Island)

"Team Cheftastic are on the rise," Blaineley narrated, "is this a sign of good things to come for them…or just a breath of fresh air before they're plunged right back down?"

"How will Skye fare on her new team?" Chef said, "Will she work her way in, or remain the easy target?"

"Will we be seeing anyone else flipping sides?" Blaineley asked. "Will my beautiful idol ever be found? Come back next time…"

"On Total…Drama…Switcheroni!" Chef concluded.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic, Later)

The sun had just set, and the team was trying to get some sleep. With two members gone, there was now enough room for everyone to get their share of comfort. Irene turned on her side, trying to get into a position where she could sleep easily. She heard something cringle beneath her and groaned. She brushed aside her spot, hoping to rid whatever leaves had piled up. But she realized it was actually from something in her pocket.

"That…wasn't there before?" she remarked as she reached into her pocket to find a piece of paper.

She pulled out a neatly folded note. In fancy writing, it read 'Irene.'

"A love letter?" she said curiously before glancing around at her sleeping companions.

She unfolded it to reveal another word, 'Shh.' She gave a quizzical glance at it, but remained silent. Unfolding it further, she found a message: 'See you at Switcheroni Island by the dying willow.' Irene seemed even more puzzled by this. She threw the note away…then shrugged to herself.

"Why not?" she said to herself. "Let's see what this is all about."

She crept out of the shelter and began to walk quietly towards Switcheroni Island. As she walked, she sent several glances back to the shelter. Everyone was there, everyone seemed asleep. Irene continued to check back every few steps though. The closer she got to Switcheroni Island, the more she felt like she was being watched. Every step she took, she felt was shadowed by someone else following her. She shot her head around…no one was there. She reached the bridge and crossed it. She began to walk towards her destination…she was definitely being watched…she could feel it, she could feel someone's eyes following her every move. She wanted to call out…yet found the words frozen in her mouth. Why did she think this was a good idea? Why had she come out here? She wanted to turn around. She heard a sound, a faint sound, but definitely the sound of movement. Her eyes crept to the side, out of the corner of her eyes, she thought she saw a figure. Then it was gone. But it was definitely there, she knew it, she knew what she'd seen. Something about this made her blood run cold. She could feel sweat running down her neck. Why was she so afraid? It was probably just something stupid. But why didn't she feel like this was true?

She reached the willow tree. It drooped sadly, its branches hanging down without much life clinging to them. There was a single note attached to the tree, also marked 'Irene.' Irene tore it off and unfolded it. She read the contents, 'You have secrets, Irene, don't you? You have parts of you left in the past.'

"Okay, what is this!?" Irene said, finally breaking the silence as her fear was replaced with frustration. "I know you're out there, who is this!?"

A paper airplane flew towards her and landed at her feet. She almost didn't want to touch it, but felt compelled to pick it up and unfold it. 'You think you've left it all behind. But you're wrong. I know everything about you.'

"This isn't funny! Irene snapped as she marched towards the direction where the note had come from. "When I find out who you are, I'm going to-"

Another paper plane came at her, this one from the opposite direction. Reluctantly she opened it. 'Like that day in middle school when you were horrified to find you had an allergy to the perfume you were wearing. When you were covered in hives, head to toe, when you couldn't breathe because it was tightening your throat.' Irene wanted to stop reading, but she continued to unfold the note, revealing more. 'I know how you couldn't stand the looks of sympathy you got after you returned, after everyone had seen you at your lowest. It's why you left that school, you thought you left it all behind.'"

"Alright, stop!" Irene shouted as she stomped the game angrily. "Just stop!"

Her voice broke into a tremble. Another note arrived at her feet.

'It's Geraniol. That's the chemical that caused your allergy. It's also lightly laced each of these notes.'

Irene let out a pained cry as she threw the note away in disgust. She looked down to see that her hand was already swelling and showing red bumps.

"No," she said.

She dropped down to the ground helplessly. Several notes dropped down from the tree.

'I know everything about you.'

'I know your secrets. I know your fears. I know your weaknesses.'

'I will destroy you, Irene.'

'And there's nothing you can do to stop me.'

_Teams:_

_Team Cheftastic_

Strike

Sharidan

Reuvan

Cerise

Lynne

Noriko

Theodore

Sebastian

_Hilary_

_Loren_

_Team Blaineriffic:_

Caleb

Allen

Skye

_Roy_

Jacquie

Jodi

Irene

Neil

Rudy

Orchid

_Eliminated: Loren, Hilary, Roy_

_Author's Note: A team swap finally occurs! And a kickoff to a new major arc. Not much to say, but I'll to keep this moving._


	8. This isn't feeling unified right now

_Author's Note: Omg, sorry this one took forever, I've been busy with a lot, and this chapter was just going really slow for me. I'll try to keep up with things for the rest of the summer hopefully._

(An Important Announcement)

Rather than showing Switcheroni Island, the scene revealed Mr. Mint sitting at his desk at this office. He glanced up at the camera.

"Hello, valued viewers," he said. "I know many of you want to get to your exciting show, and we will in due time. There's just an important message we feel obligated to include. Over the season it came clear that there were several other events going on without the hosts' knowledge. In order to tell the story properly, we've included scenes from cameras filming well into the night when no one thought to watch. Furthermore, we have worked in certain confessionals that were not recorded until much, much later for the purpose of keeping our audience informed. That is all…you may return to your program."

* * *

"This is…Total…Drama….Switcheroni!" Blaineley announced intensely.

"Last time," Chef said, "Skye had enough of her team and decided to flip to Cheftastic, clearly the superior team at this point—"

"Don't even go there," Blaineley grunted.

"The team's reaction was mixed," Chef said, "Lynne was happy to have another boot, Sharidan wanted her gone as soon as possible, while Strike seemed to have some plans for her."

"Over on Team Blaineriffic," Blaineley continued, "Allen and Neil began to feel a little isolated after not being included in the vote plan. With Skye gone, they're now down in numbers and eager to start winning again."

"What will the next round bring?" Chef said. "Find out, right now, on Total…Drama…Switcheroni!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Lynne, Cerise, and Reuvan worked together on the fire and cooking the food, while some of the others worked on gathering up the fish.

"Hm, well that's a first," Reuvan remarked as he glanced around. "Everyone's still here, even when there's an idol out there to be found."

He pointed up to the flags that showed silver, blue, and green.

"It must be because of Skye," Lynne remarked. "Everyone wants to keep their eye on her."

"Well, she's certainly become quite the center of attention," Reuvan replied.

"How has it been going with her?" Lynne asked Cerise. "Did you manage to talk much?"

"Oh yeah," Cerise said, "Her favorite colour is pink, she likes ponies, her favorite subject is home economics—"

"I meant about strategy," Lynne interrupted.

"Oh…well…no…not quite anything about that," Cerise said. "I thought maybe I ought to get to know her a little better before bringing it up."

"That's good," Lynne said, "but unfortunately we don't have a lot of time. As you can see, we could very well go to elimination tonight. We can't risk the other side turning her on us."

"Right," Cerise said, "don't worry, I'm on the job!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Reuvan-**Skye really has put herself into a potential power position just by flipping. For a second I wondered if maybe flipping wouldn't be such a bad thing…then I remembered that she's a blue-eyed blond and I'm…(gestures to self)

**Cerise-**Hard core strategy isn't exactly my thing; coming into this game I wasn't expecting I was going to have to turn votes around. But if I need to, I'll try to step up my game to help the others.

**Lynne-**Preferably, I'd still rather just have Skye leave next. But if the other side is going to try to rope her in, then I need to beat them to the punch. I can't risk putting myself into even a bigger hole.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**Last night…there was this horrible…I don't even want to talk about it. I thought it was a nightmare, I hoped that it was…but I woke up with a reminder. (Holds up hand, now bandaged up.)

* * *

Irene had awoken early. She left the shelter and began to work on bandaging up her swollen hand with whatever she could fine.

"Irene?" Orchid asked for her behind her.

"Ah!" Irene cried as she gave a startled jumped.

"Are you alright?" Orchid asked.

"I'm…I'm fine," Irene said shakily.

Orchid reached out to grab her hand, only to feel the bandage around it.

"What happened to your hand?" Orchid gasped.

"Nothing!" Irene snapped. "I tripped and felt, tried to break my fall with my hand. I must have hit a sharp rock or something."

"Irene—" Orchid said but Irene recoiled from her.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Irene spat.

"Irene, you are not fine," Orchid replied. "Anyone could see. You're still shaking."

"Well, you must be mistaken," Irene said as she left her, "because I've never been better!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**I don't need people like Orchid breathing down my neck! Why can't they just all mind their own business!?

**Orchid-**Something seems quite wrong. Irene was not herself this morning, I could hear the terror in her voice almost instantly. I don't know what has changed ,but I do not like it at all.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Cerise found Skye sitting in the grass.

"Um, hi, Skye," Cerise said, "what are you—"

"Ta-da!" Skye exclaimed as she pulled out a daisy chain necklace. "For you!"

"Oh…thank you, that's so sweet," Cerise replied as Skye slid it over her wrist. "So, I was thinking maybe we could—"

"I just love your hair!" Skye squealed. "Just love, love, love it!"

"Oh…uh…thanks," Cerise said.

"Can I brush it for you?" Skye asked eagerly.

"Uh, sure," Cerise said uncertainly. "I don't know what you can use as a brush though."

"That's okay, I carry one with me at all times!" Skye exclaimed as she pulled out a hairbrush.

She then went to work straightening out the knots in Cerise's hair.

"So, Skye…you know…well, I don't know how to put this," Cerise stammered. "But you know…we could have to vote tonight…and maybe that's something we should talk about…"

"You want me to vote someone out?" Skye gasped.

"Well…no, I don't WANT you to," Cerise said, "I'd rather just win immunity. But we might have to vote, and if that's the case, we should figure it out now. I mean, the way I see it, Theodore hasn't really been carrying his weight—"

"So you just want to vote him off simple as that!?" Skye gasped. "He is a such, cuddly little guy and you want me to just toss him aside!? How could you even say something like that!?"

"It was just a suggestion!" Cerise cried. "Or, or we could do something else! It doesn't have to be him, i—"

"I don't like this conversation very much," Skye said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Cerise-**Skye actually seems…kinda unstable…I'm a little bit worried, not going to lie.

**Skye-**I just got here and I am not going to let people just tell me who to vote for. If they think I'm just going to do what they say, then they've got another thing coming.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

**Confessional:**

**Rudy-**It's so hard to get away with anything with Caleb watching me like a hawk. But I'm not going to let that stop me, these people aren't going to be getting off that easy.

* * *

Several members of the team had spread out through Switcheroni Island in search of the idol. They were deep in the jungle by now. People had given up searching the outskirts and were delving deep into the core. Rudy and Allen walked together with Neil running slightly ahead of them.

"…anyways, and then I broke that loser's arm," Allen recounted to Rudy who was listening intently. "Of course, I got suspended after that, but he had it coming."

"Of course he did," Rudy agreed. "I'm excited to know I've got someone with your steel on this team with me."

"Oh yeah," Allen boasted. "People had better not mess with me. They will regret it."

Neil had begun to ascend a slope. It led up to a peak that looked over the edge of the island and into the surrounding lake. Allen and Rudy followed up behind him.

"Nothing up here," Neil sighed. "But at least we've got a great view."

"Maybe now would be a good time to set an example," Rudy remarked lightly, eying Neil. "You know, show everyone what you're capable of."

Allen followed his train of thought and laughed, "Sure, the little twerp could use a little toughening up anyways."

Allen and Rudy came up from behind Neil who was intently looking out at the view.

"Oops," Allen remarked obnoxiously as he pretended to trip and shoved Neil over the edge.

"Aaah!" Neil cried as he rocked and then dropped towards the water.

His shirt was snagged by a branch, though, and saved him from falling.

"Sorry, Neil," Allen said insincerely.

"Here, take my hand," Rudy offered. "I'll help you up."

"Thanks," Neil said as he grabbed onto Rudy's hand.

Rudy, however, just tossed him right back down once he had gotten off of the branch.

"Oh, my grip slipped," Rudy giggled as Neil plunged into the water.

"What is going on?" Caleb exclaimed as he came up from behind the two boys.

"Oh, it's Neil," Rudy explained. "He slipped and fell over the edge."

"Is he okay!?" Caleb gasped as he looked over the edge. "Don't worry, Neil, I'll get you out of there."

"It's cool," Neil called as he surfaced. "I'm fine!"

"That is not what happened!" someone else objected while entering the vicinity.

It was Irene.

"I saw what happened while I was down here searching," Irene said. "They pushed him over the edge!"

"Rudy," Caleb said accusingly.

"Whatever," Rudy scoffed as he shoved Caleb aside and began to walk back down.

"You're really just going to let him go like that?" Irene spat at Caleb. "You're really just going to turn a blind eye to him, Mr. Alpha Leader?"

"I am not turning a blind eye to him," Caleb said. "Just let me talk to him."

"Oh, talk…that'll help," Irene said sarcastically. "You may be fine with having this psycho on our team, but I'm not!"

Irene marched up to Rudy and punched him in the face before he even had time to react. He was sent sprawling into the water after Neil.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Allen-**It's not even any big deal. Guys like me just have a power code, I need to show who's the boss, and Neil gets it. I don't see why Irene and Caleb feel like they need to butt in.

**Neil-**Yeah, I'm kinda used to getting pushed around a bit, so it's not like I'm upset with Allen right now. Smaller guys like me just make good punching bags…haha…heh…(sad sigh)

**Rudy-**Irene (seethes, before breaking into laughter). She's made a very big mistake. She does not want me as an enemy.

**Caleb-**The reason I'm trying to handle Rudy lightly is because if I confront him for this, he's going to wall up again and just make things worse. The only way I can improve this situation is to just take it one step at a time.

**Irene-**I'm beginning to realize…that I'm turning into the odd-woman-out here. We've got someone like Rudy, who knows what he's capable of?! Who knows if he's tormenting people worse than ever when no one is looking!? But Caleb claims he's 'taking care of it' let's just ignore the problem because Caleb's on the job. But it doesn't stop there, everyone just…ignores it! Even Neil who's the one who got pushed off of a freaking cliff says everything is just fine!

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Sharidan walked over to wear Strike, Noriko, Theodore, and Sebastian were all meeting and discussing.

"Having a group meeting without inviting me?" Sharidan exclaimed with exaggerated offense. "That's not a way to make me feel like a part of this alliance. If I didn't know better I'd say that I was on the bottom here."

"You are on the bottom, in fact you're barely hanging on, so watch your tongue," Strike replied.

"Maybe I'm not the one who should be watching what I say," Sharidan retorted.

"Don't you dare threaten me," Strike growled.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Noriko exclaimed as she got between them and pushed them apart. "Don't fight, please."

"We were just talking about what we're going to do with Skye," Sebastian said.

"Well, I'll tell you what to do with her," Sharidan said firmly. "Vote her out at the first chance we get. Why is this even being discussed?"

"Because she's n-nice, and she's sweet," Theodore said. "I don't think she'd be very happy to be voted out."

"Of course she's not going to be happy, but that is no reason to keep her around!" Sharidan snapped.  
"She's just going to cause problems down the road."

"Well, Sharidan," Strike said aggressively. "Maybe I feel like my alliance could use a new member, and maybe your job has become expendable. So maybe you'd better shut your mouth before it's you leaving this game!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**I…ugh! Just…ooh…I'm so mad right now! They're treating me like garbage when I'm actually telling them the only smart thing that's been said all day! If they don't want to listen to me, fine, we'll see how that works out for them without me!

**Strike-**Sharidan has been very vocal about how problematic she intends to be, so I see no reason to not give her the same respect. She means very little to me and if I can coax Skye into our deal, I can finally be rid of her.

**Theodore-**I think it's actually…p-pretty simple. Skye is nice and sweet and just wants to make friends, while Sharidan is rude and yells a lot and is already rich. I think I know who's side I'm taking in this argument.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Irene had returned from Switcheroni Island and marched angrily back to the camp. He came up to Jodi who was practicing yoga underneath a tree.

"I cannot believe this team!" Irene said angrily.

"Mhm," Jodi replied.

"I mean it's like a…it's like a cult!" Irene insisted.

"Mhm," Jodi repeated.

"We have this dangerous psycho on our team who probably would slit our own throats if he felt so inclined!" Irene snapped. "And does anyone do anything? Does anyone listen to me? Of course not!"

"Mhm," Jodi said.

"Neil is way too much of a doormat, Jacquie's busy in her own world, " Irene listed. "Caleb pretends like he's helping but he's just enabling the whole thing!"

"Mhm," Jodi said.

"And you're not even listening to me!" Irene shouted.

"Mhm," Jodi said.

"Unbelievable," Irene groaned as she left Jodi in fury.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Irene-**And then there's Jodi. Who just sits on her ass, complacent to let all of this go by. Probably she'll just be voted off next, not like she'd do anything about it. Just as bad as the rest.

**Jodi-**Sure, Irene's probably right…but if she is right then she's going about it all the wrong way. If there is a core that's formed then you don't want to be an agitator, that'll just make you their first target. I'm going to wait this out, and when the time is right, then I'll move.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Sebastian had left the group when, as he was walking back towards the camp, he spotted Cerise and Skye talking. He gasped and quickly head behind a tree.

"Time for a little espionage!" he whispered to himself.

He clumsily rolled towards a bush, tripped over a root and landed on his face. Luckily, the girls didn't hear him. He crept on the ground and through the brambles to get a better chance to eavesdrop on them.

"…and I mean, this is only IF, you see?" Cerise was saying. "It's just a very big if, as in 'if we got to another elimination.'"

"Right," Skye said.

"And I'm just saying, I don't want us to go to eliminations, which means we have to be strong," Cerise said, "which means voting out weaker members, not that I'm naming any name…say, you know totally unrelated, but have you ever noticed how close those boys seem, it's almost as if they were aligned or something."

Sebastian pulled back by now and returned to the tree.

"Well…that's not good," he remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sebastian-**I happened to catch Skye and Cerise talking strategy. Maybe Sharidan was onto something after all, you have to wonder how loyal Skye really would be.

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

Neil walked through the woods, leaving Switcheroni Island, and coming back up to the camp. He was dripping from head to toe. He noticed Jacquie coming towards him and tried his best to not run into her.

"Oh Neil, there you are!" Jacquie exclaimed as she ran over to him.

"Oh…hi Jacquie," Neil said awkwardly, hoping to get out of the conversation. "I was just—"

"—wanting to talk strategy?" Jacquie finished. "Good, we're on the same page then."

"Uh well…Allen and Rudy are still at the island searching for the idol," Neil said.

"Oh, this doesn't concern them, I actually just wanted to talk to you," Jacquie said.

"Oh…you did?" Neil asked scratching the back of his head awkwardly

"See, Rudy and Allen, they're like the alphas in this alliance, right?" Jacquie said. "You're loyal to Allen, I'm loyal to Rudy."

"I…guess," Neil said.

"Except, you've seen how chummy those two have gotten," Jacquie continued. "They could probably just toss us aside whenever they wanted."

"You think they'd do that?" Neil asked.

"Use your head," Jacquie said as she tapped Neil on the head. "Think like a villain, these guys could get cutthroat on us."

"Oh…well, that's not good," Neil said.

"No, it's not," Jacquie said. "So, I propose the two of us make our own subdeal. A sort of alliance of the betas, to make sure nothing happens to us. You in?"

"Uh…why not?" Neil said as he shook Jacquie's hand.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jacquie-**Sure, I'm loyal to Rudy, but I've got to have my own ace in the whole too. This way I've got my deal with Rudy, my deal with Neil, and either way, Allen's not getting the advantage on me. I hate that guy.

**Neil-**Jacquie's…a bit much. She loves talking strategy non-stop, and to be honest I think it's going to get her out faster than she thinks. But nothing wrong with having another close ally for me, so I can go along with this for now.

* * *

(Switcheroni Island)

The two teams arrived while Blaineley and Chef waited for the challenge.

"Welcome, to your next challenge!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"And it's immunity," Chef added. "So once again, one of you losers is going home."

"This challenge will a classic from the first season," Blaineley explained, "it's the romance challenge!"

She received several groans, but all of them were overshadowed by Noriko's excited squeal.

"For this challenge, we're going to need someone to sit out from Cheftastic," Chef said.

"I'll do it," Lynne volunteered. "Romance isn't exactly my scene."

"Now," Blaineley said, "we'll be selecting two of you to be our lucky lovebirds."

Several people glanced at around nervously at the thought of this. Noriko was just shaking with eagerness though. Chef pulled out a box and pulled out two slips of paper.

"From Cheftastic," he announced, "…Sharidan and…Strike!"

"Ugh," Sharidan groaned.

"And from Blaineriffic," Blaineley said while she revealed two slips of her own, "….Neil and…Jacquie!"

The two glanced at each other uncertainly.

"So, this is how the challenge works," Chef said. "Our loving couples will be traveling through three different modes: Carriage, Boat, and Cable Car. They'll be having a 'hot date' while the rest of you are trying to slow them up. First pair to make it through all three legs wins immunity."

"But there's a twist," Blaineley said, "if the chemistry between the two of you drops too low for too long then you will be instantly out of the race. So let's keep the love alive!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jacquie-**I was totally prepared to fake a relationship if it would get me further in the game, so keeping something this up for a day should be no problem.

**Neil-**Jacquie…well…it could be worse…I guess…maybe…

**Sharidan-**Ugh, I have to pretend to be into Strike…ew, ew, gag, gross, kill me…I would just throw this and get it over with, but then I'd be pretty much guaranteed to be the one voted out.

**Strike-**For the purpose of immunity, I can make this work.

* * *

The two pairs who had been selected got into their first ride, a horse-drawn carriage. As they entered they found it was incredibly spacious, with an entire meal set up at a table in the center.

"Well, at least that's nice," Jacquie remarked as she and Neil sat down.

"I can't believe we have to do this," Sharidan groaned as she sat with Strike.

"Hey, you want to win immunity, you're going to go along with it, without complaint," Strike ordered.

"How about we compromise and I'll go along with it, but I'll still complain?" Sharidan suggested.

"The race is on!" Chef announced as the horses took off.

The insides of the carriages rocked slightly with the movement, but the horses were moving at a slow enough pace that the passengers were able to keep their balance.

"So…I guess we have to try to be romantic?" Neil suggested awkwardly to Jacquie as he sat down.

"Can't be too hard," Jacquie said while sitting down as well. "We're already such great friends already."

"Yeah…sure thing," Neil replied.

Meanwhile, Strike and Sharidan had also sat down.

"Alright, alright, let's just get this over with," Sharidan grunted.

It was followed by an awkward silence.

"I suppose we should talk about something," Strike remarked.

"..Yes," Sharidan replied after another silence.

The two glanced around the carriage awkwardly.

"So, what is your life like back home?" Strike asked.

"I live in absolute luxury," Sharidan replied haughtily. "Nothing like this out here. I've got a mansion, a glorious room of my own, all the finest food—"

"And you still somehow think you deserve to be out here competing for a million dollars?" Strike scoffed bitterly.

"I deserve it just as much as the rest of you!" Sharidan snapped angrily as she slammed her fists on the table.

Outside, two members of each team were waiting in the trees to ambush their enemy's carriage. Sebastian and Noriko were waiting on one side, while Allen and Caleb were preparing from the other side.

"Okay," Sebastian said to Noriko, "I'll make sure no one gets the drop on our team, you run over there and sabotage the others."

"Sabotage?" Noriko gasped. "You mean you want me to get in the way of their true love?"

"Noriko, focus, we're trying to win a challenge here," Sebastian said. "And I'm pretty sure that love is far from true if it's anything like our pair. So, if we're going to win, you're going to have to slow them up."

"Right…right," Noriko said, before saluting, "Got it!"

Meanwhile, Allen was talking with Caleb.

"Just leave this to me," he said. "I can handle them, you just make sure no one gets to ours."

"I can do that," Caleb replied.

The carriages began to approach.

"Let's see them keep their romance through a full on attack!" Allen exclaimed before charging at the Cheftastic carriage.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sebastian said as he stepped in his way and held his hand out.

Allen just knocked him aside without much effort, though. He slammed into it with his shoulder and caused the entire carriage to shake. Sharidan and Strike were knocked to the ground, whi**l**e the table toppled over.

"Hey!" Sharidan barked as she stuck her head out the window. "Back off!"

She began to throw plates at Allen which shattered along his face.

"Um, allow me," Strike said before grabbing a chair and smashing it against Allen's face.

"Well, at least you're good for something," Sharidan remarked.

Back in the Blaineriffic carriage, Neil and Jacquie were continuing their awkward exchanges.

"Well, if anything it'll be nice to talk about something other than strategy for a bit," Neil remarked.

Jacquie made a face as if she had received a joke she couldn't comprehend. She gave a single forced laugh.

Meanwhile, outside, Noriko was swinging along tree branches. She managed to get past Caleb without him noticing and landed on top of the carriage.

"I did it!" she cheered. "Hm…now what?"

She began to kick at the top of the carriage.

"Do you hear something?" Neil asked as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, maybe a squirrel got on there or something," Jacquie shrugged.

"Hahaha!" Noriko exclaimed in excitement. "Prepare to be sabotaged!"

Suddenly she was hit by a low-hanging tree branch and knocked to the ground.

"You okay?" Caleb asked as he walked up to her.

"Guh," Noriko groaned as she held her head.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**Strike has no right to judge me or what I deserve, but of course he does because that's exactly how things go for him. Ugh, why did you have to pair me with him!?

**Strike-**We all knew that Sharidan was already rich, but the way she's talking about it, it sounds like she'd have absolutely no need for this money other than to throw it into her already stuffed vault. She can't honestly expect that anyone is going to let her get to the end.

**Jacquie-**Neil seems nice enough. He's not really the most interesting, but we are already allies, might as well try to get a little closer to him.

**Neil-**Honestly, I can't actually picture Jacquie outside of the game. She seems so into the whole thing…she never talks about anything else…it's weird.

* * *

The carriages were arriving at the beach now, where a pair of boats was moored. Team Blaineriffic had taken the lead as the Cheftastic one had slowed down since their attack. It wasn't much of a lead, but Jacquie and Neil were able to get out of their carriage and into the boats before Cheftastic had even arrived that beach.

"Come, let's go!" Jacquie exclaimed as they took off into the lake.

The two of them then found another table set for them, this one with a much fuller set of food.

Sharidan and Strike arrived at the beach next.

"We're losing them!" Strike ordered.

"What do you expect me to do about that?" Sharidan remarked as she followed after him and got into the boat.

Both boats took off and slowly made their way across the lake. Blaineriffic maintained their lead.

"Okay," Jacquie remarked as she moved away from the window and back to the table with Neil, "I think we're doing good…now we just have to make sure we keep things going between us."

"Right…" Neil said certainly, "We should probably talk about…something? Uh...so what do you like doing…you know, outside of the game?"

"Hm," Jacquie said as she thought. "I guess I like computers. I spend a lot of my time working on programing and just trying to learn more there."

"Oh cool," Neil said, showing a spark of interest," I used to be involved with my school's computer club…but I've left that behind."

"Aw, why?" Jacquie asked curiously.

Neil just gave a shrug as he said, "I guess I realized there was more I could be doing than spending my time in a dark room, hunched over a screen. Like go out and make actual friends."

"So you just dropped it?" Jacquie asked.

"I'd be labeled as a loser for long enough," Neil replied, "One day I just decided I was done with that, and I was going to start making a difference."

"And did you?" Jacquie asked.

"Well," Neil said with a shy smile, "it's…taken some time, but I'm getting there."

Meanwhile, Sharidan and Strike had also seated at the table of their own boat. Both of them sat in silence, Sharidan boredly tapping her fingers on the table.

"We need to talk about something!" Strike snapped. "It's a miracle we haven't been disqualified yet!"

"Fine," Sharidan groaned. "If my life story didn't interest you, why don't you tell me yours? What are you doing out here?"

"I simply got bored with the potential at my own hometown," Strike remarked. "Sports, grades, you name it, I've mastered it all. I need an actual challenge, and this game fit the bill."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sharidan said while holding her hands up in frustration. "You think you have any room to judge me, when you've apparently got a whole wall of trophies back home? I think the word to describe you is glory-hog."

"There's no comparison between us," Strike scoffed in disgust. "I went out an earned every victory in my life, and I intend to the same here. Nothing was handed to me."

"So you think I've got no right to try and earn just one thing on my own!?" Sharidan snapped. "You know what people are going to know me for when I'm out of their lives? I'll be the rich girl, and nothing more. Can't I take a chance to make something on my own!?"

Over on the other side of the coast, other members of the teams were waiting and preparing to attack. Rudy stood with Orchid, while Theodore was with Skye.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Theodore asked Skye. "How are we supposed to slow them down?"

"Hm," Skye said as she assumed a thoughtful pose. "Come to think of it…I don't really know."

Rudy, however, was already getting to work on something.

"I must ask what you are planning?" Orchid asked as Rudy lifted a large boulder up a small tree.

"You see this? Or…in case you don't, it's a tree," Rudy said, "but it's scrawny, which means we might just be able to turn it into a catapult, and sink that ship."

"Ah," Orchid replied, "you know, I think that may work, allow me to help however I can."

Orchid found some vines and used them to help tie the tree down under the weight of the rock. The boats were approaching this side by now.

"They're coming!" Theodore cried. "What do we do, what do we do!? We're going to fail and it'll be all our fault and everyone will be mad!"

"Okay, okay, chill out," Skye said. "We can do…something…"

"What though?" Theodore cried. "And…are those guys building a catapult!?"

Skye gasped, "We can't let them get away with that! Come on, we have to stop them!"

"Ready…aim…fire!" Rudy called out.

Orchid released the tree and fired the rock into the lake. It brushed along the side of the Cheftastic boat and rocked them slightly.

"Get another one ready," Rudy ordered.

"Not so fast!" Skye said as she marched towards them. "We're putting a stop to this!"

"Are you now?" Rudy asked before giving a menacing snarl to them to of them.

"Aiie!" Theodore cried before cowering behind a rock.

Skye was undeterred though and came up to the tree. She began to kick at it angrily, but to little effect.

"Stop that," Rudy said as he grabbed her by the back of the dress and tossed her into the water.

The boats were nearing the shore, though, and there wasn't much time to do any more damage. Blaineriffic arrived first, now with an even stronger lead. Jacquie and Neil got out of the boat and ran to a set of cablecars, directed to head back to the start.

"Let's go!" Neil said. "We can win this!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Jacquie-**It's funny but…listening to Neil tell me about himself, I'm actually starting to think of him as more than an ally. And not like, a fake romance sort of way, I mean like…he's a real person, and maybe he's more similar to me than I thought...and I really don't know how I feel about this.

**Neil-**I guess it's nice to get to tell someone a little bit more about me. Normally I'm used to just going along with what the crowd wants, can't speak up too much or you could screw up…it's nice that there's someone I can actually talk openly with…and who would have thought it'd be Jacquie?

**Sharidan-**I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me there, I don't need Strike of all people thinking I'm vulnerable. But yes, I'm out here, not for the money but because I want to do something that people will actually care about. And that's why, I do not intend to let anyone send me home this early.

**Strike-**I've spent nearly my whole life trying to be the best I could possibly be. Time after time I've proved myself, but it's never been enough. I'm still not satisfied, and maybe winning this game will actually be worth my time.

**Skye-**I feel soooooooo bad for Theodore! Like so bad! He's so worried that people are going to hate him for any little mistake. He can't even have fun, it's terrible! It's probably because people keep suggesting his name to vote, which is really just mean! This whole thing makes me so sad and angry…which I've combined into a new emotion which I call sadgry!

* * *

The Blaineriffic cable car had taken off already when Sharidan and Strike arrived at theirs.

"Well what are we supposed to do now!?" Sharidan groaned in exasperation. "We can't make this go any faster!"

"We're just going to have to rely on our teammates," Strike replied.

"Ugh, not what I wanted to hear," Sharidan groaned.

"It's far from my ideal either," Strike added.

Neil and Jacquie meanwhile had sat down to find a dessert platter set up for them.

"This actually has been a pretty nice day," Neil remarked as he spooned a bowl of ice cream.

"I agree," Jacquie remarked. "I never would have thought I'd enjoy talking a 'day off' but this has been a nice break."

Outside, Reuvan and Cerise were waiting in the trees, while Jodi and Irene had a spot on the ground.

"Okay," Reuvan said to Cerise, "our team is in the rear, if we're going to win this, we need to change it up right now."

"Just one question," Cerise said. "How are we supposed to slow down a freaking cable car!?"

"Hm…" Reuvan said. "Alright…our only course of action has to be that we distract them long enough to kill the romance. We can still get them disqualified before the end."

"Sounds slightly more doable," Cerise replied, "but only slightly."

On the ground, Irene and Jodi were also planning.

"We've already got a lead," Irene said, "we just need to make sure those are two don't—What are you doing!?"

Jodi was stretching in various flexes.

"I'm preparing my body," Jodi replied. "This is going to require some exertion."

"Whatever," Irene replied.

The cable cars started to pass by. Irene and Jodi began to scale a tree to get closer to them. As Blaineriffic's car approached, Reuvan and Cerise leapt for it. Reuvan landed on top of it, while Cerise fell awkwardly to the ground.

"Oops," she groaned as she landed in a shrub.

"Looks like it's up to me," Reuvan sighed.

Reuvan swung over the edge and kicked in one of the windows. Glass shattered into the interior. Jacquie and Neil cried out at the sudden intrusion. Reuvan hopped into the room.

"Okay, party's over," he said.

"I don't think so," Jacquie said as she toss her bowl of ice cream at Reuvan.

It covered his face and splattered all over him.

"Yeah, beat it!" Neil added before tackling Reuvan right out the window. He was snagged by a tree branch and hung not too far from Cerise.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," he remarked.

Jacquie and Neil high-fived as they returned to their seats. Meanwhile, Irene and Jodi leapt onto the Cheftastic cable car.

"Okay, let's get in there and just keep them busy," Irene said.

"That might not go so well," Jodi remarked as she pointed to Reuvan.

"Well what do you suggest then!?" Irene said with annoyance.

"I wonder how strong these cables are. Probably not very if they just set them up this morning," Jodi said.

"Fine, let's see if we can break it," Irene said.

"Go ahead, I'll be keeping guard," Jodi replied.

"Guard from what?" Irene asked.

At that moment, Strike emerged from the window and spotted them.

"Hey! You two had better get off of there!" he called.

"That," Jodi replied. "Get to work."

Irene grabbed a branch and began to bat it against the cable. Strike pulled himself up onto the roof. Jodi stood waiting for him calmly.

"Both of you are going to want to get out of here before you get hurt," Strike said.

"Hit me with your best shot," Jodi replied.

Irene wasn't having much success with the cable as she continued to assault it. Strike charged at Jodi; she flowed out of the way gracefully. Strike stopped himself before hitting the edge and turned around. He ran for Jodi again. She slid to the side and attempted to attack him from behind. Strike moved faster than her though, and grabbed her wrist. She tossed her against Irene and both of them were knocked over the edge. He then climbed back in the window.

"Both teams are nearing the end!" Blaineley announced. "I haven't been seeing much chemistry between Cheftastic lately though. If they don't turn it up then they may be automatically disqualified."

"We need to do something!" Strike shouted at Sharidan.

Sharidan flailed her arms helplessly before grabbing Strike desperately and kissed him. Strike instantly pushed her off of him.

"What was that!?" he cried.

"I'm just trying to save us from defeat!" Sharidan spat. "The things I do for you, and not even a thank you!"

"Well, that's definitely enough to keep them in," Chef said, "but it doesn't matter because Team Blaineriffic has reached the end!"

"Ugh, I dirtied my lips for no reason then," Sharidan cringed.

"Congratulations, Blaineriffics!" Blaineley announced. "You'll be safe again! Cheftastic, we'll be seeing you tonight to send someone home."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sharidan-**Ugh, I can't believe I went through all that and we still didn't even win! I deserve something for tolerating that guy all day!

**Strike-**That kiss…was the worst thing I've ever experienced in my entire life!

**Allen-**Ha! That's how it's done! I hope those losers vote out that traitor, Skye!

**Jacquie-**Spending time with Neil…it was actually enjoyable…I actually think I might like him…I think I can use this to my advantage, of course!

**Neil-**If Jacquie acts more like I saw her today…I might actually be able to put up with her.

* * *

(Team Cheftastic)

Cerise walked with Skye as they returned to the camp.

"So, good work today in the challenge," Cerise said, "I mean…we lost, but it wasn't anybody's fault or anything. It's not like we can blame anyone for this…."

"Nope," Skye agreed.

"Except we do have to vote for someone," Cerise added. "And then means we kinda do have to blame someone…I'm not naming any names of course…especially not Theodore…but well…who do you want to vote for?"

"Hm…" Skye said, "I really don't know…I don't want to vote for anyone."

"Neither do I," Cerise sighed. "But that's not an option."

"Hm," Skye repeated. "I guess I'll just have to think about it."

"Oh…kay then," Cerise replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Cerise-**Skye's been really dodging all my questions…it's making it really hard for me to try to bring up strategy with her without risking upsetting her. She's a wildcard here but she's not making it easy.

**Skye-**Cerise is clearly trying to use me and I do not appreciate it! She keeps bringing up the vote, but I'm not going to give it to her, I don't think she's my friend at all.

* * *

Cerise returned to Lynne and Reuvan.

"How'd it go?" Lynne asked.

"Ugh, she's impossible," Cerise sighed. "She won't even let me talk about the vote."

"This is not good," Lynne said while grabbing her head in frustration. "We've still got no idea what the others are planning."

"Let's stay calm," Reuvan said, "We can still work with this. If Skye is being like that with us then she's likely doing the same with the others."

"You're right, we can still throw her under the bus!" Lynne exclaimed.

"Wasn't quite what I was getting at," Reuvan replied, "but if it'll help keep the three of us in, then let's go for it."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lynne-**If Skye is going to be difficult then the best way to go about it is just to cut her out and be done with it. It may leave us in the same position we were in before, but it's better than letting Strike gain control of her vote.

**Reuvan-**It's become obvious who the weakest member of our team is, Theodore. I feel like if the others were smart, they'd just sent him out…but I get it a feeling it wouldn't be that simple.

* * *

Skye ran up to Theodore and hugged onto his arm without saying a word.

"Uh…are you…o-okay?" Theodore asked.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Skye exclaimed. "No one will vote you out with me here! I'll take care of my REAL friends!"

"Oh…g-good…that's…that's very reassuring," Theodore said. "Wait…have people been talking to you about voting me?"

"Shhh, shh," Skye said as she held a finger to his lips and patted his head. "Don't even think about it, nothing bad will happen."

"Uh okay…but you know, your constant need to reassure me isn't exactly making me feel any better," Theodore said before being pulled in to a tight hug.

"It'll all be okay," Skye said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Skye-**(sobbing) I just felt so bad for Theodore, I can't help it, it's just my emotions kicking in. He's going to need some help, and I intend to be his best friend and he can be mine and everything will be super terrific!

**Theodore-**I'm always worried…but hearing Skye constantly telling me that 'it's all going to be alright' just makes me feel like something really bad is going to happen to me tonight. And I don't like it.

* * *

Sharidan, Strike, Sebastian, Theodore, and Noriko were meeting together now.

"So, what are we going to do?" Noriko asked nervously. "Who do we vote for?"

"Well, I don't think it's any question of who the weakest is," Strike said. "Cerise is struggling to keep up."

"Second weakest," Sharidan remarked while glancing at Theodore.

"What?" Strike grunted.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," Sharidan replied with a mocking tone.

"I say we just take Cerise out, all of those three are continuing to be trouble, but at least the other two will bring something to challenges," Strike said.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Sebastian said. "I've seen Skye talking with the other side…honestly I'm not too sure if we can trust her."

"Hm, that is a problem," Strike said.

"Of course it's a problem, it's exactly what I've been warning you about all this time," Sharidan snapped. "But do you ever listen to me? No, of course not."

"Guys, I think we can trust Skye," Theodore said. "I think she was trying to warn me about something."

"Or maybe that's what she wants you to think!" Sebastian exclaimed. "We just don't know."

"Well, she can't even do anything," Strike remarked. "Even if she is playing against us, I don't think she's a huge threat."

"Unless she jumps right back to her old team," Sharidan said. "And then we've just lost two members. **The** others had the chance and didn't take it, let's just vote out Skye and keep everyone together."

"Ugh," Strike groaned. "It looks like we're deadlocked. Noriko, what do you think we should do?"

"Aaaah!" Noriko cried as everyone turned to face her. "Don't put pressure on me I don't know if I can take it!"

Noriko began to shake and flail her arms before dropping to the ground.

"Well…that solved a whole lot of nothing," Sharidan remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sebastian-**It's a really tough decision tonight. I mean, Skye seems sweet and all, but how do we even know if we can trust her? I don't really want to give her the chance to bring us down.

**Theodore-**I really would feel bad about Skye. She's clearly trying to help me out, why would I just stab he in the back?

**Strike-**Skye could be another valued number on my side, I'd trust her way more than Sharidan. But if she's going to be a snake, then I can't afford to let her into my team.

**Sharidan-**Skye is the obvious easy answer here. Why can't everyone just agree to vote her out? Why are we making this needlessly complicated?

**Noriko-**Ohhh, I just wish people would agree here…I hate making hard decisions!

* * *

(Elimination Ceremony)

The nine members sat at the stumps while Blaineley and Chef stood in front of them.

"Hey, there's glitter on my seat!" Skye exclaimed.

"Why have we not cleaned that up yet?" Chef asked Blaineley.

"Welcome, Cheftastic," Blaineley said ignoring Chef. "This is your third elimination. For most of you, at least, for Skye it's only her second."

"Let's start with that," Chef said, "Skye, how do you feel about your new team?"

"It's so much nicer than my old team!" Skye exclaimed. "Over there, they were super fake! Over here I think I've actually made some real friends!"

"And as for the rest of you," Blaineley asked, "what does this vote boil down to?"

"We really need to make sure we keep on winning," Reuvan said. "And to do that we ought to be targeting our weakest links."

"Like Cerise for instance," Strike remarked.

"Me?" Cerise gasped.

"That's not fair," Reuvan said, "You know full well who's holding us back the most. Theodore."

Theodore cowered in terror.

"You just can't stop picking on him you big mean bully?!" Sebastian snapped. "Can't you give the poor guy a break?"

"Why do I need to 'give him a break?'" Reuvan said. "I want to win challenges, and to do that we need to trim out the weak."

"So, it's between Theodore and Cerise tonight?" Chef asked.

"Absolutely not," Sharidan interrupted. "There's only one person we should be voting for today. The person who just showed up at our doorstep the other day."

"Wait a minute," Skye gasped. "That's me!"

She turned around slowly to face the alliance of five.

"You guys were…seriously going to vote for me…after all I said," Skye cried between tears.

"Skye it's…not that," Sebastian said awkwardly. "We're just…well…you've been talking to everyone…we don't know if we can…you know…trust you."

"I haven't been talking to anyone, I promise!" Skye exclaimed. "It was all the lesbian's friend! She's the one that kept trying to get me against you!"

"The lesbian has a name, just in case you all forgot!" Lynne snapped.

"You do?" Skye gasped. "That's news to me."

"Look, here's the problem," Strike said. "I'd like to have a unified team, but then I hear that you guys are trying to turn Skye against us—"

"Unified team!?" Lynne spat with a scornful laugh. "You have done nothing to make us feel like a part of the team. The three of us have been left out of your group and you've made it no secret! Now if you really want to 'unify' us, I'm giving you the chance because we're voting out Skye."

"Don't do it!" Skye screamed at Strike and the others. "I never ever wanted to do anything against you! They're lying, they're totally lying! I'm with you 100%!"

"This shouldn't be a discussion," Sharidan groaned. "I'm voting right now, can we just get up and vote?"

"Guys, guys, we had a plan," Sebastian said to everyone frantically.

"We're doing plan B," Strike told them.

"Plan B? What the hell is plan B!?" Sharidan demanded. "I'm pretty sure this isn't feeling unified right now."

"Well, sounds like you guys are ready to vote," Chef said. "Let's get to it."

Cerise got out of her seat and moved towards the voting station.

* * *

(Later)

"We have the votes," Blaineley announced. "You know how it goes, we'll be putting torches under your dolls and whichever one gets the most will be dropped into the fire and you shall be removed from the game."

"The first torch," Chef announced, "goes to…Cerise!"

Cerise held herself tightly in worry.

"Second torch," Blaineley said, "Skye!"

"Third torch," Chef said, "…Skye!"

Skye furrowed her brow in frustration.

"Fourth torch," Blaineley continued, "…Cerise!"

"It's 2-2," Chef said, "Fifth torch…Cerise!"

Cerise showed a worried grimace on her face.

"Sixth torch," Blaineley said, "Skye!"

"3-3," Chef announced, "Seventh torch…Cerise!"

"Eight torch!" Blaineley said eagerly, "…Skye!"

"Final torch," Chef declared, "and the person leaving this game is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cerise!"

Cerise's doll was dropped into the fire and burst into the flames.

"Sorry, guys," Cerise sighed as she got up. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"You shouldn't have been fake and mean!" Skye huffed.

"I'll miss some of you," Cerise said before she waved and walked towards the approaching boat.

"Cerise is done," Blaineley declared. "The eight of you may return to your camp. We'll see you for the next round."

The eight got up and began to walk back to their camp.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Lynne-**I'd rather be voting for one of those boys, but Skye, right now you're the best shot.

**Cerise-**Skye, you got sour really fast, you're clearly not who you want people to see you as.

**Skye-**I can't believe you kept trying to use me and then you have the nerve to try to throw me under the bus! Get out, Cerise!

**Strike-**I'm sticking with what I think is best, I'm voting Cerise. Skye will be with us after this.

**Sebastian-**Well, Strike made the call, we're going for Cerise. Hard to say what the right move is, but I'm not branching away from our group.

**Theodore-**Cerise, I'm pretty sure it's you who's been throwing my name around, and I don't appreciate it.

**Reuvan-**Sorry, Skye, I really think you made a mistake coming here.

**Noriko-**Skye seems really, really, nice I think we should keep her, so I'm going to vote Cerise.

**Sharidan-**I don't care about this dumb alliance and they're stupid secret plans! I'm voting for Skye because it's the smart thing to do!

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And Cerise takes the hit today," Blaineley said. "Team Cheftastic is down to nine and the numbers have once again evened out."

"It doesn't mean it's going to stay that way though," Chef said, "Anyone can flip to different sides if the island allows it. Will we see another shift in numbers?"

"Did you blatant attempts to push romance into the season have any effect?" Blaineley added. "Will we be seeing some budding relationships?"

"But more importantly, what about the rivalries?" Chef said. "Will Rudy continue to go after Irene? Will Lynne manage to retaliate on Strike?"

"All this and more," Blaineley said, "on the next…Total…Drama…Switcheroni!"

* * *

(Team Blaineriffic)

As the sun sat and night fell over the camp, Irene positioned herself to sleep. She couldn't help but glance around a few times uncertainly. She felt her pockets but found nothing. Eventually she sighed and closed her eyes. It had only been a few minutes of peace, though, before a paper plane landed on her face. Her body froze in horror. As she unfolded it she read 'I'm still watching you.' She flipped it over to reveal another message, 'Get some sleep. It will be the last night you'll feel safe sleeping without one eye open.'

_Teams:_

_Team Cheftastic_

Strike

Sharidan

Reuvan

_Cerise_

Lynne

Noriko

Theodore

Sebastian

_Hilary_

_Loren_

_Team Blaineriffic:_

Caleb

Allen

Skye

_Roy_

Jacquie

Jodi

Irene

Neil

Rudy

Orchid

_Eliminated: Loren, Hilary, Roy, Cerise_

_Author's Note: So, Cerise is kind of a funny/sad story. I had the character and I knew I wanted to work her into this cast, but once I had the plot all planned out I realized that I didn't actually have a longterm role for her, so she was left to just be an early boot. I feel like she was definitely a good character, but for this point she was the one who had to take the hit as I just had more planned for the others._


End file.
